Entre Les Scènes Klaine
by vonderfully
Summary: En complément des scènes Klaine des épisodes, voici ce que j'ai imaginé !
1. Chapitre 1 Episode 206

Bonjour, et merci de lire ma petite histoire sans prétention.

Il s'agit des scènes que j'ai imaginées et qui auraient pu avoir lieu juste après ou entre celles des épisodes. L'idée n'est pas très originale, de nombreux auteurs l'ont déjà fait, et souvent avec grand talent, mais il s'agit de ma toute première histoire, cela me sert d'entrainement et c'est une bonne entrée en matière.

J'espère que vous passerez un petit moment sympa à me lire !

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 1 – Episode 2-06**_

Kurt fit demi-tour. _Bon comment on sort d'ici déjà_, il ne savait même plus par quel côté il était arrivé. Pas facile de repérer le chemin quand un garçon souriant et craquant vous fait parcourir un dédale de couloirs en vous tenant la main. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de Blaine le rappeler.

« Hey Kurt ! »

Kurt se retourna, et vit Blaine, à côté de quelques autres Warblers, dont les regards se dirigeaient vers lui également. Blaine s'avança un peu.

« Tu ne veux pas me donner ton numéro ? Comme ça, je pourrais de prévenir lors de nos prochains impromptus. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase. Un clin d'œil.

« Euh oui, pourquoi pas. Je… je ne sais si je… si je serai disponible, mais si je le suis, je… je viendrai volontiers. » Kurt balayait du regard la rangée de Warblers face à lui.

« Oh t'inquiète, tout le monde arrive à se rendre disponible à chaque impromptu des Warblers. » Blaine lui fit un autre clin d'œil. Il pourrait facilement en devenir accro.

« A vrai dire, c'est même assez mal vu de ne pas assister à un impromptu des Warblers, quoi que l'on soit en train de faire » Ajouta un garçon d'origine asiatique, situé juste à côté de Blaine.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr... pas de problème. Tiens, ici... voilà mon numéro » Il tendit son portable à Blaine qui avait déjà commencé à taper sur le sien. Kurt se sentait se liquéfier, comme s'il était un petit bloc de glace et les regards des garçons face à lui étaient des lance-flammes.

Une fois que Blaine eu finit de taper, Kurt regarda une dernière fois les garçons et soupira. « Bon, ben... je... j'y vais, j'ai plein de trucs... à régler. A plus tard alors. Oui, à plus tard, et encore merci ! » Il les remerciait de quoi exactement ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite. Avant que Blaine et ses amis comprennent ce qu'il faisait vraiment là. Enfin, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà compris.

Une fois que Kurt avait disparu du couloir, Blaine le sourire en coin, se dit presque à lui-même : « Oui, c'est ça Kurt, à plus tard… »

« On aurait pu le lui dire là, maintenant. » Ajouta Wes.

« Oui c'est sûr, mais c'est plus marrant de le faire mariner un peu » Répondit David.

« C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air pétrifié quand il est parti. Mais bon, comme ça, Blaine a eu une bonne excuse pour avoir son numéro. »

« Jeff ! » Blaine cria presque, outré. Jeff lui répondit par un geste de d'excuse en relevant les bras, à moitié convainquant.

« En tout cas, préviens-moi quand tu le feras revenir Blaine, je veux absolument être là pour voir ça ! » Dit David en s'en allant.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la pause du repas, Kurt était le premier arrivé à la table habituelle des New Directions. Il attendait que les autres le rejoignent en s'occupant avec son téléphone. Il était sur le point de le remettre dans sa poche quand il reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_Ce soir, les Warblers vont se produire de nouveau. On n'est pas sûr finalement si Teenage Dream ira bien pour les Communales, on voudrait essayer autre chose. Ton avis nous sera très utile ! Retrouve-moi à l'entrée de Dalton à 17h. Blaine._

_Merci de l'info mais ça tombe mal, je dois aller à la librairie, il me manque des livres et il me les faut absolument pour les cours de demain. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver avant la fermeture si je reste pour les Warblers. Mais merci quand même, je suis sûr que vous allez déchirer ! Kurt._

Kurt était assez content de son excuse. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air bidon finalement. Il commença à manger son repas, satisfait et l'esprit soulagé. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Kurt, tout comme on nous donne l'uniforme complet à notre arrivée, on nous fournit tous les livres nécessaires. Rejoins-moi à l'entrée de Dalton à 17h. Je t'amènerai là où il faut, et tu pourras récupérer tout ce qu'il te manque. Blaine._

OK. Non seulement son excuse était naze, mais Blaine n'avais pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Kurt pris une bonne respiration et écrit un nouveau message.

_Ah bon, d'accord. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai à me débrouiller. Va rejoindre les Warblers directement, ça vaut mieux, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Mais merci encore. A la prochaine. Kurt._

_Kurt, la prochaine, c'est tout à l'heure à 17h, à l'entrée de Dalton. Ne t'inquiète pas, à cette heure là, tu trouveras facilement de la place pour te garer ;-) Blaine._

Kurt fixait intensément le dernier message de Blaine. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que presque tout le Glee club était arrivé entre temps. OK donc, Blaine avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas parti de Dalton. Et sans doute les autres Warblers aussi.

Il pensait qu'il pourrait ignorer tout cela et ne pas aller au rendez-vous fixé par Blaine ou simplement s'excuser avec un dernier message. Mais quelque part, il se disait qu'il se devait d'y aller. Blaine avait été sympa avec lui malgré tout. Il méritait bien une explication en personne. Et quelque part, même s'il n'en savait pas trop la raison exacte, il devait avouer qu'il avait bien envie d'y retourner.

_17h, entrée de Dalton, j'y serai alors. Kurt._

* * *

« Un thé glacé et une salade César pour moi et… » Blaine dirigea son regard vers Kurt assis en face de lui.

« Je vais prendre la même chose je crois. Mais avec un coca light s'il vous plait. » Kurt baissa de nouveau la tête.

Mais bien vite, avant même que les plats leurs soient servis, Blaine, qui voulait que Kurt se change les idées pendant la pause repas après la confrontation avec Karofsky, lançait les sujets de discussion les plus variés.

Le repas était délicieux, mais finalement pas autant que la discussion, Kurt en oubliait presque totalement ses soucis.

Il discutaient de leurs films préférés, de leurs goûts musicaux. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun, même si Kurt ne suivait pas trop l'amour visiblement inconditionnel de Blaine pour la musique des années 70 et la New Wave.

Puis il parlèrent leurs familles. Kurt s'épanchait sur son père, mais était passé un peu vite sur sa mère, ce n'était pas trop le moment pour rentrer dans les détails. Et Blaine l'écoutait avec un regard bienveillant. Il racontait aussi sa nouvelle vie depuis que son père avait décidé d'emménager avec sa nouvelle amie Carole.

Blaine était quant à lui très enthousiaste à propos de sa maman. Ils étaient visiblement très proches, et elle était même un peu trop sur-protrectrice au goût de Blaine mais il disait qu'il comprenait pourquoi, mais n'alla pas plus loin sur ce sujet. Comme Kurt l'avait fait avec sa mère, il évoqua très rapidement son père, n'entrant pas dans les détails. Il parla de son frère, presque aussi vite, il avait quitté le foyer familial depuis longtemps et il ne le voyait pas très souvent apparemment. Kurt n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'il faisait, mais n'insistait pas. Blaine lui avait paru un peu tendu quand il avait parlé de chacun des deux hommes.

L'heure du repas passa très vite et, au bout d'un moment, après que Blaine ait vérifié sa montre, il dit à Kurt : « Il va falloir absolument que j'y aille, je ne peux plus rester. »

Kurt lui demanda, en haussant les sourcils :« Répétition des Warblers ? Les Communales approchent, je sais ce que c'est. »

Blaine fit non de la tête d'un air un peu désespéré. « Non, non, pas du tout, j'aurais même plutôt préféré. Dalton reçoit le photographe pour tirer les portraits de l'almanach de l'école. Et tu vas voir, entre les photos de groupes – et j'y ai droit rien qu'avec les Warblers – et les photos individuelles, ça va prendre des heures. »

Il ajouta « Et t'imagine même pas comment c'est pris au sérieux. Rien que pour les photos individuelles, on doit prendre chacun trois poses, on doit choisir celle qu'on préfère et tout et tout... tout ça pour un bouquin qu'on ne va surement pas ouvrir plus de trois fois en tout... »

« Oh, mais c'est très bien au contraire. Tu verrais la misère qu'est l'almanach de McKinley ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à choisir ton meilleur cliché. C'est dommage, cet uniforme, je t'aurais aussi aidé à choisir la tenue idéale sinon. » Kurt n'en revenait pas lui-même, mais comment il avait pu sortir un truc pareil ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Blaine acquiesça, sans sourciller. « Ah bah oui, tiens, tu pourras me donner un avis extérieur et objectif. Je t'enverrai les photos sur ton email alors, choisis bien ! »

« Pas de problème, ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Kurt et Blaine se quittèrent là-dessus, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt, ils trouvaient qu'ils s'entendaient bien.


	2. Chapitre 2 Episode 207

Bonjour, voici le chapitre suivant... Merci de continuer à me lire et merci pour les alertes et les reviews !

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 2 – Episode 2-07**_

_Hey, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Ça te dit un café, demain après les cours, qu'on discute un peu ? Blaine._

Kurt se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas revu Blaine depuis plusieurs jours. Certes, ils s'étaient échangés quelques messages, quelques emails, quelques liens et articles susceptibles de les intéresser tous les deux. Mais cela faisait pas mal de temps déjà, en tout cas au goût de Kurt, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de Blaine.

Il se rappelait vaguement – non, bien évidemment qu'il se rappelait clairement – que lui et Mercedes avait convenu d'un bowling pour ce soir-là.

Oui, mais c'était Blaine. C'était déjà miraculeux d'avoir rencontré un garçon comme lui. Et que dire du fait qu'ils s'appréciaient, que Blaine l'appréciait, que Blaine le relançait pour qu'il passe de nouveau du temps ensemble ? Il ne croyait même pas que c'était possible il y a quelques semaines.

Kurt commença à taper sa réponse.

_Salut Blaine ! Je vais bien. Toi aussi ? Ça tombe mal, j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Mais peut-être qu'on peut essayer_

Il releva la tête, regarda vaguement à travers la fenêtre, réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis se reconcentra sur son téléphone et frénétiquement, appuya sur la touche « efface ». Il avait été au cinéma avec Mercedes la semaine précédente. Et avec Rachel, ils avaient convenus tous les trois de se faire une soirée pyjama très bientôt. Et c'est pas comme si ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours en plus. Blaine, en revanche...

_Salut Blaine ! Je vais bien. Toi aussi ? Ça serait sympa de discuter un peu, oui, ça marche pour le café demain. Lima Bean ? Kurt._

_Lima Bean, OK ! À demain :-) Blaine._

* * *

Kurt était arrivé le premier, il était assis à une table, son mocha entre les mains. Quand peu après Blaine entra dans le café et le vit presque immédiatement, il se dirigea tout sourire, en premier vers lui plutôt qu'au comptoir directement.

« Salut Kurt ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Je vais me servir, je te prends quelque chose ? »

Kurt, lui répondit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « Merci, mais je viens d'arriver, je ne l'ai même pas encore entamé » Il montra son gobelet. « Vas-y, avant que la file d'attente ne soit trop longue ! »

Blaine lui fit un petit signe de la tête et fit demi-tour.

« Un gentleman, un parfait gentleman... » Kurt murmurait sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu culpabilisé face à Mercedes mais là, en observant du coin de l'oeil avec désinvolture Blaine dans la file d'attente – non, rectification, en se donnant volontairement un air détaché pour ne pas apparaître trop flagrant dans son appréciation – son amie était bien vite oubliée.

Le bruit de la chaise que tira Blaine en s'asseyant, fit sortir Kurt de sa torpeur.

« Alors, comment vas-tu Kurt, comment ça se passe ? »

« ça va... Y'a des hauts et des bas, mais je tiens le coup. »

Blaine lui souriait. « Il s'est passé autre chose ? »

Kurt secouait la tête. « Non, non, il n'a pas tenté de nouveau de... non pas que je me soit retrouvé seul avec lui de toute façon. »

« Bien, tant mieux » Répondit Blaine.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, ils parlaient de tout, de rien, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Ils évoquaient leur prochains week-ends.

« Et donc, là... » Alors que Blaine mordait dans un muffin, « … Ce samedi-là, je vais au mariage de mon cousin, à côté de Cincinnati. Il faut encore que je trouve une chemise. Pas évident de trouver quelque chose d'élégant par ici, pour une occasion pareille, en cette saison. »

« Oh ! Mais si voyons ! Tu n'as pas vu les dernières collections de chemises de Banana Republic, ou de Gap par exemple ? Il est de quelle couleur, ton costume ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais y trouver quelque chose ! »

« Oh un gris pas trop foncé, moyen, passe-partout, justement je me disais que ça permettait un peu tout pour la chemise. Gap, c'est une bonne idée, t'as raison, j'irai y faire un tour. »

* * *

_Il m'a invité au théâtre... je veux dire, il ne m'a pas appelé pour me proposer de se retrouver quelque part juste pour discuter, comme les fois d'avant... Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il nous avait acheté des places de théâtre. Il m'a acheté une place de théâtre... pas un café, pas une salade... Oui je sais, Mercedes était encore plus dégoutée, mais je veux dire... c'est la première fois que je suis allé voir un spectacle à la maison commune sans avoir moi-même tout organisé et surtout c'est là première fois que j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père ou que... moi même._

Ils marchaient côte à côte, sirotant les milk-shakes que Kurt venaient de leurs achetés. Cela avait été la moindre des choses, avait insisté Kurt, après la fin de la représentation théâtrale de Greg Evigan.

« Je peux te poser une question, Blaine ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tu as plus de seize ans. » En fait, ce n'était pas exactement la question qu'il voulait poser. Ce n'était pas une question d'ailleurs. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Aussi à l'aise qu'il était avec Blaine, il n'était tout de même pas complètement sûr s'il pouvait se permettre de lui demander tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait bien vu, au fil de leurs rencontres et échanges qu'à l'évocation de certains sujets, Blaine se fermait complètement. Son père, son frère, son ancien lycée... C'était le jour et la nuit. Le garçon bienveillant et chaleureux, pouvait devenir une personne distante et amère en un clin d'oeil. Et l'inverse aussi rapidement.

« Euh oui, Kurt. J'ai une voiture comme tu as vu, et j'ai le permis, je t'assure. » Blaine secoua un peu la tête en riant. « Tu penses que ce serait le cas si je n'en avais pas l'âge ? Je ne suis pas un ange, j'ai déjà fait des trucs pour lesquels je n'avait pas vraiment l'âge, mais de là à conduire tous les jours sans le permis... et ça se voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère... » Blaine ne pu finir sa phrase sans rire franchement.

« Non c'est pas ça... » Kurt devenait écarlate. « C'est... c'est que tu n'es qu'un sophomore et oui, je sais que tu as seize. Enfin, je veux dire que je sais que tu n'as pas - tout juste seize ans - et donc je me demandais... »

« Ah ! C'est ça... » Blaine s'interrompit quelques secondes, son sourire s'effaça de suite et son regard devint même plus sombre d'un coup. Voilà, exactement ce à quoi venait de penser Kurt. « Disons que j'ai pris du retard par le passé. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Et j'ai redoublé du coup. C'est tout. »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de développer. Kurt n'avait pas envie de l'y pousser. Après tout, plein d'élèves ont des difficultés et sont amenés à refaire leur année, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais Blaine en avait peut-être un peu honte malgré tout. Pourtant, les standards de Dalton était assez élevé, de ce qu'il savait. Mais peut-être que Blaine avait particulièrement bien réussi à surmonter son retard.

Ce regard... il n'avait pas eu un regard si mélancolique sur Blaine même quand il avait parlé des brimades et autres malveillances subies après son coming-out dans son ancien lycée.

Mais en plein dans sa réflexion, il entendit Blaine de nouveau : « ...Et toujours pas moyen de lui parler ? »

Kurt baissa la tête et trembla des lèvres légèrement. Mais suffisamment pour que Blaine le remarque.

« Kurt, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu peux tout me dire à moi, tu sais. »

« Oui je sais... c'est que... »

« Il t'a fait quelque chose d'autre ? » Blaine paraissait inquiet maintenant.

Kurt releva les yeux. « Non, il n'a rien fait de particulier dernièrement, rien d'inhabituel. Il me maltraite même un peu moins d'ailleurs. »

« Mais ? » L'inquiétude de Blaine ne semblait pas s'atténuer.

« Mais rien. Je t'assure. Des menaces de temps à autres. Comme quoi je ne dois pas en parler, des trucs comme ça... »

« Kurt. » Blaine fixait Kurt du regard. « L'autre fois, j'avais dit à Karovsky qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Mais toi non plus tu ne l'es pas. Tu le sais bien j'espère ? »

« Oui oui, je le sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. Courage, je m'en rappelle. » Kurt essayait d'esquisser un sourire.

« Oui. Courage... Courage... Tu devrais l'afficher sur ton miroir, pour te booster tous les matins ! » Blaine lui souriait maintenant lui aussi.

_Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Blaine..._

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : 2-09**_

_**« Qui commence ? Blaine ? »**_

_**« Euh… Oui… Sa voix est exceptionnelle. C'est une chance terrible de l'avoir dans les Warblers maintenant. »**_

Oui, comme j'ai déjà écrit quelques paragraphes du prochain chapitre, je vous en donne en tout petit teaser !


	3. Chapitre 3 Episode 209

Bonjour, et voici donc ce que j'ai imaginé autour de l'arrivée de Kurt à Dalton ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 3 – Episode 2-09**_

«Bonjour et... Bienvenue parmi nous ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, Kurt ! Je te fais faire un petit tour du propriétaire ? »

Le sourire de Kurt s'illumina encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il fut accueilli par Blaine, au portail de la Dalton Academy, pour sa première matinée dans son nouveau lycée. Celui-ci avait insisté pour être là à son arrivée, non pas qu'il avait eu besoin de beaucoup insister non plus.

« Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça t'était un lieu complètement inconnu, hein ? » Blaine poursuivait avec un petit clin d'œil.

_Non mais faut pas qu'il continue avec ses clins d'œil… Enfin si, bien sûr qu'il faut qu'il continue. Un café au lait, deux toasts à la confiture de prune allégée et un clin d'œil de Blaine. Voilà, j'ai trouvé le petit-déjeuner parfait – je peux rayer le numéro 11 maintenant - et après ça je…_

« Kurt ? Ça va ? »

Combien de temps il était resté perdu dans sa rêverie ?

« Oui, oui, ça va, bien sûr que ça va. Je sens que cette journée va être parfaite. Enfin, si ce n'était cette histoire de blazer… Et ce pantalon… Cette coupe est vraiment… Enfin je veux dire, je pourrais y rentrer deux fois dedans… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment content d'être là, même si je dois mettre en veilleuse mon sens de la mode. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là aussi. Et l'uniforme te va très bien, comme il va à tout le monde de toute façon. Bon, là tu vois à gauche, la double porte au milieu du couloir, c'est la salle de répétition. La prochaine séance des Warblers est à 15h, tu peux déjà te le noter. Ne la loupe pas ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais manquer cela ? Et j'ai déjà plein d'idées, tu verras ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » Blaine répondit en riant devant l'enthousiasme de Kurt. « Bon, voyons ton emploi du temps… Ton premier cours… Ah, oui c'est par là. Moi je dois aller dans cette aile là mais tu vois là, c'est la salle de repos, rappelle toi, c'est là qu'on était la dernière fois. On aura qu'à si retrouver à la prochaine pause, on prendra un café ensemble. Tu sauras te repérer? »

« Je crois, oui, Blaine. A toute à l'heure alors ! »

* * *

_Il a vraiment une voix d'ange. Je l'avais entendu chantonner un peu avant mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce point. Il pourrait hypnotiser un groupe de gamins hyperactifs avec cette voix. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible pour un garçon, même avec une voix un peu aiguë, de chanter comme ça. C'est pas une voix de fille du tout comme il m'a dit, c'est... C'est une voix de Kurt…_

Le coup de maillet fit sortir Blaine de ses pensées. Wes ouvra la séance du conseil composé de lui-même, David et Thad. Blaine les avait rejoints. En sa qualité de soliste actuel, et en raison de ses compétences musicales mises à profil régulièrement pour mettre au point les harmonisations, ils avaient pris l'habitude le l'inviter pour connaître son opinion sur les auditions.

Wes prit la parole : « Bon, on commence par Nick. Vos avis ? »

« Très bien, il ferait un très bon soliste. Peut-être plus sur des morceaux plus classiques de la pop, des bons vieux tubes intemporels. C'est facile d'harmoniser derrière lui. Pour moi, on garde. » David était enthousiaste.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. Les autres, vous en pensez quoi ? » Wes se tourna vers Thad.

« Oui, il a été super, pour moi aussi, il peut continuer, sans problème. Blaine ? »

« Oui, il est très bon, Nick. Je vous suis. »

« Ok pour Nick, c'est noté. Kurt ? » Wes posa le maillet qu'il avait toujours à la main.

« Ah oui, Kurt. »

« Qui commence ? Blaine ? »

« Euh… Oui… Sa voix est exceptionnelle. C'est une chance terrible de l'avoir dans les Warblers maintenant. »

« Oui, ça, personne ne le nie je crois. Mais pour un solo ? David ? »

« Pas évident d'harmoniser derrière lui, par contre. »

« Oh, c'est juste qu'il faut revoir des trucs. C'est sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas forcément faire ce qu'on fait d'habitude, mais avec un peu de boulot, on pourrait parvenir à quelque chose de franchement bien. »

« Oui, c'est sur Blaine, j'en doute pas. Mais ça nous ferait changer complètement de style. Pas convaincu que tous les gars y adhèrent. » Wes était perplexe.

« Attends, je suis pas certain qu'on y arrive quand même. » Poursuivait Thad. C'est un répertoire particulier et s'il faut parler franchement, personnellement, c'est pas du tout mon truc. Je ne me vois pas faire de grands trucs dramatiques. Et c'est pas forcément une question de gout, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable c'est tout. »

« Oh t'exagère, on n'est pas obligé non plus de… »

« Non, mais soyons réalistes Blaine. Ce qu'il nous a proposé était très théâtral. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut aussi s'adapter. Il n'y a pas de raison, et il a déjà l'expérience d'un Glee Club. »

« Ouais Blaine, on est bien d'accord là-dessus, personne ne remet en cause son talent. » David avait repris la parole. « C'est pas méchant, j'ai rien contre lui, bien au contraire, mais faut reconnaître que c'était spécial son truc… »

« Bon, alors, on décide quoi ? »

« A vous de trancher, moi je suis là qu'à titre de conseiller, je vous ai donné mon point de vue. »

« Bon on est d'accord alors, on va attendre pour Kurt, voir comment il se fait au Warblers, avant d'aller plus loin. »

« Oui c'est le mieux. Jeff ? » Wes passait au candidat suivant. « Thad, tu en a pensé quoi de lui ? »

« Ouais, il est super bon lui aussi. Un peu le même répertoire que Blaine, sacré concurrence pour lui, hein ! Mais pourquoi pas, on peut lui donner une chance à lui aussi. »

« Ou alors on peut tenter un virage un peu plus rock avec lui, mais faut voir. » David relisait ses notes.

« Ouais, ça mérite d'être étudié ça, effectivement. Blaine, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Non, non, je suis d'accord avec vous. »

« Bon, c'est noté, on garde aussi. »

« Tu te charges d'aller leur dire Wes ? »

« Non, non, laisse. » Blaine se levait déjà. « J'y vais.

* * *

« Oui, enfin, on a encore un peu de temps avant les régionales Wes, mais ça peut être une bonne idée. »

Blaine se retournait et se rasseyait sur son siège à côté de Kurt.

Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, et avait été plutôt discret pendant le retour en bus vers Dalton.

« Kurt ça va ? Tu es bien calme. »

« Hein ? Bah, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je croyais justement qu'il fallait que je fasse preuve de sobriété et de discrétion. » Répondit Kurt avec sarcasme.

« Kurt. S'il te plait. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien parmi nous. » Blaine était un peu blessé.

« Non, désolé. C'est juste que... Revoir tout le monde comme ça… C'est la première fois que je revoyais la plupart d'entre eux depuis que je suis à Dalton. Et en plus, les voir sur scène et de ne pas être parmi eux, ça fait bizarre… Je suis très bien chez les Warblers, je ne dis pas le contraire mais bon… »

« Je comprends tout-à-fait, tu sais. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu leur manque, j'ai bien vu comme ils t'ont applaudi, Mercedes en tête. Elle va bien au fait ? Je ne l'ai vu que de loin, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lui parler. »

« Oui, elle va bien et elle te salue aussi. Elle m'a raconté que cela avait été encore une fois la foire d'empoigne dans les coulisses. Je suis un peu déçu d'avoir manqué ça aussi quelque part... Je te le jure, quand on n'est pas habitué, une telle cohésion avant de monter sur scène comme entre les Warblers, ça fait sacrément drôle. » Kurt retrouvait son sourire et son enthousiasme au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« C'en est même presque déstabilisant. Je suis tellement habitué à me préparer et me concentrer avec en bruit de fond des disputes et des insultes. A vrai dire, quand on a commencé l'échauffement vocal et que tout le monde était concentré et écoutait tes consignes presque religieusement, j'ai cru pendant un instant que quelqu'un avait piégé le groupe en mettant un somnifère dans nos boissons ou un anesthésiant, un truc comme ça. »

Blaine riait lui aussi maintenant. « Oh je t'assure, on n'est pas toujours comme ça ou tous d'accord. J'ai déjà vu des réunions du conseil particulièrement animées tu sais. D'ailleurs, après les auditions l'autre jour, on n'était pas tous d'accord. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Comment ça ? »

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler. Une histoire de secret, de mystère, qui entretiendraient l'autorité, d'après Wes. Il y tient beaucoup. » Blaine finissait sa phrase en faisant les gros yeux.

« Enfin, je suis content qu'on continue pour les régionales. Très content. »

« Oui, moi aussi. En tout cas, je sais que le résultat de l'audition t'as déçu mais sois en sûr, on est tous très heureux de t'avoir dans le groupe. Tu as été formidable tout à l'heure sur scène, surtout compte tenu du peu de temps que tu as eu pour te préparer, par rapport à nous tous, les membres du conseil l'ont même souligné.»

« C'est vrai ? Merci, ça me touche. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu le mérites amplement. » Blaine attendit quelques secondes et reprit :

«Tu me promets de garder un secret ? » Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Kurt, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vérifia que Wes était en grande discussion avec son voisin et murmura, après que celui-ci ai dit oui de la tête : « Quand ton cas a été discuté, tout le monde ne partageait pas la décision finale qui a été prise et par exemple, il y en a un qui, à l'inverse des autres, n'était pas contre l'idée de te donner une autre chance… » Et il finit avec un petit clin d'œil en se redressant.

Kurt sourit et baissa la tête, il se sentait rougir, une fois de plus. Les papillons qu'il ressentait dans le ventre, il y était moins habitué. _C'est nouveau ça, non ?_

Après quelques instants de silence, Blaine continuait. « Et puis, pour en revenir aux New Directions, c'est si cela ne t'avait rien fait de les voir, qui aurait super bizarre, non, tu ne crois pas ? Et ils ont un sacré talent. Il va falloir cravacher pour les régionales, crois moi. »

« Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Rachel a déjà organisé la première réunion d'état-major pour définir la stratégie à adopter pour les régionales. En d'autres termes, elle a dû communiquer au reste du groupe sa liste de solos potentiels qu'elle a présélectionnés. »

« Oulah, il va falloir qu'on s'y mette nous aussi alors ! Wes va bientôt annoncer les prochaines répétitions. Mais bon. il y a les vacances de Noël qui approchent, on va quand même en profiter un peu, on l'a bien mérité ! »

« Tu as des projets ? Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Oh non, je reste par ici. J'ai postulé à Cedar Point, j'ai commencé à faire quelques animations là-bas, l'été dernier, donc il y a des chances pour qu'ils me rappellent pour les animations de Noël. Quoi, pourquoi tu ries comme ça ? »

« Non rien… Juste, je m'imaginais… Toi en… » Kurt avait du mal à contenir son rire.

« Oh je vois très bien ce que tu t'imagines… Et je peux te le dire. Non. Je ne serai pas un elfe du Père Noël. Ou encore moins un renne, même Rudolph. J'ai assez donné dans le genre, l'été dernier. J'espère bien obtenir l'un des personnages de la parade. »

« Tu étais quoi l'été dernier ? »

« Promis, je te le dirais, un jour. Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un de ceux-là l'entende. » Il dit cela en désignant vaguement l'ensemble du bus d'un signe de la main. « Je risquerais de ne plus finir d'en entendre parler… » Devant les rires de Kurt qui s'intensifiaient, Blaine soupira et préféra en rester là. « Et toi ? Pour Noël ? »

« Oh tu sais, c'est toujours un peu difficile pour mon père et moi mais cette année, ce sera le premier Noël après le mariage de papa et Carole, notre premier Noël en tant que vraie famille, donc je pense qu'ils vont vouloir marquer le coup. On va rester en famille, tous les quatre, avec Finn. »

Blaine lui sourit affectueusement. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre eux alors que le bus approchait maintenant de la Dalton Academy.

_**Prochain chapitre : 2-10**_

_**Mais... mais... c'est sûr que c'est l'été ? Pourtant bébé, il fait froid dehors...**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Episode 210

Merci de continuer à lire ma petite histoire, et merci encore une fois pour les alertes et les reviews. Certaines m'ont fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs, je vois qu'on est plusieurs, et certainement beaucoup, à s'être posé les mêmes questions !

Noël approche... Les sentiments aussi ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 4 – Episode 2-10**_

Kurt était assis à une table de la bibliothèque, essayant par tous les moyens de rédiger son devoir d'histoire.

Il essayait car, à deux tables en face de lui, Blaine et deux autres garçons de son cours de mathématiques se démenaient, calculatrice dans une main, crayon dans l'autre, pour résoudre un exercice qui visiblement leur posait de sérieux problèmes. L'heure du prochain cours approchait, et ils n'avaient toujours pas fini les exercices que le professeur leur avait donnés à faire. L'un d'entre eux poussa un petit cri de triomphe quand il montra sa feuille aux deux autres. C'est alors que Blaine y désigna quelque chose avec son doigt, ce qui eut pour effet d'éteindre instantanément l'enthousiasme du garçon.

Blaine leva la tête pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau et croisa le regard de Kurt. Il lui fit un sourire puis désignant du menton la grosse encyclopédie que Kurt avait devant lui, lui lança un regard compatissant. Il se replongea dans son problème en gommant frénétiquement sa feuille et repris sa calculatrice.

Kurt regardait toujours la table devant lui. Blaine, avait enlevé sa veste et desserré sa cravate. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges à cause de son intense réflexion et de son exaspération face à la complexité de la solution et face au peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

_Encore et toujours plus de papillons dans le ventre…_

Le bruit sourd d'un gros livre que l'on pose sur une table voisine le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il baissa la tête sur son cahier mais presque de suite il fut tenté de relever la tête.

_Non concentre-toi Kurt, concentre-toi…_

Pendant quelques minutes, il réussit à se plonger dans la lecture de son livre et ses notes. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit de chaises que l'on déplace lui fit lever la tête. Blaine et ses camarades de classes étaient en train de rassembler leurs affaires. Avant de se retourner vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, il fit un petit signe de la tête à Kurt.

A peine deux ou trois minutes après, son téléphone vibra.

_J'ai math pendant une heure, tu restes ici ? Quand je sors, je te fais signe ? On ira boire un café bien mérité. Blaine._

_Oui, je reste ici. Ça marche pour le café, à toute à l'heure ! Vous avez résolu le problème ? Il a l'air de vous avoir donné du mal ! Kurt._

_Je crois qu'on a trouvé la solution in extremis. Ça nous apprendra à faire nos exercices à la dernière minute, oui, je sais ;-) Bon courage pour ton devoir et à toute à l'heure ! Blaine._

Les papillons qu'il avait réussis à contenir pendant un moment, revenaient de plus belle. Il se retint d'envoyer un Blaine un dernier message sarcastique. Il attendrait le café pour lui faire son petit discours de « _ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu de ne pas attendre le dernier moment pour faire tes devoirs de math._ » Peut-être que cela provoquera de nouveau ces si jolies rougeurs sur les joues de Blaine.

Kurt laissa son regard trainer sur la table maintenant libre et oublia Charlemagne pour de bon.

Il savait ce que signifiaient ces papillons. Après tout, il en avait déjà ressenti auparavant, un peu… Mais néanmoins, là c'était différent.

Kurt avait bien compris maintenant que craquer pour des garçons hétéros, c'était partir avec un sacré handicap et que de toute façon, cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon.

Mais avant tout, Blaine était… ce garçon charmant, prévenant, à l'écoute, avec qui il avait beaucoup en commun, mais qui ne s'était pas complètement livré à lui non plus jusqu'à présent, et dont il mourait d'envie d'en connaître encore et toujours d'avantage. Et le fait qu'il soit gay comme lui ne faisait que lui ouvrir des perspectives qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginées, s'il devait être réaliste…

Oui, il avait craqué pour Finn, ou encore pour Sam un petit peu. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé quoi que ce soit de concret avec eux. C'était plus l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'attirait au fond.

Mais là, avec Blaine, oui, c'était complètement différent. C'était complètement nouveau.

Oui, il n'en avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Il était amoureux. Pour de bon, cette fois. C'était bien cela. Kurt Hummel était amoureux de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Deux jours après, Kurt se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque pendant son temps libre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse son devoir d'histoire, sinon Blaine allait bientôt pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Alors qu'il parcourait la salle du regard à la recherche d'une place, il vit que Blaine était déjà là, assis au bout d'une longue table, un peu à l'écart du reste des occupants de la salle, la tête plongée dans un livret de partitions, les écouteurs de son lecteur mp3 aux oreilles. Complètement dans son monde, il ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

Kurt se mordit les lèvres. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de faire demi-tour. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer en restant là.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans la salle de répétition qui était le plus souvent vide ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait plus de séances de répétitions des Warblers depuis quelques jours. Wes avait accepté in extremis avant mutinerie générale, d'accorder une trêve au groupe à l'approche des vacances. L'endroit était désert. Parfait.

Il s'assit donc à l'une des tables, dans le silence total, à l'abri de toute distraction. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là quand il senti son téléphone vibrer.

_Hey Kurt, tu es où ? Tu fais quoi ? Blaine._

_Salut Blaine, je suis dans la salle de répétition, je travaille sur mon fichu devoir d'histoire. Pourquoi ? Kurt._

Avant même de recevoir la réponse de Blaine, Kurt commençait déjà à peser le pour et le contre entre continuer son fastidieux travail ou l'abandonner pour aller boire un café avec son ami… _Mmmh, quel choix difficile..._ Il fixait son téléphone, le cœur palpitant.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant toujours pas de réponse arriver, Kurt se dit que finalement Blaine avait simplement dû vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait, rien de plus. Il rangea son téléphone et se remit au travail.

Concentré de nouveau sur son devoir pendant un long moment, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'y a qu'un bruit sourd, à proximité de lui, qui le fit sursauter.

« Hey ! »

« Tu m'as fait peur... »

* * *

« Alors, que te voulait ton ancien professeur ? » Blaine et Kurt se retrouvait de nouveau autour d'un café au Lima Bean, pour l'une des dernières fois avant les vacances, sans doute.

« Oh, simplement des conseils pour un cadeau de Noël de dernière minute. Cela m'a fait plaisir de le revoir. On a un peu discuté... » Kurt se mit à rougir légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, se rappelant de la confession qu'il avait faite à M. Schuester.

« Ah, ben il n'est pas le seul à avoir encore besoin de faire des achats de Noël. Je vais devoir aller au centre commercial, j'ai enfin repéré quelque chose qui plaira sans aucun doute à ma mère à la parfumerie. Peut-être que j'irai voir deux ou trois bricoles de plus… Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Même en n'ayant plus de cadeaux à acheter, je ne refuse jamais d'ordinaire une offre de shopping, surtout en période de fête. Mais hélas, il faut vraiment que je finisse ce maudit devoir d'histoire. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi maintenant et... Quoi ? »

Kurt s'était arrêtait de parler en voyant Blaine contenir son rire devant lui.

« Non, rien… Rien… » Blaine se mit à boire son café pour ne pas avoir à continuer de parler.

« Ben voyons, rien ? Vraiment ? Aller, tu peux le dire, va… »

Blaine reposa son gobelet et pris une pose faussement solennelle :

« Je cite _je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, bla, bla, bla_. Mais attends, qui me dit ça ? N'est-ce pas celui qui, il peine deux jours de ça, ici même, à cette table même, me faisait une leçon de morale suite à une sombre histoire d'exercice de mathématiques finis à quelques minutes du cours ? Alors qu'honnêtement, c'est peut-être la première fois que cela m'arrive, ou la pas-beacoup-tième admettons, je préfère travailler à l'avance d'habitude, un peu d'indulgence n'aurait pas été superflue, d'ailleurs. »

Blaine essayait de finir sa tirade sur un ton d'indignation mais ne réussi qu'à rire d'autant plus.

Kurt, en riant lui aussi, le mitrailla avec les emballages de sucre vides qu'il avait roulé en boule.

« Oh ! ça va, hein. » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes. « Je… J'ai été un peu distrait, je n'ai pas réussi à m'y concentrer autant que je l'aurais voulu. » C'était au tour de Kurt de boire pour se donner une contenance et masquer les rougeurs qu'il sentait arriver.

Blaine pris un air bien plus sérieux tout d'un coup. « Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Non, non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais pu mieux m'organiser, c'est tout. »

_Et j'aurais dû surtout passer nettement moins de temps à rêvasser au sujet d'un certain garçon…_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Episode 2-11**_

_**Une histoire de football et d'écharpes…**_

_**« Papa… Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter ça dès que tu parles football à quelqu'un tu sais… » Kurt était devenu rouge écarlate et regardait dans toutes les directions sauf celle de Blaine. Celui-ci était stupéfait.**_

_**« Attends, quoi ? Tu as fait partie de l'équipe ? De football ? Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! A quel poste ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »**_


	5. Chapitre 5 Episode 211

Je me répète, mais merci pour toutes les alertes, ces sympathiques reviews...

**I think you're adorable !**

J'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu avec ce chapitre. C'est le temps de certaines révélations, comme le teaser vous a sans doute mis sur la voie… mais notez bien que j'ai écrit _révélations_ au pluriel…

**Alors voici la suite, c'est le match de l'année pour McKinley ! **

**Vous êtes pour quelle équipe ? Football ou écharpes ? ;-)**

Dans ce chapitre, il est fait mention de deux équipes de football universitaire américain. Si vous êtes, comme moi, pas du tout spécialistes, voici quelques précisions, avant de débuter :

- Le football universitaire est en règle générale très populaire aux USA, et donc en Ohio a fortiori.

- L'équipe de l'université de l'Ohio, Ohio State, est surnommée les Buckeyes (Blaine en parle rapidement lors de son dîner au Breadstix avec Kurt et Mercedes) et les couleurs de cette équipe sont le rouge et l'argent.

- Il existe une très grande rivalité historique entre les Buckeyes et l'équipe de l'université du Michigan, état voisin. Cette équipe est surnommée les Wolverines et ses couleurs sont le bleu et le jaune.

- Cette rivalité est telle que chaque match entre ces deux équipes est toujours un événement. Cette rencontre est même surnommée « The Game » dans la culture populaire, un peu à l'image de nos « classicos » du foot.

Wait, wait… mais qui est diplômé de l'université du Michigan déjà ? Quelle ironie du sort…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 5 – Episode 2-11**_

« Blaine ? »

« Oui Kurt ? »

« Comme je sais que tu aimes le football, je me disais, vu que vendredi il y a McKinley qui joue, apparemment, c'est important comme match mais je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi. » Kurt fronçait un peu les sourcils. S'il devait être honnête, ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'est plutôt qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment su.

« C'est la finale du championnat. Oui, c'est sacrément important ! » Blaine dit cela avec joie.

« Enfin, bon, tout le monde y va, tu sais, mon père et Carole aussi, rapport à Finn qui joue le… » Kurt hésita un peu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils de nouveau.

« Quaterback. » Lui souffla Blaine.

« Oui, c'est ça, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue. Enfin, je veux dire, comme c'est du football, ça te dirait d'y venir avec nous ? »

« Oh mais bien sûr Kurt, avec plaisir ! Et je soutiendrais McKinley et Finn volontiers ! » Blaine était déjà enthousiaste. « Tu t'intéresses un peu au football alors toi aussi maintenant ?»

« Oooh… c'est pas vraiment, vraiment mon truc à la base, mais, un peu par la force des choses, avec Finn et Papa… Je ne compte plus les discussions qui tournent autour du football à la maison. Et j'ai essayé de regarder quelques matchs à la télé avec eux aussi. Avant de ne plus y avoir droit. » Quand Kurt eut fini sa phrase, Blaine le regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Oui, » Reprenait-il, « Je suis en quelque sorte banni du salon les jours de matchs, depuis ce match-là, l'autre fois, où apparemment j'ai dépassé certaines limites. Je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment quel était le problème d'ailleurs. Cette écharpe bleue et jaune aurait parfaitement été coordonnée avec ma tenue de ce jour-là, bien plus qu'une rouge et argent, c'est tout. Quand j'ai simplement fait cette remarque, ils sont devenus dingues et... »

« Bleu et jaune ? Attends, ne me dis pas que c'était pendant _The Game_, quand même ? Tu voulais une écharpe des… _Wolverines_ ? » Blaine grimaçait en disant le dernier mot et il avait même élevé un peu la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Kurt écarquillait les yeux devant l'expression du visage de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même ses yeux étaient un peu fous, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, un peu comme ceux de Burt et Finn ce jour-là, quand ils lui dirent que jamais un seul dollar de cette famille ne servirait à acheter le moindre déchet de ces idiots du Michigan, et ils avaient d'ailleurs employé des termes bien plus fleuris que _déchet _et_ idiots_.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Kurt. Porter les couleurs du Mich… Franchement, Kurt ? » Blaine finissait sa phrase en secouant la tête.

Kurt se contenta de faire les gros yeux, une fois de plus.

* * *

« Papa, Carole, je vous présente Blaine, mon ami de la Dalton Academy »

« Bonjour Madame. M. Hummel. »

« Bonjour Blaine, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! » Lui répondit Carole.

« Salut Blaine. Donc tu aimes le football ? On va s'entendre alors. Kurt t'as dit qu'il avait fait gagner l'équipe l'année dernière ? ça c'est mon fils ! » Burt fini sa phrase avec fierté et enveloppa les épaules de Kurt avec son bras.

« Papa… Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter ça dès que tu parles football à quelqu'un tu sais… » Kurt était devenu rouge écarlate et regardait dans toutes les directions sauf celle de Blaine. Celui-ci était stupéfait.

« Attends, quoi ? Tu as fait partie de l'équipe ? De football ? Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! A quel poste ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

Avant que Kurt ne réponde à Blaine, Burt reprenait avec toujours le même enthousiasme. « Et je suis fier de Kurt pour plein de choses, mais de celle-là particulièrement, il ne m'empêchera pas de bicher avec ça dès que je le peux ! »

« Je… j'étais buteur, et ma carrière fut brillante certes, mais brève. Voilà. »

« Buteur ? Mais c'est excellent ! »

« Oh mon fils a carrément un pied en or. Dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de continuer. »

« Papa, on en a déjà discuté. Tu sais bien que c'était… Enfin, bon. N'en parlons plus. Cela n'intéresse pas Blaine de toute façon, toutes ces histoires. »

« Oh, mais au contraire Kurt, ne crois pas ça. Là j'essaie juste de t'imaginer dans la tenue en fait... »

Quand Blaine se rendit compte de l'ambigüité de sa phrase et que ces interlocuteurs commençaient à le regarder d'un drôle de façon, c'est lui qui devint rouge écarlate. Il se racla la gorge et repris avec d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

« Et donc, comment est l'équipe finalement, y'a du mieux ? »

* * *

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Allez, Kurt, s'il te plait… »

« C'est hors de question »

« Tu m'as promis… »

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. Je t'ai dit on verra. Maintenant c'est tout vu. Je n'irai pas sur le terrain de football de Dalton taper dans quelques ballons avec toi et encore moins en tenue. »

« Juste une fois ? »

« Blaine, tu ne peux pas simplement oublier cela ? J'ai participé à un seul match. D'accord j'ai déchiré mais bon, c'est finalement assez anecdotique. C'est pas comme quand je faisais partie des Cheerleaders et que j'ai… »

Kurt s'arrêta net. Ses yeux devaient surement avoir triplé de taille, ses joues avaient sans doute atteint une nuance de rouge dont il était sûr qu'elle n'était visible qu'à la surface du soleil d'ordinaire, et il espérait que Blaine n'ait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase.

Hélas pour lui, bien sûr que Blaine avait entendu. Ce dernier, la bouche légèrement ouverte fixait Kurt avec un regard indéfinissable.

« Tu quoi ? »

Kurt baissa la tête. « J'étais dans les Cheerleaders, pendant une partie de l'année dernière. Je m'y étais inscrit avec Mercedes parce que, en gros, on avait du mal à se faire notre place au Glee Club. »

Il regarda de nouveau Blaine qui présentait une expression maintenant située entre la surprise et l'émerveillement.

« Je suis allé jusqu'au Nationales avec ! Et on a gagné ! J'y étais en tant qu'interprète essentiellement. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à mon solo épique qu'on a gagné. » Toujours prompt à discuter de ses performances, Kurt parlait de nouveau avec confiance, voire enthousiasme.

« Et tu étais en tenue et tout et tout ? »

« Blaine. J'espère que tu te doutes bien qu'il existe une tenue masculine ? » Kurt écarquillait les yeux, pas très sûr de comprendre où Blaine voulait en venir avec ces histoires de tenue.

« Hein, quoi ? Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Non attends, tu ne penses pas que je … Non, non, je ne suis pas comme ça... » Blaine toussa un peu et faisait à son tour les gros yeux.

Et Kurt se mis alors à lui raconter plus en détail son aventure au sein des Cheerios de McKinley. Finalement, après avoir insisté sur comment il était épaté, Blaine était redevenu silencieux, et regardait Kurt, comme si ce dernier avait oublié de lui préciser quelque chose.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Non, rien, j'attends. »

« Et tu attends quoi exactement ? »

« Le moment où tu vas me dire que tu as aussi été la mascotte de l'équipe… »

« Blaine ! Tu es impossible ! »

* * *

Il ne restait plus que Kurt dans les vestiaires du complexe sportif de la Dalton Academy. Son cours d'éducation physique était le dernier de la journée. Cela avait été son tour de ranger le matériel avec le professeur de sport et son soin d'après sport avait été un peu plus long que d'habitude. Son masque purifiant s'enlevait moins facilement à l'eau froide.

En effet, il y avait visiblement un problème à la chaufferie. Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude dans les sanitaires. Ses camarades de classe, Trent en tête, étaient déjà partis, indignés, avertir le régisseur.

Kurt avait souri face à la colère des garçons. Le problème serait probablement résolu le lendemain matin pour le premier cours. Alors qu'à McKinley, il faudrait surement des jours pour régler cela, voire des semaines après que le premier réparateur choisi par Figgins, en raison de son prix nettement inférieur aux autres, se soit avéré être un charlatan.

Quand il eut finit se s'habiller, il prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Blaine qui avait surement fini ses cours de la journée également. Il se rappela qu'il avait d'ailleurs un livre à lui rendre. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une raison pour aller boire un café avec Blaine se dit-il.

_Je me damnerais pour un café bien chaud. Lima Bean ? Kurt._

La réponse de Blaine arriva presque instantanément.

_Désolé Kurt. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. A demain. Blaine._

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Cela arrivait de temps en temps que Blaine ne puisse pas l'accompagner, mais pas souvent.

Après un long soupir, il prit ses affaires et sortit des vestiaires. Il croisa plusieurs lycéens qui se dépêchaient d'aller vers le complexe. Il continuait sa route quand soudain, il pensa à quelque chose. L'eau froide. Il fit demi-tour.

_Je vais les avertir qu'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude. Comme ça il ne leur arrivera pas la même mésaventure qu'à Trent, qui avait été le premier à prendre sa douche et donc à être surpris par la température de l'eau._

Quand il arriva de nouveau dans les vestiaires, il fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes et se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Blaine.

« Oh, tu es encore là ? »

« Euh oui, je viens juste de finir mon cours, j'allais partir. Tu as un entrainement ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Ah bon, ben, j'y vais alors. » Et quand Kurt était sur le point de quitter le vestiaire, il se retourna et lança :

« Faites gaffe, il n'y a pas d'eau chaude. T'aurais entendu Trent hurler toute à l'heure… Enfin bref, le régisseur est prévenu. Euh, à demain alors. Bon entrainement ! »

« Oui, à demain. » répondit Blaine, un peu pressé, sans même se retourner.

Kurt avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance, un peu décontenancé face à la froideur inhabituelle de son ami, quand il se rappela du livre, tout-à-coup. _Mince, je suis bête, j'aurais pu le lui donner. Je n'ai qu'à le laisser dans ses affaires_.

Une nouvelle fois, il fit demi-tour vers les vestiaires.

Une fois sur place, la pièce était vide. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers la salle des sports de combat où l'entrainement avait donc apparemment déjà commencé.

Mais cette salle était également déserte. Personne n'était autour des sacs de boxe. Les tatamis étaient vides. L'endroit complètement silencieux.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers la salle de musculation, puis le gymnase, qui étaient vides eux aussi. De plus en plus perplexe, il finit par se résoudre à se diriger vers la sortie quand un bruit étouffé un peu lointain attira son attention.

Il chercha à en deviner l'origine quand il entendit un autre bruit, mais cette fois ressemblant à un gémissement, suivi d'un petit cri un peu plaintif. Cela venait du local de rangement du matériel.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que la panique et l'effroi ne s'emparent de lui.

_Blaine n'est tout de même pas en train de se faire attaquer ?_

Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la porte du local et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il s'arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes, saisi par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Putain Blaine ! On a dit qu'on faisait attention pour les visages ! Tout le monde ne fait pas partie du club de boxe comme toi, et puis on risque de se faire choper si on a des marques trop visibles ! »

« Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté. Tiens, voilà de la glace. » Blaine se retourna pour ramasser le sachet et tomba en arrêt devant Kurt.

Blaine et cinq autres garçons, dont il ne pouvait même pas dire les noms pour la plupart, se tenaient devant lui.

Blaine était torse nu, portant simplement un pantalon de survêtement qui avait été découpé à hauteur des genoux sans soin. Ses mains étaient grossièrement recouvertes de gaze et il était déjà en sueur.

Kurt avalait la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas trop devant quoi il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de trouver cela fascinant. D'être fasciné par Blaine. Fasciné ? Oui, on va dire fasciné.

Celui-ci repris la parole au bout d'un moment, d'un ton sévère. « Je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui les gars. Kurt, on se retrouve dans les vestiaires.»

Kurt mit quelques secondes à réagir mais fit demi-tour, suivant les instructions de Blaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait assis sur un banc. Blaine, qui avait depuis mis un tee-shirt, et deux autres garçons étaient tous les trois assis sur le banc en face de lui. Alors que l'un d'entre eux avalait la moitié d'une petite bouteille d'eau d'un trait, Blaine lui en tendit une à lui aussi.

Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre vécue quelques mois auparavant, pas très loin de là.

On pouvait dire sans crainte que Kurt était au moins aussi pétrifié qu'à ce moment-là, voire plus, tout compte fait.

Blaine le regardait fixement, avec un regard un peu fou, presque identique celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient discuté des Buckeyes et des Wolverines.

Il était tenté de demander s'il allait vraiment se faire tabasser pour de bon cette fois-ci mais se retint, histoire de ne pas leur donner de mauvaises idées.

Blaine commença à parler : « Kurt, ce que tu as vu… » Mais il s'interrompit, visiblement pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il jeta un regard aux deux autres qui avaient l'air encore moins sûrs d'eux.

Tout compte fait, après réflexion, ils n'étaient plus si impressionnants que cela.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu, en fait. Un _Fight Club_ ? » Kurt tenta de répondre, échangea des regards timides avec chacun des trois garçons en face de lui.

De nouveau le silence s'installa et bout d'un moment, après s'être éclairci la gorge, Blaine durcit de nouveau un peu son visage et parla :

« Justement, tu n'as rien vu. Et tu ne dois pas en parler. A personne. Jamais. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à dire, puisque tu n'as rien vu. C'est bien clair ? »

De nouveau, il avait son regard un peu fou. Kurt prononça sa réponse, d'une voix un peu faible, en baissant les yeux.

« Oui. Première règle du… Tout ça… OK... »

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Blaine le regardait maintenant avec plus d'affection et avait retrouvé son sourire charmeur. Alors que les deux autres se levaient et quittaient la pièce, ce dernier finit par lui dire : « Si tu veux, on peut aller le boire, ce café. »

Voyant que l'atmosphère était maintenant bien plus détendue, Kurt sortit quelque chose qui lui passa par la tête, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Et est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer Brad Pitt et Edward Norton ? »

Mais la plaisanterie n'avait pas l'air trop au gout de Blaine, qui se contenta d'une réponse laconique.

« Kurt. »

« Non, non, c'est bon, j'ai compris… Euh, je t'attends dehors alors ? Pour le café ? »

* * *

« Ceci-dit, maintenant, je crois que tu me le dois bien maintenant… » Kurt s'adressa à Blaine avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

« Te devoir quoi exactement ? »

« Me dire quel était ton costume, l'été dernier, au parc de loisir. Un prêté pour un rendu. Tu as découvert certaines choses à mon sujet, alors que moi… je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant à ton sujet…» Pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était à Kurt de faire un clin d'œil.

Blaine fixait Kurt avec attention pendant de longues secondes, ce clin d'oeil... Puis se mit à rire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un parc de loisir de toute façon. »

Ils se regardaient en se souriant. Blaine repris la parole.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'en acceptant de le savoir, tu t'engages à garder ce secret, pour genre, l'éternité et je me retiens presque de te faire signer un pacte avec ton propre sang. »

Kurt pouffait de rire, « Tout compte fait, je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir Tu me fiches un peu la trouille là, avec ton histoire d'éternité et de sang… »

Blaine s'approcha de l'oreille de Kurt mais avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit, ce dernier recula la tête.

« Franchement, Blaine ? Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu excessif, là ? »

Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules, parcourut du regard la salle du Lima Bean où quelques uniformes de Dalton étaient visibles ça et là, et revint à proximité de l'oreille de Kurt où il lui murmura quelque chose.

Kurt regardait Blaine avec un sourire malicieux. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te gêne autant. Il y a pire, je crois. Et je suis sûr que tu étais… hum… très mignon comme cela... » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et continua :

« Mais ceci-dit, tu as raison, si jamais les Warblers viennent à l'apprendre, ils ne te lâcheront jamais avec ça ! »

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que Kurt sois parti de Dalton sans avoir découvert le « dirty little secret » de Blaine…_

_Et c'est d'imaginer une scène pareille qui m'a en partie donné envie de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire au départ !_

_Par contre, j'ai eu du mal à me décider du meilleur moment pour l'intégrer… j'ai finalement choisi de la placer dans ce chapitre, je trouve que ça va bien avec le ton que je lui ai donné. _

_(quand au costume, vous finirez par le savoir, j'ai prévu que Blaine en reparle dans un prochain épisode, mais c'est rien de vraiment terrible en fait)_

_**Prochain chapitre : Episode 212**_

_**On est bien d'accord, vous n'en avez pas assez vous non plus des chansons d'amour idiotes... A moins... à moins que vous ne préfériez celles où l'on parle de jouets à laisser dans le tiroir le soir venu ? ;-)**_

_**A très bientôt !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 Episode 212

_**Déclarations, discussions à cœur ouvert... Love is in the air... mais surtout l'amitié...**_

_J'ai eu du mal à démarrer ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Quand j'ai publié le précédent, je n'en avais même pas écrit un seul mot alors que j'ai déjà quelques premières idées pour la plupart des épisodes jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3._

_Pourtant, c'est l'un de mes épisodes préférés. On dirait que cela m'est plus difficile de broder autour de l'épisode quand il y a plus de Klaine dedans… _

_Hi hi hi, mais non, ne faites pas cette tête mes petits chats… Je vous vois d'ici ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais très bien quels sont les épisodes que vous attendez particulièrement, et j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour ceux-là !_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 6 – Episode 2-12**_

Quand Kurt et Blaine étaient revenus à Dalton après leur pause café, ils séparèrent. Blaine avait un cours. Kurt avait encore une heure de libre. Alors avant d'aller à la bibliothèque comme c'était prévu, il regarda sa montre encore une fois, vérifia quelque chose mentalement, alla se placer dans un coin en retrait et finit par sortir son téléphone.

« Salut toi ! »

« Mercedes ? Bonjour, j'ai un truc à te dire ! » Kurt se balançait sur ses pieds d'excitation.

« Kurt, si jamais tu m'appelles pour annuler une fois encore notre soirée parce que tu dois aller au cinéma, au théâtre, ou je ne sais où avec ton Blaine, je te jure, Rachel et moi on va te… »

« Non, non, Mercedes, je n'appelle pas pour ça. Il n'y a aucun problème pour mardi soir, comme prévu, chez Rachel ? »

« Oui, chez Rachel, à l'heure habituelle, comme prévu depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps. Bon alors, crache le morceau. Ça à quand même quelque chose à voir avec ton Blaine, je parie ? »

« Mercedes… » Kurt soupirait d'une fausse exaspération. « Oui, bon d'accord, c'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas mon Blaine… Du moins, pas encore... »

Kurt entendit le cri perçant de Mercedes dans le combiné.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Pas encore ? Développe. Sur le champ. Ne t'avise pas de raccrocher avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation. Compris ? »

« Oui, oui, compris Mercedes. Bon en fait oui. Pas encore. Peut-être. Y'a des chances. Pendant notre pause, il m'a offert le café et un cookie. Enfin, la moitié d'un cookie. On s'est partagé un cookie en fait. »

« Kurt, ça fait des mois qu'il t'offre des cafés, des restos, qu'il t'invite pour aller voir je ne sais plus combien de trucs. J'en sais quelque chose, hein ? »

« Non, non, Mercedes, je le sais tout ça. C'est juste que c'était pas pareil tout à l'heure. On discutait tout les deux, de la Saint Valentin, tout ça… Et il a passé ma commande sans même me demander ce que je voulais parce qu'il le savait déjà. Et le cookie, c'était un cookie cupidon. Et… » Il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots.

« Et quoi ? Kurt ? »

« Et je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose pour ce jour là. Pour moi, je veux dire. »

« Oh ! »

« Oui, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais s'il déclarait sa flamme en chanson, à cette occasion. Et tout porte à croire, que c'est moi. Juste après ça, il a commandé pour nous deux, parce qu'il savait ce que j'allais prendre, et il a tenu à m'inviter et on a partagé le cookie cupidon – mais je te l'ai déjà dit ça non ? Je sais plus. Si hein ? Je te l'ai dit. Je suis tout retourné en fait ! »

« Demain. 8h. Chambre de Rachel. Bilan complet. Si tu ne viens pas, on viendra te chercher à Dalton et on te transformera en brochette. OK ? C'est bon, tu peux raccrocher maintenant. »

« Oui, moi aussi je t'embrasse Mercedes ! »

* * *

En passant par là avant d'aller retrouver ses camarades de classe, Kurt vit Blaine dans la salle de repos. Il était assis seul à une table, avec son lecteur mp3 entre les mains, un carnet de note et un stylo posés devant lui. Il respira un bon coup, pensa à ce que lui avait dit Mercedes lors de leur soirée pyjama et s'approcha. Il s'assit en face de lui en le saluant.

« Hey, alors, tu as trouvé ta chanson ? »

« Ouiiii ! » Blaine lui répondit d'un air très enthousiaste en bondissant sur son siège, et il lui présenta le lecteur pour qu'il y lise le titre.

Kurt pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir « Mmmm. OK. » Il posa finalement sa question. « Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas un bon choix ? Elle est super cette chanson ! »

« Oui, elle est... comment dire, sympa... C'est vrai, je n'en doute pas. » Kurt plissa les yeux. « Mais, je veux dire, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça comme chanson de sérénade pour la Saint Valentin, en fait. »

« Mais c'est ça l'idée ! Quelque chose de dynamique, de fun ! De différent ! D'inattendu ! Et les arrangements avec les Warblers vont être terribles là-dessus ! Tu vas voir, j'ai pensé à deux trois trucs de mise en scène aussi ! Plus ce que les gars vont être capables de faire sur la chorégraphie... » Blaine repris sa respiration. « Non, j'ai bien réfléchi, ça colle complètement. C'est tout-à-fait ce que je veux. »

« Différent, inattendu, ça, c'est certain. Pour être spécial, ça va être spécial. » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu triste face au regard enflammé qu'avait Blaine tout-à-coup. Mais il continua. « Mais t'as raison, Avec les Warblers, on va en faire quelque chose de chouette. »

« Ouais, je me disais, que, quelque chose de bien plus sentimental, romantique, ça allait peut-être le mettre mal à l'aise, tout ça... »

Kurt essaya de se retenir de son mieux mais il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un peu les gros yeux. Il laissa s'écouler quelques instants, le temps que Blaine griffonnait sur son carnet. Puis il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis lundi.

« C'est. Cela fait combien de temps que tu le connais ? »

« Oh, quelques semaines. J'ai fait sa connaissance en faisant des courses, là-bas. Il m'a conseillé à plusieurs reprises, on a un peu discuté, enfin, ce genre de choses quoi. Puis on s'est retrouvé après par hasard alors que j'allais prendre un café. »

Blaine avait fini d'écrire, reposa son stylo et regarda Kurt de nouveau. « Voilà, à l'occasion, on a trainé un peu ensemble, le truc habituel j'imagine. »

« Oui, j'imagine. Bon ben, j'y vais. Je vais retrouver Jeff et Nick pour un devoir qu'on doit préparer ensemble. On se voit à la répétition alors ? »

« Oui, j'ai hâte ! A plus tard Kurt ! »

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Kurt trouva Blaine dans la salle de repos au moment de la pause.

« Salut. »

« Hey, Kurt. Tiens, tu tombes bien, j'ai fait une petite liste de propositions pour la soirée au BreadstiX, regarde si ça te va. Tu vois, pour vérifier, voir si ce sont de bons choix, je veux dire... » Blaine respira profondément pour remettre ses idées en place. « Enfin, ça serait bien que... Cela me ferait plaisir que tu y jettes un coup d'œil » Et avec ça, Blaine tendit la feuille à Kurt.

« Je suis sûr que c'est une très bonne sélection, Blaine. » Kurt essaya de le rassurer avec un sourire. Il commença à lire, et repris.

« Oui, tu vois j'avais raison, c'est vraiment très bien. Le groupe va adorer, j'en suis sûr. Et avec ça, on est certain d'avoir un succès fou. En tout cas, rien qu'avec les filles des New Directions, c'est déjà gagné, je peux te le dire ! »

« Merci Kurt. » Blaine souriait à son tour, légèrement.

Ils restèrent là, un moment, dans un silence passablement inconfortable comme cela ne leur était sans doute jamais arrivé depuis leur rencontre. Kurt commençait à penser que même lorsqu'il avait découvert son _Fight Club_ par inadvertance, il n'avait pas été si mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Kurt était déçu que Blaine ait repoussé sa propre déclaration certes, mais il pouvait surmonter ça, il pourrait au moins gérer ça. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre la complicité qui s'était créée entre eux ces derniers mois.

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, Kurt releva la tête pensant qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci s'était déjà replongé dans ses notes.

Il songeait presque à quitter la pièce à cause de ce silence pesant quand Blaine finit par prendre la parole de nouveau.

« Tu sais Kurt, j'ai... je tiens à... Oh merde, je suis vraiment mauvais pour ce genre de choses... »

Kurt se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui dire de ne surtout pas essayer de lui chanter une chanson à la place. Blaine avait l'air suffisamment mal à l'aise comme cela, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter avec un de ses sarcasmes. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire encourageant à la place.

Blaine reprit. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te remercie. Je veux dire, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as encouragé, tu as participé. Et maintenant après ce que tu m'as dit au Lima Bean... enfin maintenant je réalise ce que tu devais ressentir à ce moment-là... Alors je t'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissant. Je me doute bien que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, ces derniers jours. »

Il s'accorda quelque secondes pour respirer profondément et continua. « Je suis vraiment très heureux de t'avoir. Comme ami. Ce que je t'ai dit au Lima Bean, je le pense vraiment. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » Blaine s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir couru à fond pendant vingt minutes sans s'arrêter. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça, se disait-il. Mais il ajouta : « Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi Blaine. Et ce que tu as fait pour moi, quand on s'est rencontré, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, alors que tu aurais pu simplement m'en vouloir d'ailleurs pour être venu pour la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et toi aussi, tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Tous les deux se regardaient, se souriaient. Kurt rendit la liste de chanson à Blaine. Celui-ci secoua un peu la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Sans compter que j'aurais vraiment du t'écouter quand tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas le genre de chanson pour une sérénade de Saint-Valentin, tu m'étonnes. » Blaine souriait franchement maintenant.

« La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à me demander mon avis de nouveau, pour t'épargner ce genre de... déconvenue. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, ceci-dit, je ne pense pas que c'était qu'un problème de chanson, hein, tu ne crois pas ? » Blaine ajouta d'un air désabusé.

Kurt lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de répondre. « Non effectivement, je ne crois pas. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, que cela se soit terminé comme ça pour toi. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui m'étais fait des idées. » Il regarda Kurt, un peu gêné de cette phrase vu les circonstances. Il décida de qu'il était temps d'essayer de détendre définitivement l'atmosphère.

« Ceci-dit, ça a eu son petit succès parmi la clientèle apparemment. C'est déjà ça. »

Puis peu à peu, ils recommençaient à plaisanter, l'un avec l'autre. Très vite, ils retrouvèrent le confort et la complicité dont ils avaient l'habitude quand ils étaient ensemble.

Chacun des deux se disait alors la même chose. _C'est tout ce qui compte._

* * *

Kurt avait rejoint Rachel et Mercedes à leur table. Les autres Warblers étaient éparpillés dans la salle du BreadstiX. Blaine était en train de boire un verre tout en discutant avec Artie.

_« _Alors, comment ça va ? » Mercedes désignait Blaine d'un geste de la tête.

« Il fait bonne figure, mais je sais que ça l'a pas mal touché, je veux dire, vu le désastre que ça été. Bien plus que ce qu'il le laisse paraître. »

Rachel parla à son tour. « Et par rapport à ce que tu lui as dit ? Rien de neuf ? »

Kurt soupira. « Non, non, tu penses bien. Mais bon, on a parlé et... il a été très sympa. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et il m'a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami aussi. »

« Et toi alors, comment ça va ? » Mercedes posa sa main sur son avant-bras en réconfort.

Kurt ne répondit pas de suite, il se contenta de faire une petite moue. Il esquissa un sourire timide.

« ça va bien. Je veux dire, un ami comme lui, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Hein, tu sais qu'on en a déjà parlé Mercedes, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rien que ça, c'est déjà formidable. Alors je vais faire comme lui, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de gâcher cela. »

Il sentit une main se poser sur une de ses épaules et entendit la voix de Blaine avant qu'il le temps de se retourner complètement.

« Alors les filles, ça va bien ? Cela vous plait ? Kurt a encore eu une super idée non ? »

Rachel et Mercedes hochèrent de la tête avec enthousiasme mais avant qu'elles ne répondent, Blaine parla de nouveau :

« Kurt, tu viens ? On va commencer la deuxième partie. Le spectacle continue ! »

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Episode 214**_

_**C'est le moment de faire des expériences... Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, voici un tout petit teaser :**_

_Finn le rejoignait à son côté._

_« Euh... Pour un garçon, être gay, c'est faire ce genre de trucs avec un autre garçon, non ? »_

_« Oui Finn. »_

_« Mais, hum. T'avais pas dit que Blaine était genre, gay lui aussi ? »_

_« Il est gay, Finn. »_

_**Merci de suivre cette histoire. Toutes les marques d'intérêt que j'ai reçues jusqu'à présent à chaque chapitre, alertes, favoris, reviews me touchent beaucoup !**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**PS : j'ai un petit, tout petit tumblr, je ne le remplis pas beaucoup jusqu'à présent, mais si cela vous chante de passer me voir, pas de problème : l'adresse est toute simple puisque c'est vonderfully point tumblr point com**_


	7. Chapitre 7 Episode 214

**Et voilà le chapitre 7.**

**J****'ai eu envie d'écrire quelques « bro-scènes ». Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas trop de Klaine finalement dedans, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !**

**Et s'il n'y a pas assez de Klaine à votre gout… ne soyez pas trop déçus… et soyez patients, pensez à ce qui arrive bientôt ! *****sifflote, sifflote***

**je suis aussi sur tumblr de temps à autre avec le même pseudo vonderfully**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 7 – Episode 2-14**_

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Finn avait commencé à faire des aller-retours pour ramener ses camarades complètement déchirés à leurs domiciles.

Il avait essayé de convaincre Kurt de l'accompagner, une aide pour s'occuper de certains ne lui aurait pas été superflue, mais ce dernier avait dit devoir rester là prétextant qu'il allait aider Rachel pour commencer à ranger et nettoyer.

Le ménage n'était pas vraiment la préoccupation de Rachel à ce moment-là.

A chaque fois que Finn revenait, il découvrait Rachel et Blaine, sur la scène, soit en train de chanter à tue-tête _Wake me up before you go go_ de _Wham!_, soit en train de s'embrasser avec ferveur.

Il ne savait même plus combien de fois ils avaient chanté cette chanson. Ils avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à changer de piste, n'étant plus trop capables de lire les titres, se contentant donc de relancer la lecture de celle-ci en boucle.

Kurt les surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air complètement désabusé.

Lors du dernier retour de Finn, Rachel et Blaine étaient maintenant carrément allongés sur le canapé, Blaine au-dessus de Rachel. Ils s'embrassaient avec toujours la même passion.

Kurt avait fini par débrancher la stéréo avant que cette chanson ne le rende plus dingue qu'il ne l'était déjà et se tenait debout face à eux, les mains sur les hanches, tapant légèrement du pied. Il commençait finalement à regretter son geste, vu les idées que cela avaient donné aux deux autres pour s'occuper.

Finn le rejoignait à son côté. Il commença à parler tout en continuant à fixer le canapé devant lui, comme le faisait Kurt.

« Euh... Pour un garçon, être gay, c'est faire ce genre de trucs avec un autre garçon, non ? »

« Oui Finn. »

« Mais, hum... T'avais pas dit que Blaine était genre, gay lui aussi ? »

« Il est gay, Finn. »

« Ah... Mais s'il fait ce style de truc avec une fille comme là... » Finn fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans sa réflexion. « C'est pas un truc du genre être... ou je sais pas, un autre truc... »

« Blaine est gay, Finn. Un point c'est tout. »

« Ah. Si tu le dis. » Finn semblait à moitié convaincu. « Après tout, c'est toi qui t'y connais mieux que moi. »

Kurt lui lança un regard furieux. Il allait répondre quelque chose, mais préféra surveiller de nouveau les deux autres sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent là quelques instant de plus, jusqu'à ce Finn réagisse à un mouvement de Rachel :

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à son oreille ? Avec sa langue ? Eh Rachel ! » Il s'avança pour donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Rachel et tenter de l'arrêter.

« A moi, elle ne m'a jamais fait ça quand on était ensemble ! » Dit-il d'un ton situé entre l'indignation et la déception, en se replaçant à côté de Kurt. Ce dernier marmonnait quelque chose comme _j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'information maintenant_.

Alors que les choses semblaient s'être légèrement calmées sur le canapé, Kurt comptait à voix basse, _une, deux_...

« Tu comptes quoi là ? » dit Fin après s'être replacé à côté de Kurt.

D'un air exaspéré, comme si c'était évident, Kurt lui répondit : « Je compte leurs mains. De temps en temps, je m'assure qu'elles soient toutes visibles et qu'elles soient au moins dans une position acceptable. Une, deux, trois... Attends, là il en manque une ! »

Rachel avait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Blaine. Celui-ci avait son bras gauche posé en appui sur l'assise du canapé.

« Attends, ouais, t'as raison. Elle est où sa main droite, là... Elle est... Il a la main sur... Et mec, où tu mets ta main là ? Holà ! C'est bon, on arrête tout maintenant ! »

Et sur ce, Finn s'approcha du canapé, pris Blaine par la taille et le souleva d'un coup, sans mal. Celui-ci fit une espèce de couinement lorsqu'il sentait qu'on le soulevait et que ces lèvres se décollaient malgré lui de celles de Rachel.

Il poussa un gémissement de déception quand il se retrouva debout, mais en se retournant vers Kurt, il sourit de nouveau en grand, se jeta sur lui et le pris dans ses bras.

« T'as un grand, grand, très grand frère, super, super, très super fort. T'es trop fort toi aussi ! Allez, je t'offre un verre, tu le mérites trop ! »

Entre temps, Rachel, une fois Blaine sorti du canapé, se pelotonna contre le dossier, un coussin serré entre les bras. Elle s'était déjà endormie.

Kurt retenait Blaine pour ne pas qu'il aille de nouveau vers le bar. Finn s'approchait d'eux et lui tendait leurs manteaux.

« On va y aller, hein ? Ça vaut mieux, je vais t'aider avec lui. »

« Oui, t'as raison, je crois que ça ira pour Rachel. Merci Finn. »

* * *

« Wooo ! Merci, merci, Kurt, merci. C'était la meilleur fête de ma vie et c'est grâce à toi ! » Blaine, assis sur la banquette arrière, encerclait le siège passager et le cou de Kurt en hurlant presque.

« Oui, Blaine, la meilleure, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit... au moins quinze fois en fait. »

A coté de lui, Finn se retenait de rire et essayait de se concentrer sur la route.

Mais cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Kurt. « S'il te plait, Finn, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Quoi ! J'ai rien dit ! »

« Et merci à toi aussi Finn, tu es le meilleur frère de mes amis. » Blaine s'était déplacé pour être derrière lui maintenant. Kurt retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses bras pour ne pas qu'il gêne trop le conducteur.

« Et si on se reposait un peu hein, Blaine ? »

A sa surprise, Blaine obéit de suite à son ordre et se pelotonnait sur la banquette. Il continua quelques minutes à s'extasier sur la fête et sur eux deux, puis, commençait à s'endormir à quelques centaines de mètres de leur destination.

Alors que Finn coupait le contact, Kurt s'adressa à lui : « Il ne peut vraiment pas rentrer chez lui tout seul. »

« Comme si j'avais pas fait assez d'aller-retours ce soir... Tu prends sa voiture et je te suis ? »

« C'est que... » Kurt se mordait les lèvres. « Je ne suis allé chez lui qu'une fois, ce n'était même pas moi qui conduisait, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir y retourner, là maintenant, de nuit. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, alors ? » Lui répondit Finn en faisant un geste de la tête désignant l'arrière de la voiture.

« Tu m'aides pour l'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre ? »

« J'ai vraiment le choix ? » Finn soupira mais dit en sortant de la voiture. « Aller, Kurt, plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on sera au lit. »

« Merci Finn. »

A tous les deux, ils se débrouillèrent pour conduire Blaine, à moitié réveillé, jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt.

A leur grand soulagement, la fatigue aidant, il était définitivement passé à Blaine l'envie de s'exalter, de remercier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils passèrent visiblement inaperçu dans la maison.

Finn aida Kurt à enlever le manteau de Blaine et à le déposer sur le lit puis partit se coucher.

_Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, tu m'en diras des nouvelles du capitaine de soirée, tiens..._ se disait-il.

Kurt resta quelques instants à regarder Blaine. Quand il vit celui-ci se mettre en boule, toujours chaussé, il eut pitié de son couvre-lit et retira les chaussures de son ami.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et pris une grande respiration. Puis il commença son rituel du soir. Ne jamais négliger le rituel du soir en aucune circonstance, était l'une de ses devises. Et puis il avait besoin de quelques minutes à lui.

_Blaine est là, dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première fois, il est déjà venu ici mais là, c'est pour dormir. Avec moi. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il l'avait vraiment voulu... Mais bon, il est là, on va dormir. Ensemble..._

Un fois prêt pour se coucher, il s'assit sur le côté libre du lit. Blaine se pelotonna contre lui. Il n'était apparemment pas complètement endormi. Kurt l'entendit murmurer tout d'un coup.

« Mmm... tu sens bon... »

Kurt soupira et se glissa tant bien que mal sous les couvertures. Blaine desserra un peu son étreinte mais restait contre lui. Kurt regardait le visage de Blaine. Il souleva la main, la laissa suspendue en l'air un petit moment, puis ne put résister, il la passa légèrement sur la joue de Blaine.

« Dors bien, Blaine. »

* * *

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche, Blaine, j'ai fini avec la salle de bains. » Kurt regardait Blaine qui était en train de se frotter les tempes toujours assis sur le lit.

« Euh, quelle heure il est ? Il faut que je passe chez moi. Non ça va, je vais y aller plutôt, je le ferai chez moi. Merci. » Blaine se leva mais s'assit de suite. « Oooh, ma tête ! »

« Il doit y avoir de l'aspirine en bas, je t'en donnerai en partant. » Kurt s'assit à côté de son ami. « ça va aller ? »

Blaine remettait ses chaussures. « Oui, ça va aller, merci pour l'aspirine, je crois que j'en bien besoin. Hum. Euh... » Il regardait Kurt maintenant, l'air pensif. « Hum, merci de t'être occupé de moi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Ils se regardaient, tous les deux, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Kurt brisa le silence pour détendre l'atmosphère. « C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dormais presque comme un bébé quand on est revenu. Je n'allais pas te laisser passer la nuit dans ta voiture quand même. Aller, on y va, que je te donne ce cachet. »

Blaine hocha de la tête et suivit Kurt vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Kurt prépara l'aspirine puis demanda à Blaine s'il voulait prendre autre chose, sous le regard perplexe de son père. Blaine avala le cachet puis répondit :

« Non, je devrais y aller plutôt. L'heure tourne. Merci encore Kurt. Monsieur Hummel, merci pour la nuit. Je... Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça. A bientôt. Kurt, à toute à l'heure ? »

« A bientôt, Blaine, oui. » Lui répondit Burt, assez sèchement.

« A la pause au Lima Bean, si on ne se revoit pas avant les cours ! » Lui lança Kurt.

* * *

« Hey Blaine, j'aimerais qu'on revoit ensemble quelques trucs pour _Raise your glass_ et je n'ai pas trop le temps là maintenant, mais t'es dispo toute à l'heure après les cours ? Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?»

Alors que la séance des Warblers s'était achevée, Blaine été resté assis sur un des fauteuils. Il relisait quelques notes. Enfin, il semblait lire ses notes, il était en fait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait, par la force des choses, échangé quelques mots avec Kurt au sujet d'une répartition de phrases mais celui-ci était déjà parti, sans rien lui dire de plus. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas passé une minute ensemble en dehors des répétitions depuis qu'il avait laissé Kurt au Lima Bean. Sans compter toutes ces questions qu'il se posait sur lui en ce moment.

« Hein, quoi ? Désolé Wes. J'étais ailleurs. » Il répondit, en gardant la tête baissée.

« C'est juste que je voudrais m'assurer de quelques détails pour _Raise your glass_ mais je vais devoir y aller là, et donc je te le redemande, es-tu dispo toute à l'heure après les cours ? »

« Ah non, désolé. Ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai, un rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous genre _rendez-vous_ ? Voyez-vous ça ! Avec Kurt ? » Dis Wes, qui s'asseyait à côté de Blaine puis commençait à boire la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, pas avec Kurt. Pourquoi tu crois que c'est avec Kurt ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu me poses sérieusement la question, là ? » Wes roula les yeux et respira très, très longuement.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas, il s'était de nouveau refermé sur lui-même avec un regard sombre.

« Remarque, je dis ça mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ces temps-ci, vous deux, des soucis ? Tu peux toujours me parler, tu sais.»

« Non, non, ça va. »

« Une querelle d'amoureux ? »

« Non non. » Il releva la tête d'un coup sec. « Attends. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'am…»

« Toi et Kurt. On vous a trouvé bizarres aux dernières séances des Warblers. Vous n'êtes ni arrivés ensemble, ni repartis ensemble. Vous ne vous êtes quasiment pas adressé la parole. Et vous étiez, genre, assis sur les canapés les plus éloignés possible de la salle de répétition. Honnêtement, jamais on vous a vu aussi distants l'un de l'autre. Et puis, t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, même après la – hélas tristement célèbre – Gap Attack qui n'aura vraiment pas contribué à faire briller le blason des Warblers, et…»

« Attends Wes, j'ai entendu comme quoi au contraire, ça avait plus à pas mal de gens et qu'on aurait demandé aux Warblers… Enfin c'est pas le problème. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? »

« Oui bon, bref passons là-dessus. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même après ça tu avais l'air moins malheureux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Il n'y a pas que moi qui l'ait remarqué d'ailleurs. »

« Wes. »

« Quoi ! On s'inquiète pour vous. Et pour nous. Tu es notre soliste. Il est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Si vous vous faites la gueule maintenant alors qu'on approche des Régionales, je ne suis pas sûr que le groupe puisse y résister. »

« Wes, tu es peut-être un peu trop mélodramatique, non ? Oui, Kurt et moi on a eu… on se voit moins en ce moment, c'est tout. »

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas un problème, ça vous regarde. Mais c'est donc bien ça, une querelle d'amoureux…» Et Wes reprit une gorgée d'eau.

« Wes, s'il te plait ! On n'est pas… peu importe. Mais oui, puisque tu es si curieux, oui, on s'est disputé. En fait, il m'a déçu. Et blessé. Oui ne fait pas cette tête, je te parle bien de Kurt. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui non plus, je le reconnais. Il a été très dur avec moi alors que je me pose des questions sur… des trucs. »

« OK, et pourquoi vous en êtes arrivez là ? Si c'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je comprendrais. »

« Justement. J'ai… Je… Je m'interroge sur certaines choses en ce moment. Je pensais que Kurt aurait été le plus à même pour m'aider mais il s'avère que non. Il l'a d'ailleurs même très mal pris et du coup voilà, on en est là. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mal pris, particulièrement ? »

« Que j'ai ce rendez-vous notamment. »

« Ah, donc c'est bien un rendez-vous genre _rendez-vous_. Et donc c'est avec qui ce _rendez-vous_, pour qu'il le prenne si mal ? Non pardon, excuse-moi. C'est indiscret. » Mais malgré tout, la curiosité de Wes était trop forte, il demanda : « Ça s'est arrangé avec ton vendeur de chaussettes ? » Puis il recommença à boire de nouveau.

Blaine poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Jeremiah n'est pas un vendeur de… laisse tomber. De toute façon, non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est… C'est une amie de Kurt chez qui je suis allé pour une soirée où Kurt m'a demandé de l'accompagner. »

Wes recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire, commença à tousser si fort qu'il en fit même tomber la bouteille et avant que Blaine ne puisse la rattraper, celle-ci éclaboussa le sol et leurs pieds à tous les deux.

« Merde, j'en ai même dans le nez, putain, Blaine ! » Wes toussait violemment, Blaine marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible en cherchant des mouchoirs dans son cartable.

Wes une fois sa toux calmée, n'attendit pas de s'essuyer pour demander : « Une quoi ? Attends, t'as bien dit _une_ ? Et j'entends donc par là, _une_ _fille_ ? Blaine ? Je crois qu'un développement ne serait pas superflu. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. J'imagine que cela a donc à voir avec tes interrogations ? »

« Oui, _une fille_. Et oui, cela en quelque sorte à voir avec ça. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. »

« Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Kurt t'invite à une soirée et tu en repars avec une fille ? Sans blague ! »

« C'est pas ça… Enfin, si, dans un sens, un peu. On s'est embrassé pendant la soirée, je te passe les détails. Non ne fais pas cette tête, je te passe les détails, un point c'est tout. Elle m'a donné ce rendez-vous pour ce soir, et j'ai accepté parce qu'elle est sympa, on s'est bien amusé ensemble. Je la connaissais déjà un peu, c'est une des meilleures amies de Kurt qui va dans son ancien lycée. Et puis, oui, je reconnais que ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, ça m'a troublé. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis là. » Blaine regardait Wes avec des yeux un peu désespéré, comme s'il avait l'espoir de trouver dans le visage de son ami la solution à tous ses conflits internes.

« Une des meilleures amies de Kurt ? Blaine ? » Wes se relevait, alla jeter dans une corbeille les mouchoirs en papier et la bouteille mais revenait devant Blaine.

Ce dernier baissa la tête. « Oui, je sais, vu comme ça… »

« Je ne souhaiterais rien de plus que de pouvoir t'aider, mais effectivement, je ne sais pas trop… Quoi faire, quoi te dire. Il y a peut-être moyen que tu es discutes, avec, je ne sais pas, avec quelqu'un, puisque visiblement avec Kurt c'est pas possible ? »

Wes fit les gros yeux et continua : « Enfin, en même temps, tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ait mal pris ton rendez-vous. En revanche, si tu veux juste que je te donne des tuyaux pour... Tu sais… Enfin… Si tu veux savoir comment… Avec une fille… Non, pardon. » Wes finit vite sa phrase devant le regard noir que Blaine lui avait jeté suite à sa suggestion.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas d'une très grande aide là. »

Wes répondit en haussa les épaules. « J'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Bon écoute, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler, hein, si tu en as besoin, à plus tard ! »

* * *

Kurt descendait les escaliers, se dirigeait vers le vestibule et commençait à mettre son manteau. Il entendit la voix de son père.

« Tu sors Kurt ? Une fois encore ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. »

Burt était en train de regarder la télévision assis sur le canapé, avec Carole blottie contre lui et Finn sur l'un des fauteuils, la tête plongé dans un magasine.

« Non, Papa, j'en ai pour pas très longtemps, je vais chez Rachel, voir un truc avec elle. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, je te le promets. »

A la mention du nom de Rachel, Finn leva la tête d'un coup, et se dirigea à son tour dans l'entrée ou Kurt finissait de se préparer.

« Tu vas voir Rachel ? »

« Comme je viens de le dire, Finn. »

« C'est à propos de… Blaine aussi ? Tu sais comment elle est, elle n'a pas arrêté d'en parler à midi et pendant le Glee Club, comme quoi elle le revoyait ce soir et que du coup il fallait que l'on répète la BO de _Love Story_ parce que je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. Attends, tu les connais les chansons de ce film ? On a passé la séance à chanter ça. C'était tellement déprimant que j'en aurais presque eu envie d'abandonner le foot. »

Kurt fixait Finn d'un air perplexe. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, non ? »

« Ouais, ouais… Je sais. On est plus ensemble depuis quelque temps et je ne le regrette pas mais bon, c'est Rachel. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien. »

« Tu penses qu'elle risque quoi, exactement, avec Blaine ? » Kurt fronçait les sourcils en s'adressant à Finn.

« Non, c'est pas vraiment qu'elle risque quelque chose, il a l'air d'être sympa. Mais bon, je veux dire, ça ne te fait rien à toi ? Si tu y vas, c'est que oui, quelque part, non ?»

Kurt posa la main sur l'épaule de Finn, et lui fit un sourire un peu mélancolique.

« Bien sûr, tu as raison Finn. Tu m'attends, ne t'endors pas, et je te raconterai tout ce que je saurais à mon retour, quand je t'apporterai ton verre de lait chaud ? »

« Ouais, merci mec. Et tu pourras y ajouter une cuillerée de miel, s'il te plait ? »

* * *

« Kurt ? »

Blaine surpris de voir son ami à cet endroit-là, balayait du regard le devant du comptoir.

« C'est Rachel que tu cherches ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, enfin si, elle était là mais… » Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a quelques minutes, il était en train d'embrasser une fille et cela avait été franchement bizarre, lui confirmant ainsi ses préférences. S'il n'était pas un gentleman et s'il n'appréciait pas autant Rachel – comme amie, en tout bien tout honneur -, il se dirait que cela avait été même carrément pas trop agréable, voire pas du tout. Enfin si, tout compte fait il se le disait quand même.

Et là maintenant, il était face à Kurt.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler pour de bon, en dehors de banalités sur des histoires d'harmonies et de rythmes pendant les dernières répétitions des Warblers, ils s'étaient disputés assez durement. Et Blaine, devait l'admettre, il avait été blessé par son meilleur ami.

Mais il devait admettre tout autant, s'enthousiasmer devant son meilleur ami à propos d'une potentielle relation avec l'une de ses amies alors que le dit meilleur ami lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour lui il y a peu, n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait de plus élégant dans sa vie.

_Brillant, vraiment brillant Anderson. Non pas que tu l'avais envisagé, mais tu peux définitivement rayer Diplomate de la liste de tes futures carrières potentielles. _

« Oui, je sais, elle était là, mais elle a dû repartir précipitamment. Je… j'étais là. Moi aussi. » Kurt regardait Blaine timidement.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Mais alors tu as vu… Enfin, c'est elle qui… C'est arrivé vite et… »

« Oui, Blaine, j'ai vu. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Effectivement, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait, de te juger comme je l'ai fait. Et je veux que tu saches que jamais, jamais je ne te reprocherai quoi que ce soit à cause de ce que tu es. Ou n'es pas. Ou pense être. Et je comprends tout-à-fait qu'on puisse se poser des questions et si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

« Merci. C'est vrai, cela m'a fait mal, ce que tu m'as reproché. Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus avec toi, te comparer à Karofsky, c'était un peu bas, et je m'en excuse à mon tour. Et je n'ai plus vraiment de doute, là, mais cela me fait plaisir que tu me dises cela maintenant.»

Ils se regardaient, tous les deux, un peu gênés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… Blaine s'avança vers le comptoir et Kurt après s'être mordillé les lèvres et jeté un regard vers la table à laquelle il était assis auparavant avec Rachel, lui lança :

« Je suis à la table là-bas, je crois qu'il reste quelques muffins, si ça te dit, tu me rejoins ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Kurt. Avec plaisir, je commande et j'arrive. » Alors que Kurt commençait à se diriger vers sa table, Blaine le rappela. « Hey, Kurt ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Quand tu as embrassé cette fille… Brittany c'est ça ? » Kurt hocha de la tête, un peu perplexe. « Enfin, tu vois, bref… Je me disais, je me demandais… Toi aussi tu avais trouvé ça… Comment dire, bizarre ? »

Kurt souriait. « Oui Blaine, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre, très bizarre. »

« OK. Oui. Bien. J'arrive, et garde moi des muffins alors, je te prends quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut, à tout de suite. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit encore d'avantage le temps de revenir à sa place. _Gentleman Blaine_ était de retour… _Gentleman Gay Blaine_ était de retour…

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Episode 215**_

_**Baby Penguin contre les Sexified Warblers !**_

_Il essayait de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas que Kurt se braque de nouveau comme l'autre fois. « Enfin, c'est pas des… films ou des trucs de ce genre… Non, c'est un site d'information, super bien fait et y'en a pas beaucoup des comme ça et cela te sera utile, en tout cas moi j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses et notamment… »_

_Kurt, se leva d'un coup. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et commença à chanter Lalalala, d'une façon assez étrange._

_**Encore merci de suivre ma petite histoire, à bientôt !**_


	8. Chapitre 8 Episode 215

**Welcome back !**

**Donc voici ce que m'a inspiré l'épisode 215, **_**Sexy**_**. Deux pincées de Warblers, un soupçon de Burt et une grande cuillerée de Klaine...**

**Merci beaucoup des reviews, alertes, favoris que j'ai trouvés à mon retour !**

**N'hésitez pas à passer par mon petit tumblr comme certains m'y ont retrouvé, ****qui s'appelle aussi vonderfully, c'est parfois plus interactif je trouve, j'avoue que je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 8 – Episode 2-15**_

« Donc Blaine, tu penses qu'il faut partir dans cette direction, comment dire, qui exploiterait notre sex-appeal pour les Régionales qui arrivent ? Je vois que tu as soumis quelques titres au conseil. » Quelques sifflements suggestifs parvenaient du fond de la pièce.

Wes regarda sévèrement dans cette direction mais fit passer à David et Thad un post-it sur lesquels une demi-douzaine de titres étaient inscrits. « Ouais, ouais, ouais… ça peut être pas mal... _Do ya think I'm sexy ? _Cool ! »

« Je m'interroge quand même sur la pertinence d'un tel programme. » Repris Wes.

Alors que des protestations se faisaient entendre, il poursuivit en haussa la voix. « S'il vous plait… Effectivement, je ne suis pas encore complètement convaincu. »

Les trois quarts des Warblers firent une mine indignée et commencèrent à parler tous ensemble. Wes utilisa une fois de plus son maillet pour rétablir le calme. « Holà ! Holà, on se calme s'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé mais… Blaine nous a hélas montré récemment qu'il n'avait pas que des idées lumineuses, notamment dans ces choix de titres et de thèmes. Donc oui, je m'interroge. »

Blaine s'enfonçait un peu dans son fauteuil, comme écrasé par le regard de Wes posé sur lui à ce moment-là. Kurt qui était assis à côté de lui, entendait des bribes de ce qu'il se murmurait à lui-même. _Honte de ma vie… Jamais… Me lâcher avec ça…_ Mais David prenait à son tour la parole.

« Attends ! Certains employés d'autres magasins Gap ont manifesté de l'intérêt pour une performance de notre part auprès du proviseur. Au contraire, c'était une excellente idée ! Et une superbe réussite. Selon le point de vue auquel on se place. Bien entendu, désolé. » David finit de parler regardant à son tour Blaine et en essayant par tous les moyens d'afficher un visage navré. Mais au contraire, il ne parvenait pas à calmer le fou rire qui le menaçait.

Blaine quant à lui ne souriait pas du tout. « Wes, on peut reprendre l'ordre du jour s'il te plait ? »

Kurt lança un petit regard compatissant à Blaine et lui serra le bras pour lui exprimer son soutient.

« Quoi ! C'est tout-à-fait l'ordre du jour ! Bon, bon, d'accord. Voilà ce que je vous propose. On pourrait faire un essai, avec un des titres que suggère Blaine par exemple. Et on avisera alors, pour voir si on part sur le total sexy pour les régionales. Mais bon, je ne vous garantis rien. » Wes s'adressa de nouveau à Blaine. « Alors, tu vois quoi, pour démarrer, puisque c'est ton idée ? »

Blaine réfléchissait. « Je ne sais pas trop… Mais par exemple _Animal_, pourquoi pas pour commencer, pas trop difficile. Et on pourrait tester ça avec les filles de Crawford, pour voir si ça marche vraiment. »

Thad haussa un sourcil. « Blaine nous suggère d'aller draguer les filles de Crawford ? Non pas que cela me dérange… »

Wes ne put s'empêcher de glousser à côté de lui. « Fais confiance à Blaine, il peut très bien séduire des filles quand il le veut ! »

« Wes. » Blaine se contenta de dire sèchement, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Oh, ça oui, il le peut… Je peux témoigner. » Kurt avait dit sa phrase d'un air absent et très doucement sans se rendre compte qu'il avait quand même parlé suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des garçons situés autour de lui, et donc Blaine y compris, l'entendent et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Kurt ! » Blaine regardait son ami outré. « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » Puis s'enfonçant de nouveau dans son fauteuil, il marmonna doucement : « Non mais c'est ma fête, ou quoi, je voulais juste préparer les Régionales moi… »

Wes redevint sérieux. « Bon, bon. Reprenons. Donc les filles de Crawford ? Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour se produire devant elles ? »

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine l'air interrogatif. « Les filles d'où ? »

« De l'école de Crawford Country Day. Il y a régulièrement des échanges pédagogiques entre cet établissement et la Dalton Academy. » Lui expliquait Blaine.

« Oui enfin, entre Dalton et Crawford, il y a surement plus d'échanges salivaires que d'échanges pédagogiques, si on veut être honnête… » Précisa Nick. Tout le monde recommençait à rire. Au bureau du conseil, David et Thad se regardaient en coin, visiblement ils se remémoraient quelque chose qui les faisaient sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pour ne pas parler d'échanges d'autres fluides corporels. » ajouta Jeff l'air pensif.

Cette fois, l'hilarité générale envahit la pièce. Kurt était devenu écarlate. Blaine tenait son poing serré devant la bouche, partagé entre affliction et amusement.

Wes frappait fort et à plusieurs reprises avec son maillet pour ramener le calme dans la salle et recadrer le débat. « Messieurs, on se concentre sur l'ordre du jour s'il vous plait, là ! Bon on est d'accord pour _Animal_ et Crawford alors ? Pour commencer, c'est pas mal. Ceci-dit, c'est vrai que cela ne sera pas un public très hostile. » Plusieurs garçons recommençaient à pouffer de rire.

Wes fit les gros yeux. « C'est pas possible, on arrivera à rien d'autre aujourd'hui. Bon, on va vous transmettre les paroles, et on se revoit tous demain à la même heure pour tout mettre en place. David, Thad, vous vous chargez de contacter Crawford ? Je crois que hum, vous avez des connaissances là-bas. Sur ce, la séance est levée. » Et Wes donna un dernier coup de maillet.

* * *

Kurt, Jeff et Nick sortaient de leur classe, désabusés.

« ça devrait pas être légal de nous donner aussi peu de temps pour rendre une composition » Nick marmonnait en fermant son cartable. « Et la matinée n'est même pas terminée. Va savoir ce qui nous attend encore. »

« Pfff, et hier j'en ai déjà eu une autre en Français à rendre avant la fin de la semaine… » Kurt montrait autant d'enthousiasme que ses deux camarades de classe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant Blaine planté au milieu du couloir devant la porte. « Hey les gars ! ça va pas ? Vous en faites de drôles de têtes. »

« Salut ! Je ne sais pas les tiens mais nos profs sont déchainés en ce moment. A croire qu'ils pensent qu'on n'a pas de vie en dehors d'ici. » Nick soupirait de nouveau très fort.

« Hum, Kurt, je peux te parler pendant la pause ? Seul… enfin en privé. » La voix de Blaine montait un peu dans les aigus. « Vous nous excusez les gars, Kurt tu viens ? » Et avant que Kurt ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Blaine lui prenait le bras.

Les yeux de Jeff s'écarquillaient comme s'il voyait le père-noël descendre de la cheminée. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Si, si, dites-moi que c'est vrai, hein ! Oh ! Nick, t'as pas un mouchoir, je crois que je vais pleurer d'émotion… Enfin, depuis le temps ! Oh c'est… »

« Jeff ? Tu parles de quoi là ? » Blaine lui lançait un regard perplexe. A leur côté, Nick et Kurt se regardaient. « Je veux juste parler d'un truc à Kurt qu'on a vu l'autre jour, c'est tout. Enfin, bon. Kurt tu viens ? »

« Je te suis, Blaine, je te suis, oui. » Kurt laissait trainer son regard sur l'air dépité de Jeff.

« Bientôt… je te jure qu'il faut que ça se fasse bientôt... » Jeff murmurait en partant vers une salle d'études, alors que Nick lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos. « … une intervention peut-être… Oui, c'est ce qu'il leur faudrait peut-être, une intervention… »

Blaine trainait Kurt dans les couloirs, penchant régulièrement la tête dans l'encadrement de chaque porte qu'ils passaient et marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à chaque fois qu'il y voyait un groupe de lycéens à l'intérieur.

Finalement, il fit un petit « Ah ! » de satisfaction quand ils arrivèrent dans une salle de cours inoccupée. Il prit le soin de fermer la porte, et fit signe à Kurt de s'assoir à une place. Il se mit à califourchon sur le siège devant Kurt pour lui faire face. Il fit glisser sur le bureau, de lui vers Kurt, un petit bout de papier griffonné.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, Blaine commença :

« Bon, je m'excuse Kurt pour l'autre fois chez toi, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Mais… »

Kurt leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du te dire te partir comme ça, je sais que tu voulais bien faire. Mais bon. Voilà, je ne veux pas parler de ces choses là. C'est tout. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je comprends, je t'assure. Mais Kurt, honnêtement, tu sais, c'est pas si pas si terrible que ça. Regarde, je connais un site super bien fait, et… » Il désigna le morceau de papier et Kurt, qui était déjà écarlate, ouvrait encore plus les yeux à la lecture de l'inscription sex-education-for-young-gay. « Non, non, Kurt, ne fais pas cette tête. C'est pas des… du… »

Il essayait de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas que Kurt se braque de nouveau comme l'autre fois. « Enfin, c'est pas des… films ou des trucs de ce genre… Non, c'est un site d'information sur internet, super bien fait et y'en a pas beaucoup des comme ça et cela te sera utile, en tout cas moi j'y ai appris beaucoup de chose et notamment… »

Kurt, se leva d'un coup. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et commença à chanter _Lalalala_, d'une façon assez étrange.

Blaine n'en revenait pas. _Il chante faux ?_ _Ma parole, je ne savais même pas que Kurt pouvait chanter faux. Il faut vraiment que… Non mais Anderson, concentre-toi Bon Dieu !_

Il se leva à son tour, et pris les bras de Kurt dans ses mains, pour le pousser à arrêter. « Kurt… s'il te plait… »

« S'il te plait quoi, Blaine ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? »

« Kurt, je tiens à toi, et je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout. A notre âge, c'est normal de… »

« Mais tu t'inquiètes de quoi au juste ? Oui, je connais rien à la… au… sexe. » Kurt baissa la tête en se rasseyant. « Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment concerné là, maintenant, tout de suite, hein ? » Il releva la tête et fixait Blaine de nouveau en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « C'est pas comme si je devais repousser les avances d'une flopée de prétendants devant ma porte tout les jours. Alors, peut-être que TOI, tu es concerné, peut-être qu'à TOI ça t'est utile le truc-education-for-young-machin, parce que tu peux… le mettre en pratique, mais moi non, et je m'en passe très bien, merci ! »

« Kurt, je ne mets rien du tout en pratique… enfin, je veux dire… tu sais très bien que je ne vois personne… Mais c'est important. Un jour tout cela nous sera utile. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Oui, il arrivera bien un jour où toi aussi tu rencontreras quelqu'un Kurt, il n'y a pas de raison. Et il vaudra mieux que tu sois prép… »

Kurt recommençait avec ses _Lalalala_… Et cette fois, avant que Blaine ne l'en arrête, il se leva, pris son sac et quitta rapidement la salle, tout en continuant de chanter le long du couloir.

Blaine essaya bien de l'appeler, mais cela ne changea rien. Kurt était parti. Il resta là, à réfléchir. La sonnerie retentit, il regarda sa montre. Il n'avait pas cours jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Il sortit son téléphone et y ouvrit le navigateur d'internet. Il tapa alors _Hummel Tires and Lube Lima Ohio._

* * *

Kurt était assis à son bureau et commença à feuilleter les dépliants que venait de lui donner son père. Il commença à lire celui sur les risques de MST et d'IST. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les symptômes d'une des maladies qui y était abordée. _Juste avant de manger ? Non, franchement non._

Il ouvrit le suivant. C'était celui sur la _partie_ _mécanique_, comme avait dit Burt. Après avoir lu les premiers paragraphes et regardé les premiers schémas, il sentit son visage s'échauffer et son cœur s'accélérer. Il le reposa immédiatement.

Il se dit qu'il allait attendre que personne ne soit susceptible de l'interrompre pour commencer cette lecture pour de bon.

A peine eut-il le temps de ranger quelques affaires qu'il entendit son père frapper à sa porte pour lui apporter son sandwich.

« Tiens, Kurt. Je l'ai préparé comme tu l'aimes. » Burt posa l'assiette sur le bureau et remarqua le document déplié.

Kurt recommençait à rougir mais Burt lui dit : « Quand j'ai trouvé ces trucs, je les ai un peu feuilletés et, hum, » Burt s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. « Et ils ont l'air, comment dire, intéressants, mais… Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a tout. Je veux dire, s'il te manque des informations, je te le redis, n'hésite pas à me demander, hein, bien sûr. Mais tu sais, il y d'autres moyens de t'informer. Internet par exemple. Blaine m'a dit que... Oh, merde ! Pardon, mince je veux dire. Euh… non, je- j'ai rien dit ! »

Les yeux de Kurt semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite.

« Blaine t'a dit quoi ? Tu as parlé à Blaine ? De… ça ? » Et Kurt désignait les dépliants sa main.

« En fait, il... » Mais Kurt ne permit pas à son père de continuer, il explosa.

« Tu es allé lui parlé de ça ? Je rêve ! Jamais je ne vais réussir à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, ni même le regarder en face... Papa, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi et comment Blaine a passé la nuit ici. Et je te le redis, Blaine est mon ami, seulement mon ami. On n'est pas _ensemble _! »

« Kurt, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. »

« Mais Papa ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire ! C'est pour ça, alors, toute cette histoire avec cette discussion, ces dépliants ! Papa, je ne vais rien faire dans l'immédiat, ni avec Blaine, ni avec personne d'autre ! »

« Non, non, Kurt, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu ça. Et je sais très bien que vous êtes amis. En fait, c'est lui qui est venu me parler. » La stupeur de Kurt avait sans doute atteint son paroxysme à ce moment-là. Burt continuait :

« Parce qu'il m'a confié qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à te parler de ça. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre moi aussi au début, voire déplacé mais, finalement j'ai réfléchi et il a eu raison. Même si tout cela est très dur pour moi aussi, je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu sois à l'aise, et que tu ne restes pas sans réponse si jamais tu as des questions. C'est pour ça que, voilà. » Burt désigna à son tour les dépliants de la main.

« Je rêve, je vais, je vais le… » Sur ce, Kurt pris son téléphone, commença à faire défiler ses contacts puis leva la tête pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Son père le regardait toujours, l'air désolé.

« Kurt, il a voulu bien faire, ne lui en veux pas. Vous devriez en discuter mais ne sois pas trop dur, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il a eu raison. »

« Oui, OK. Discuter. » Burt poussa un soupir de soulagement mais se renfrogna de nouveau quand il vit Kurt prendre ses papiers, ses clés et commença à sortir de sa chambre en marmonnant.

« Je vais lui parler tu vas voir, ça oui, je vais lui parler. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je serai revenu pour dîner. »

« Kurt, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, maintenant ? Tu veux pas, je ne sais pas, te calmer un peu, y réfléchir, Blaine est surement… »

Mais il n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'il entendait la porte claquer et la voiture démarrer.

* * *

Après s'être trompé de rue à deux reprises, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa frustration, Kurt arriva enfin devant le domicile de Blaine. Il sonna et la mère de Blaine ouvrit assez rapidement la porte. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir face à elle.

« Bonsoir Madame Anderson, est-ce que Blaine est là ? »

« Bonsoir, Kurt, c'est ça ? Blaine est là, oui. Blaine ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! Entre, Kurt. Je vous laisse les garçons ! »

Kurt passait tout juste l'encadrement de la porte quand Blaine apparut, le visage s'illuminant quand il vit que c'était son ami.

« Kurt, hey, salut ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! » Mais son sourire tomba de suite dès que Kurt commença à lui parler, assez furieusement.

« Tu es allé parler à mon père ? »

« Oh ! Hum… Tu es au courant, donc ? » La voix de Blaine tremblait un peu, et il passait la main derrière son cou.

« D'après toi, Blaine ! » Cria Kurt, en croisant les bras.

« Euh, je… attends, viens. » Blaine tourna la tête et voyait que sa mère s'était redirigée vers eux en entendant le ton de Kurt. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'entraina de nouveau vers l'extérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient maintenant face à face sous le porche.

Kurt le fixait de son regard le plus noir. Il fit signe à Blaine de s'expliquer.

« Kurt, je... je n'arrivais pas à te parler, tu n'as même pas gardé le papier que je voulais te donner. Je voulais m'assurer que tu puisses t'informer comme il faut, c'est tout. »

« Blaine, encore une fois, je suis, comment dire, touché ? On va dire touché, que tu sois à ce point, concerné par mon _éducation_. » Kurt fit les gros yeux en disant cela.

« Mais là, franchement, mon père ? C'est limite flippant là. Sans parler de la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui toute à l'heure, et ces dépliants qu'il m'a donné et… »

« Ah, alors vous avez parlé ? Tu as des dépliants ? Il les a récupérés au PFLAG ? Si c'est ceux-là, ils sont bien, je les connais, et… » Blaine s'interrompit face au regard mauvais que Kurt lui avait de nouveau jeté. « Désolé. »

« Blaine, ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Kurt, si c'est la question. Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ni ton père mais. » Il respira un coup. « C'est vraiment important. » Il leva la main quand Kurt fit mine de vouloir reprendre la parole.

« Non, non, laisse-moi finir. Et je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas encore concerné, tout ça, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'être ou pas avec quelqu'un, tu le sais très bien. Il y a des choses à savoir, pour que justement, quand on sera dans cette situation, on soit capable de prendre les bonnes décisions, d'agir en toute connaissance de cause, et en toute sécurité. »

Kurt ne disait rien, regardait Blaine fixement mais semblait s'être un peu adoucit. Blaine en profita et lui désigna le sol. Ils finirent par s'assoir côte à côte sur les marches du porche de la maison.

Kurt parla finalement à son tour. « Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit mon père, en quelque sorte. »

« Il a complètement raison, Kurt. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience moi non plus. Et je n'ai personne pour discuter de ça, ici. » De son pouce, par-dessus son épaule, il désigna la porte de la maison.

« Ma mère me parle comme si j'avais toujours, genre, onze ans. Mon frère est parti d'ici bien avant que je me pose ce genre de questions et je ne le vois pas souvent maintenant. De toute façon, même s'il n'a jamais eu le moindre problème avec le fait que je sois gay, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marcherait ce genre de discussion entre lui et moi… enfin, passons. Et puis avec mon père, comment dire… c'est mon père quoi. On n'a pas parlé d'autre chose que le lycée, le football ou les voitures depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, en gros, tu vois. »

Kurt regardait de nouveau Blaine avec plus d'indulgence. Les moments où il se confiait sur sa famille étaient rares. Il se dit que s'il en venait même là pour le convaincre du bien fondé de tout cela, c'est que cela devait être assez important alors, finalement.

Ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques instants, s'échangeant quelques regards timides de temps à autre jusqu'à Kurt décide de parler de nouveau.

« Tu es sincère, quand tu dis que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un, un jour. Je veux dire, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un peut avoir… » Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et déglutit avant de continuer. « Peut avoir _envie_ de moi ? »

« Oh Kurt, bien sûr. » Blaine se mit à rougir tout d'un coup. « Pourquoi, tu crois que tu ne peux pas plaire à qui que ce soit ? »

« Aucun des garçons pour lesquels j'ai jamais craqué n'a répondu à mes avances. Bon d'accord la plupart était hétéros, ça n'aide pas, c'est sûr. Et le seul qui ait manifesté de l'intérêt pour moi, outre le fait qu'il ne m'inspire pas grand chose de positif, l'a non seulement fait de force, mais a aussi menacé de me tuer après ça. Alors, je sais que je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de gens mais, je ne sais pas… J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis pas vraiment le type de garçon que les autres recherchent. »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres. Il baissait la tête. Il faisait partie de ces garçons qui l'avaient rejeté. Et cela rendait Kurt triste. Il rendait Kurt triste. Et quelque part, cela lui faisait un peu mal à lui aussi. Lui-même n'avait pas été réellement attiré pour de bon, par beaucoup de garçons jusqu'à présent. Mais Kurt faisait définitivement du type qui lui correspondait. Il s'en était rendu compte dès leur rencontre. Seulement, il y avait cette forte amitié entre eux maintenant, à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Kurt était son meilleur ami. _Et on ne sort pas avec ses amis, hein ?_ se disait-il. _On ne doit pas gâcher quelque chose de si précieux_, se répétait-il. Blaine secoua un peu la tête avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, des fois, on croit que c'est la bonne personne mais elle ne l'est pas, ou ce n'est pas le bon moment, ou les circonstances font que cela ne se fait pas. Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'on n'aura pas d'autres chances un jour et que l'une d'entre elle ne sera pas la bonne. »

Le visage de Blaine s'était assombrit, Kurt le remarqua. Il voyait bien que Blaine se rappelait visiblement de quelque chose qu'il avait vécu et qui avait l'air douloureux.

« Dis Blaine, tu m'as dit que tu n'as jamais eu de petit-copain mais, est-ce que tu as déjà fait... tu comprends ? Ne me réponds pas si tu ne veux pas, hein, c'est juste que- non, rien. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas que tu me le demandes Kurt. » Il fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la voix. « Mais non, je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon. Ni avec une fille d'ailleurs, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

Ils se souriaient suite aux dernières paroles de Blaine. Celui-ci reprenait.

« Je ne sais pas... comment dire, je sais que sexe et amour, c'est pas forcément la même chose, pour beaucoup de personnes et j'en ai envie, bien sûr, mais... Je voudrais que ce soit spécial, qu'il y ait des sentiments, tu vois ? »

« Bien sûr Blaine, je vois très bien. Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi, je voudrais que cela soit spécial. »

« Oui. Le truc, c'est que, tomber amoureux, tout ça… ça me fait un peu peur. Enfin pas vraiment peur, je ne sais pas comment dire… Mais, on va dire que moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réussite, par le passé, tu l'as bien vu notamment le mois dernier. Donc voilà. »

Kurt regardait le visage de Blaine, qui fixait l'allée devant la maison, et qui était redevenu aussi sombre qu'auparavant. Il avait l'intuition que Blaine ne faisait pas référence qu'à Jeremiah.

« Tu sais, cette histoire de s'aider, c'est valable dans les deux sens. Je ne peux peut-être pas t'en apprendre sur la sexualité, la _mécanique, _comme a dit mon père. » Il roula des yeux et vit du coin de l'œil que Blaine souriait. « Mais, si tu veux parler d'autre chose, je suis là, hein ? »

« Oui, je sais Kurt, merci. Je m'en souviendrais. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais déjà, que je peux me confier à toi. Mais oui, si j'en ai besoin, je te le dirais. Hum, tu veux entrer ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu peux même rester dîner si tu veux aussi, je vais m'arranger avec ma mère. »

« Merci, mais je vais y aller. J'ai promis à mon père que je ne serai pas long et que je serai de retour pour le repas. Et puis, je vais le rassurer. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter un peu pour toi quand je suis parti tout à l'heure. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il avait peur que je sois trop dur avec toi. » Kurt se relevait. « Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, en fait. Bon, j'y vais. A demain alors ! »

« A demain, Kurt. Et salut ton père pour moi ! »

Kurt monta dans sa voiture, Blaine s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il entendit la portière s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il se retourna pour voir Kurt revenir vers lui, qui rougissait un peu de nouveau.

« Euh, je me disais… Du coup, ton site internet là, tu vois… C'est quoi déjà ? »

Blaine lui sourit, et sorti le petit bout de papier qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. « Tiens, tu verras, il est très bien. Et si jamais tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je pourrais peut-être te répondre. Ou bien on cherchera ensemble. Bonne soirée, Kurt ! »

« Oui, merci Blaine. Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi ! »

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : **_

_**Bon ben, on va passer à celui d'après directement hein ? Pas grand-chose à tirer du 216, vous êtes d'accord avec moi. On ne va pas perdre du temps là-dessus.**_

_**Roooh mais je blague… bien sûr que le prochain chapitre c'est le 216 ! Yaaay !**_

_**Aller pour la peine, vous avez même droit à un petit teaser tout fluffy.**_

_**De toute façon, entre vous et moi, qu'attendez-vous du prochain chapitre, à part encore plus de fluff que d'habitude -)**_

_« Allez, viens, il faut vraiment qu'on commence à travailler la chanson maintenant. Il y a un cours de piano dans la salle de répétition, mais celle des seniors est disponible, Wes m'a dit qu'on pouvait l'utiliser. » Et en disant ça, Blaine pris la main de Kurt et l'entraina, en courant presque, hors de la pièce. « Suis-moi… »_

_Kurt ne savait pas qu'il en était capable, mais il sourit encore d'avantage au souvenir que lui rappelait cet instant. « Tu connais un raccourci ? »_

_**A très bientôt et e****ncore merci de suivre mon histoire !**_


	9. Chapitre 9 Episode 216

**Tadaaam ! Voili voilou l'épisode 216 !**

**Bon, vous avez besoin que je vous le resitue cet épisode ou ça va ? **

**Non ça va, hein, on est bien d'accord !**

**Néanmoins, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu la pression, là. Si, si.**

**Oh, ne le niez pas, je sais très bien que vous être nombreux à vous dire : **_**bon ben c'était bien gentil ces petits amuse-bouches mais, les choses sérieuses c'est maintenant, on t'attend au tournant.**_

**En tout cas, j'espère que le résultat ne vous décevra pas trop tant je sais que cet épisode est apprécié, j'espère lui avoir rendu justice. Je pars me cacher dans un coin et je reviendrai dans longtemps, peut-être. Si je reviens.**

**Sinon, j'ai fait un brownie, c'est ma spécialité le brownie. **_**« Avec un brownie de vonderfully, il n'y a plus de soucis ! »**_

**Et là, si vous êtes encore là et que vous n'êtes pas déjà descendu lire le chapitre directement, vous avez droit à une double ration de brownie.**

**Bon, je vois bien que je suis en train de vous faire tourner en bourrique avec cette note qui n'en finit pas et qui n'a pas trop de sens… allez, j'ai pitié de vous.**

**Je vais donc arrêter là et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 9 – Episode 2-16**_

« Quoi ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ou alors, c'est que vraiment tu planes à dix milles. Cette fois-ci, vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de faire passer d'auditions ! » Mais Kurt recommençait à gazouiller devant Pavarotti comme si de rien était.

« Kurt, c'est pas ça, voyons ! D'abord c'est pas moi qui décide pour les auditions, c'est comme pour les solos, tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé. Je donne simplement mon avis quand on me le demande et si le conseil me demande de chanter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. C'est aussi beaucoup de travail, je t'informe au passage et- »

Kurt avait redressé la tête, et interrompit Blaine avec un de ses regards perçants dont il était spécialiste. « Ben voyons, comme si cela ne te plaisait pas, et tu vas me faire pleurer bientôt aussi ? Pauvre petit chanteur exploité... »

Blaine était saisi, ce n'est qu'un _cui-cui_ de Pavarotti qui le fit reprendre la parole.

« Kurt, s'il te plait... Le conseil ne veut pas prendre de risque compte tenu de l'enjeu. C'est tout. Et chacun d'entre nous est important. On est un groupe avant tout. Tu le sais très bien. Je sais que le mode de fonctionnement des Warblers n'est pas forcément ce à quoi tu étais habitué. Mais je t'assure, tu en es un élément clé. »

« Clé à quel point ? Au point d'avoir un solo ? Hein, tu vois que j'ai raison. »

Blaine se sentait blessé pour de bon maintenant. « Kurt. Tu es injuste là, avec moi. Je t'ai toujours défendu auprès du conseil. Dès ta première audition j'étais prêt à te donner un solo, si cela avait été à moi de décider. Je te l'ai dit. »

Kurt se radoucit un peu. « Oui, excuse-moi, je le sais. »

Il fit une pose mais repris, presque aussi vigoureusement que précédemment. « Mais cela ne change rien sur le fond. Concernant la prise de risque, tu te rappelles de ce qu'ont fait les New Directions aux Communales ? Ils n'ont pas mis en avant leur star habituelle et cela n'a pas empêché le résultat que l'on sait. Je ne sais évidemment rien de ce qu'ils préparent, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ni M. Schuester, ni personne du groupe ne va se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait… je veux dire, qu'ils font aux New Directions. »

Blaine soupira. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Kurt. Mais je ne te promets rien. »

« Blaine, quelles sont réellement les chances pour que cela change ? Ne prends pas cette peine vas, et ne prends pas le risque de compliquer les choses dans le groupe si près de l'échéance. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Et je sais que tu seras fantastique une fois de plus, et je ferai de mon mieux, comme je le fais toujours. N'en doute pas une seconde.

« Je n'en doute pas, Kurt. Je t'assure. » Blaine et son ami se fixèrent quelques secondes de plus. Même Pavarotti s'était immobilisé et semblait regarder alternativement chacun des deux garçons.

« Mais je ne manquerai pas de faire savoir ma façon de penser au conseil, à l'occasion. » Kurt finit par rajouter.

Blaine souriait de nouveau : « ça non plus, je n'en doute pas. » Kurt lui sourit aussi légèrement avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur Pavarotti.

* * *

Kurt s'était assis près de la fenêtre. Tous les Warblers étaient sortis de la pièce peu à peu, certains étaient venus le réconforter une dernière fois avant de partir. En dehors de lui, seul Blaine était toujours là, assis à la même place que pendant _Blackbird_. Mais Kurt ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était encore là. Il regardait à travers la vitre.

Blaine quand à lui, qui observait Kurt depuis le milieu de la chanson, baissa la tête. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux à lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la perte de leur mascotte qui l'attristait, et il n'était pas sûr du tout que cela soit des larmes de tristesse. Il respira un peu plus profondément pour essayer de ralentir son cœur qui battait la chamade depuis quelques minutes.

Il avait envie de blottir Kurt dans ses bras. Il se demandait si c'était approprié. Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas. C'était Kurt, et il avait du chagrin. _Réconforter, c'est ce que font les amis quand un des leurs a du chagrin, non ? Parce qu'il sait que je suis son ami. Son ami…_

S'il sentait bien qu'il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, qu'il était triste parce que Kurt était triste, il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un sourire en même temps. Parce que son cœur ne faisait pas que battre la chamade en fait. Il envoyait des vibrations bizarres dans tout son corps. C'était étrange comme sensation, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela. C'était même très agréable en fait. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une sensation, c'était peut-être une émotion aussi, tout compte fait. Il ne savait plus trop si ce qu'il ressentait, il le ressentait physiquement ou émotionnellement. Tout se mélangeait.

Il entendit Kurt renifler, et leva la tête. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

Il le regardait encore. Il était comme hypnotisé de nouveau, comme toute à l'heure pendant la chanson. Il s'était toujours senti bien avec Kurt, quand ils discutaient, quand ils chantaient ou écoutaient de la musique, quand ils allaient voir un film ou même simplement quand ils révisaient ensemble chez l'un d'eux ou à la bibliothèque. Mais là, en le regardant là, debout, pendant qu'il avait chanté, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et ce malgré les circonstances.

Doucement, Blaine se leva et se dirigeait vers Kurt. Celui-ci tourna la tête d'un coup en sursautant un peu quand il le sentit à proximité et eut l'air surpris. Oui, visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était encore là.

Kurt regardait Blaine avec ses grands yeux humides. Blaine lui tendit un mouchoir.

« C'était magnifique, ta chanson. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour Pavarotti. » Blaine avait vu dans beaucoup de films, que dans ces moments-là, apparemment, malgré tout ce qu'on l'on souhaiterait dire, on ne prononce bien souvent que des banalités, quand on ne sort pas carrément des trucs complètement idiots. _C'est donc vrai_, se dit-il, _on est vraiment comme ça dans ce moment-là_.

« Merci, Blaine. Je crois que je vais y aller. On se voit plus tard ? » Et avant que Blaine n'ait répondu quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kurt s'était levé à son tour et était parti.

Blaine laissait trainer son regard vers la porte. Il sentait toujours ces vibrations agréables mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, tout-à-coup. Quelque chose provoqué par le fait de ne plus voir Kurt. Et ça, ce n'était pas très plaisant.

Pourtant, se disait Blaine, Kurt n'était pas là toute à l'heure, au début de la séance. Il avait remarqué l'absence de son ami, mais, même s'il avait été déçu de ne pas le voir, il ne lui avait pas semblé ressentir ce manque, ce vide. Ou si, peut-être un peu finalement, s'il réfléchissait bien, mais il avait été trop occupé avec ces stupides histoires de cravates et de passepoils. Tout lui semblait étrangement stupide, en dehors de Kurt, soudainement.

Encore cette histoire de sensations qui revenait. Ou de sentiments. _Oui, c'est bien des sentiments_ finit par se dire Blaine. Des _sentiments_.

Oui, pas de doute, Blaine Anderson avait bien compris ce qui venait de lui arriver.

* * *

« Un duo, hein ? » Alors que l'ensemble des Warblers quittait la salle à la fin de la réunion et que Blaine venait de dire à Kurt qu'il allait le retrouver plus tard pour travailler sur leur duo, Wes s'était approché de lui et s'était penché à son oreille.

Blaine se tourna vers son ami. « Cela pose un problème ? Je croyais que puisqu'on a voté... »

« Voyons, Blaine, bien sûr que cela ne pose pas de problème. Juste, que... un _duo_, quoi. En fait, quand j'y repense, qu'aurais-je pu attendre d'autre de ta part ? » Wes le fixait du regard, un petit sourire en coin.

Blaine le regardait, perplexe. « Euh, oui, un duo. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est en rapport avec Kurt alors ? Il ne convient pas ? Parce que vraiment, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et-»

« Oui. Kurt. » Wes parlait le plus sérieusement qu'il pouvait et attendit quelques secondes. Le visage de Blaine se décomposait. « Oh mon Dieu, Blaine ! Ne fais pas cette tête, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Kurt est très bien pour cela et tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi aussi cette histoire de duo ? Mais ça fait des semaines que je te lance des perches désespérément ! Mais bien sûr que c'est en rapport avec Kurt ! Enfin ! J'attends ça depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui, je parie ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors tu... ? Oui, hum... Kurt... » Blaine bafouillait.

Wes posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine qui était écarlate. « En tout cas, je suis content pour toi. Crois-moi. Très content, pour vous deux en fait. Parce qu'il va bien y avoir un _vous deux_, hein ? Ne nous refais pas un de tes plans à la con de ces dernières semaines, promis ? »

Blaine baissa la tête et parla doucement. « Oui, promis. » Il respira un bon coup. « Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Oui, ça aidera sans doute. »

Il releva la tête et regarda Wes d'un air presque désespéré. « Je suis terrifié. Pourtant, ce n'est que Kurt. On traine ensemble et on se parle depuis des mois. Non, bien évidemment, ce n'est pas que Kurt. _C'est_ Kurt. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne vais réussir qu'à me ridiculiser une fois de plus, et là ce sera face à Kurt, alors je risque de le perdre pour de bon et jamais je ne m'en remettrai et... »

Wes entoura les épaules de Blaine d'un de ses bras. « Hey, hey ! Calme-toi ! Voyons, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Oui, tu as raison, _c'est_ Kurt. Et donc c'est pourquoi cela ne peut que bien se passer, fais moi confiance, que du bon peut arriver. Tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef. J'en suis sûr. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Blaine timidement.

« Mais oui, voyons. Non, en fait je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Merci Wes. D'être là. D'avoir toujours été là. Merci. » C'était au tour de Blaine de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Pas de problème. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. A plus tard, Blaine. Choisis bien ! Et je ne parle pas que du duo ! »

« Oui, à plus tard. Je te tiens au courant ! »

« J'y compte bien ! » Répondit Wes en s'éloignant.

* * *

Blaine ne se rassit pas après leur deuxième baiser. Lui et Kurt finirent par se lever tous les deux. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage de chacun plongé dans le cou de l'autre. Ils redressèrent leur tête, puis c'était le moment du troisième baiser. Et chacun pensa alors la même chose, au même instant : peut-être que cela n'était plus la peine de compter les baisers, à partir de maintenant...

Quand ils s'interrompirent, leurs nez se frôlèrent. Blaine fit une petite bise de plus sur le coin des lèvres de Kurt, posa son front contre le sien.

« On va s'assoir sur le canapé ? »

« Oui. » Kurt répondit dans un soupir. Blaine aurait pu à cet instant lui demander d'aller s'assoir sur un tas de cendres brûlantes, il y serait allé, sans sourciller.

Assis, l'un contre l'autre, ils gardaient leurs mains liées. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient et finirent pas se mettre à rire, simultanément.

Blaine commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma.

Kurt à son tour fit un mouvement comme s'il allait se mettre à parler. Mais il ne dit rien, dans l'immédiat. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus et finit par dire doucement : « On va bien y arriver, non ? »

Blaine étouffa un petit de rire. Puis respira un bon coup. « Je ne sais pas, en ce qui me concerne, je crois que j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources. Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que cela m'a couté de te dire tout ça. »

Blaine posa de nouveau une main sur l'une des joues de Kurt. « Et en même temps, c'était tellement évident. »

« Oh j'imagine, oui, Blaine. C'est- c'est l'une des plus belles choses que l'on m'ait jamais dites. Et puis, cela vient de toi surtout. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. »

« Tu ne rêves pas, je te le jure. Mais, toi… tu es d'accord pour tout ça ? »

« Blaine, bien évidemment que je suis d'accord. Ceci-dit, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement ce que c'est, tout ça. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit… ? »

« Petit-copains ? Oui. Je le désire plus que tout. Je ne pense plus être capable de me contenter d'être ton meilleur ami. »

« Alors petits-copains, nous sommes. Je souhaite cela depuis tellement longtemps ! »

Le sourire de Blaine s'atténua et il baissa les yeux. Kurt leva sa main pour tenir son menton et lui faire relever le visage.

« Hey ! Non, pas de ça maintenant ! » Kurt déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son maintenant petit-ami. « ça valait drôlement le coup d'attendre ! »

« Je t'ai fait attendre... Oui. » Blaine essaya de baisser la tête de nouveau, mais Kurt qui avait toujours la main posée sous son menton l'en empêcha.

« Blaine, tu me l'as dit toi même, rappelle-toi, des fois ce n'est pas la bonne personne, des fois ce n'est pas le bon moment... »

« Et là, c'est le bon moment, avec la bonne personne... » Blaine souriait de nouveau, tout comme Kurt qui honnêtement, arborait son plus large sourire sans interruption depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ils se regardaient de nouveau, intensément. Très vite, leurs regards se mirent à naviguer entre leurs yeux et leurs lèvres. Ils approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre en même temps et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, malgré les gestes encore maladroits et un peu timides, le baiser s'approfondissait. Ils s'accordèrent même quelques très légers gémissements, quelques caresses plus appuyées.

Quand le besoin de reprendre leur respiration, mais surtout leur esprit, fut trop fort, ils reculèrent leurs visages, se regardant essoufflés, mais toujours avec la même intensité.

« Woah ! »

« Oui, woah ! »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre l'autre, et Blaine pensa au fait qu'il avait voulu faire cela dans la salle des Warblers et n'avait pas osé. Kurt était maintenant tout contre lui, une vague d'émotion le submergeait tout à coup, il se pelotonna encore plus près de son petit-ami.

Kurt senti Blaine le serrer encore plus fort. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Tout était allé très vite. Il y a quelques minutes il était seul dans la pièce. Puis Blaine était arrivé...

Ils restèrent comme cela, l'un donnant des petits baisers dans les cheveux ou sur la main de l'autre, à l'occasion.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Blaine finit par se lever.

« Allez, viens, il faut vraiment qu'on commence à travailler la chanson maintenant. Il y a un cours de piano dans la salle de répétition, mais celle des seniors est disponible, Wes m'a dit qu'on pouvait l'utiliser. » Et en disant ça, Blaine pris la main de Kurt et l'entraina, en courant presque, hors de la pièce. « Suis-moi… »

Kurt ne savait pas qu'il en était capable, mais il sourit encore d'avantage au souvenir que lui rappelait cet instant. « Tu connais un raccourci ? »

Blaine s'arrêta net dans son élan et se retourna d'un coup, ne pouvant empêcher Kurt de lui rentrer un peu dedans en riant. Il l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras avant qu'il puisse se détacher de lui, et après avoir échangé un regard complice, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, sans faire cas des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir à ce moment là.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Voyez-vous ça ! »

« Ah d'accord, Blaine, c'est donc ça que tu sous-entendais par, je cite, _je veux chanter en duo avec Kurt_, OK ! Je n'avais pas compris ! »

« Et vous comptez chanter un peu quand même ou bien… Non, parce que je ne veux pas casser votre truc mais cela ne va pas être évident d'harmoniser derrière ça, et je ne parle même pas de la chorégraphie ! »

« En tout cas, tu as eu raison de ne pas avoir voulu faire passer d'auditions, Blaine. Elles auraient été franchement bizarres comme ça. »

Kurt et Blaine tournèrent la tête vers leurs amis. Trent, Nick, David et Jeff se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux et chacun d'eux arborait un de son plus grand sourire.

Kurt était tout rouge, Blaine, n'en était pas loin, mais il dit : « Oh, les gars ! Salut ! Vous hum... ça va ? On allait répéter le duo et... »

« Et vous avez été un peu distraits, c'est ça ? » David dit en haussant les sourcils.

« En quelque sorte. » Fit Kurt d'une petite voix.

« Bon ben, bonne répétition, alors. Et faites nous signe quand vous serez près pour les chœurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne presse, prenez votre temps ! » Trent ajouta, en leur faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

Les quatre garçons continuèrent leur chemin et ne prirent pas le soin d'attendre d'être hors de portée de Kurt et de Blaine pour imiter le cri de collégiennes devant leur idole, bien au contraire.

Kurt soupira, Blaine lui repris la main en riant. « On y va ? »

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient bougé, ils sentirent tous les deux les bras de Jeff, qui avait fait demi-tour entre temps, s'enrouler autour de leur épaules. Quand il eut fini son accolade, il repartit, sans rien dire, comme il était arrivé.

* * *

« Mercedes ? Salut ma belle ! »

Mercedes se tourna d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Kurt.

« Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Prêt ? Tu vas voir ce qu'on a… Oh, bonjour Blaine, tu vas bien toi aussi ? » Mais en finissant sa phrase, Mercedes se rendit compte que les deux garçons debout devant elle se tenaient la main.

« Oooh ! Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Kurt ! Oooh, mais tu m'as caché ça dis donc ! » Mais avant que celui-ci ne réponde quoi que ce soit, elle s'était déjà jeté au cou de son ami.

« Mercedes ! Oui c'est ça, c'est tout récent donc c'est pourquoi- mais, attends, tu m'étouffes là ! » Mais Kurt riait et Blaine à côté de lui arborait également son plus grand sourire.

Mercedes le lâcha et se retourna en criant « Rachel Berry ! T'es où ! Viens ici de suite ! Il faut qu'on organise une soirée pyjama ce week-end, absolument. »

Elle s'adressa de nouveau à Kurt tout en regardant également son petit-ami. « Enfin, tu seras libre quand même ? Non, parce que je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre vous, vous interrompre dans quoi que ce soit, enfin vous empêcher de... voilà, quoi que ce soit, vous voyez. »

« Pas de problème, Mercedes, je pourrais bien vous prêter Kurt une soirée. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil à Kurt en disant la phrase suivante. « A partir du moment où il me consacrera le reste de son temps ! »

Kurt allait répondre à Blaine quand ils furent rejoints par Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ah, Kurt ! Comment vas-tu ? Prêt pour admirer notre show ? Vous allez en prendre plein les oreilles ! » Elle toussotât un peu. « Blaine, bonjour, ça me fait plaisir de, euh, te revoir. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui, Rachel, tout va très bien. Toi aussi ? » Rachel hocha de la tête et il la regardait dans les yeux encore pendant quelque secondes en souriant. Il avait toujours sa main dans celle de Kurt. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Rachel se tourna vers Mercedes. « Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de soirée ? »

Mercedes lui répondit en souriant. « Kurt doit absolument nous parler de quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? De quoi ? » Ce coup ci, elle se tourna vers Kurt.

« Oh, pas grand-chose, tu vois Rachel. Une ou deux histoires, des potins sur Dalton… » Après avoir dit cela, Kurt leva sa main, toujours liée à celle de Blaine, pour la montrer à Rachel.

A son tour Rachel sauta à son cou en poussant une espèce de petit gloussement. Elle regarda les deux garçons successivement en leur disant : « ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Je suis contente pour vous deux. »

Blaine posa sa main libre sur son avant-bras. « Merci Rachel. »

Les deux garçons revenaient auprès des autres Warblers.

« Voilà, le temps que l'on ait rejoint le groupe, tous les New Directions seront au courant. Ils le sont même surement déjà, en fait. » Dit Kurt, en rigolant.

« Oui, bien sûr, avec Mercedes et Rachel, ça ira encore plus vite que cela n'a été avec les Warblers. »

« Surement même que le temps que l'on se soit retourné, elles avaient déjà annoncé la nouvelle. »

* * *

De retour du parc, toujours main dans la main, Kurt et Blaine se rapprochaient des bâtiments de Dalton. Alors que Blaine commençaient à tourner à droite, vers les salles communes, Kurt l'entraina vers la gauche.

« Viens, ne rentrons pas tout de suite, on n'a pas passé trop de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux, depuis qu'on est revenu des Régionales. » Blaine lui répondit par une bise sur la joue avant de parler.

« Oui tu as raison. Et même avant, si on va par là. Enfin, je veux dire, en dehors des répétitions bien sûr. Je veux dire comme toi et moi, rien que tous les deux, vraiment tous les deux. »

Kurt soupirait. « Oui, c'est vrai ça aussi. » Il entendit Blaine s'éclaircir la voix à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et écouta son petit-ami lui parler presque timidement.

« Donc, hum... C'est pourquoi aussi... Je pense que... Enfin, je voudrais... Si tu le veux aussi, mais pourquoi tu le voudrais pas ? Donc je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dîner tous les deux, et pourquoi pas aller voir un spectacle aussi. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, je n'ai pas trop regardé les programmes ces derniers temps avec les Warblers, tout ça... »

« Je rêve, tu as peur de m'inviter ? Blaine, tu as déjà fais ça des quantités de fois ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais là, c'est pas pareil. Je veux que ce soit parfait et je te l'ai dit, j'aime le romantisme tout ça mais je suis nul quand il faut faire des trucs. »

« Honnêtement Blaine, je ne vois vraiment pas comment cela ne serait pas parfait. Toi et moi, n'importe où, cela sera parfait. Et tu n'es pas nul, vraiment sors-toi ça de la tête. Mais je peux t'inviter tu sais, sinon, j'ai plein d'idées, crois moi. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà imaginé ça des dizaines de fois. Et jamais mes Power Rangers ne se sont mariés sans être sortis ensemble une ou de fois avant. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Non, non, je veux m'occuper de tout, je te dois bien ça et... »

« Blaine, tu ne me dois rien du tout. On ne va pas commencer comme ça, hein ? »

« Oui, je sais, bien sûr. C'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire... Simplement... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de t'inviter pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous, c'est tout. Tu es d'accord ? » Puis Blaine ajouta, en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil. « Et puis, j'attendrai avec impatience notre deuxième rendez-vous que tu organiseras, alors ! »

« Alors d'accord, marché conclu. Mais tu veux que notre premier rendez-vous soit parfait ? Tu verras notre deuxième... » Kurt s'arrêta de marcher et avec sa main libre, se tapota les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il reprit la parole après quelques instants de réflexion :

« Tu as le vertige ? Des allergies alimentaires ? »

« Euh non, rien de tout cela, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu envisages pour- » Mais Blaine n'avait pas le temps de finir que Kurt recommençait déjà à lui poser tout un tas de questions.

« Tu aimes les fruits de mer ? Tu sais monter à cheval, hein, ça, c'est pas un problème. Et tu n'as rien contre les danses de salon ? »

« Euh oui pour les fruits de mer, pas de soucis, sauf que je ne tiens pas trop aux huitres en revanche. Et pour le cheval- »

Kurt interrompit Blaine. « Ah ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas gouté aux huitres gratinées que j'ai préparées avec Carole au dernier réveillon. Enfin, pardon, je t'écoute. »

« Oui, bon, je serai ravi que tu gratines des huitres pour moi mais pour notre deuxième rendez-vous, dans le doute, on va éviter d'accord ? Sinon, oui, je sais monter à cheval, mes années de polo ne sont pas très loin. Et puis quoi ensuite déjà ? » Blaine demanda en plissant les yeux.

« Les danses de salons. » Répéta Kurt.

« Ah oui. Euh non, j'ai rien contre, enfin, je veux dire, tu veux qu'on prenne des cours, c'est ça ? Mais attends, tu veux que l'on fasse _tout ça_ pendant notre rendez-vous ? »

« Mais bien sur que non ! » Kurt s'exclama. « Je ne vais pas griller mes cartouches d'un seul coup, c'est simplement quelques options, que je mets de côté. Donc c'est bon pour les danses de salon, le tango par exemple ? »

Blaine acquiesça, en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de son petit-copain.

Ils approchaient des terrains de sport, ne parlaient plus, se contentaient de profiter l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'assoir dans les tribunes désertes, Blaine fixait les poteaux du terrain et brisa le silence.

« Tu n'es toujours pas venu échanger quelques balles avec moi, tu sais. »

« Blaine ? Tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Maintenant ? Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Tu sais bien que cela me ferait plaisir ! »

Kurt soupirait. « D'accord, on verra. »

« Tu m'avais déjà dis ça, tu sais ? »

« Tu ne va pas me lâcher, j'ai l'impression. »

Blaine ne lui répondit pas. Il rigola un peu et finit simplement en donnant à Kurt un tendre baiser.

Le baiser s'approfondissait, leurs positions respectives devenaient trop inconfortables alors ils se mirent chacun face à face à califourchon sur le banc et recommencèrent à s'embrasser intensément.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils étaient de nouveau plongés dans un silence confortable quand Kurt demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as choisi cette chanson, pour notre duo ? »

« Elle ne te plaisait pas ? Oh Kurt, si elle ne te plaisait pas, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, tu sais. On aurait pu trouver autre chose. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas gagné ? Oh, je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi qu'on ne va pas aux Nationales, je suis- »

A son tour Kurt donna un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine pour l'interrompre.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que... C'est juste un peu une chanson de rupture, je me demandais ce qui avait motivé ce choix, vu que c'était pour nous deux, quand même, un peu. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, et pris quelques instant pour réfléchir. « Oh, woah ! Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Je trouvais simplement qu'elle était émouvante, pas trop difficile à mettre en place vu qu'il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer... Woah, quand je te dis que je crains vraiment pour ce genre de truc, hein ? »

Kurt posa les mains sur les épaules de Blaine. « Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui nous a fait perdre. De toute façon, les New Directions ont tué le match avec leurs chansons originales. Ils ont bien gardé le secret, n'empêche. Jamais les filles ne m'ont laissé entendre quoi que ce soit. Même Finn a réussi à ne pas me vendre la mèche pendant tout ce temps. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un peu plus de miel dans son lait pour l'appâter... »

Et Kurt finit en lançant à Blaine un petit clin d'œil : « Et puis si cela te tracasse, je peux te dire que c'est comme tout, je suis sûr que tu finiras par t'améliorer. »

« Et sur quoi d'autre je dois m'améliorer, M. Hummel ? »

« Ooooh, je ne sais pas, deux trois bricoles. En tout cas, nous souhaitons vous adresser nos félicitations. En déclaration, vous avez définitivement fait des progrès spectaculaires. »

« Et en… » Blaine donna à Kurt un léger baiser de plus. « Je me situe où ? »

« M. Anderson, tout ça est bien encourageant mais je ne suis pas sûr que le jury en a assez vu pour porter un jugement juste et définitif. »

« Aucun problème, je suis prêt à faire un exposé détaillé au jury dans la seconde si nécessaire. »

Et Blaine se pencha de nouveau vers Kurt pour l'embrasser, celui-ci avait déjà tendu les bras pour l'accueillir le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase.

* * *

_**Voilààààà !**_

_**Oui finalement, je suis encore là. Je vous donne encore un peu de brownie pour faire passer le tout ?**_

_**Merci encore pour les gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent, et pour les alertes que je reçois toujours. A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	10. Chapitre 10 Episode 217

**Voici la suite, l'épisode 217 !**

**On n'avait pas trop vu les parents jusqu'à présent, hein qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 10 – Episode 2-17**_

Kurt entra dans la salle de repos. Il y trouva Blaine comme prévu, assis seul à une table, lisant des notes et un gobelet de café devant lui.

Il s'approcha, posa la main sur l'épaule de Blaine pour lui signaler son arrivée. Celui-ci tourna la tête et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Hey ! »

« Salut toi ! »

« Je vais me servir un café, tu en veux un autre ? »

« Oui merci, je viens justement de finir celui-là. »

Kurt revint avec les cafés et s'assit à côté de Blaine qui était en train de ranger ses papiers dans son cartable. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il pris la parole.

« Bon j'avais commencé à préparer notre rendez-vous pour ce week-end, mais il y a du changement. »

« Rien de grave j'espère ? » Blaine s'était redressé et avait l'air inquiet tout-à-coup.

« Non, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Non, c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose d'organisé à McKinley samedi soir. Les New Directions, et même d'autres personnes, d'après ce que j'ai compris, donnent un concert pour récolter des fonds pour que l'équipe de compétition académique puisse aller participer à la finale. »

« Ah, d'accord ! »

« Et je sais que cela ferait plaisir à tout le monde au Glee Club si j'y allais. Enfin, en tout cas à Finn, qui n'arrête pas de m'en parler à la maison c'est sûr, et à Tina, Rachel et Mercedes qui m'inondent de messages depuis lundi à ce sujet, la question ne se pose même pas. Et puis... » Kurt regardait Blaine en faisant une petite grimace.

« Et puis cela te ferait très plaisir d'y aller à toi aussi, non ? »

Kurt haussa des épaules. « Oui bien sûr. Mais tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Je sais que c'est peut-être pas à quoi tu t'attendais du rendez-vous que je devais organiser, aller dans mon ancien lycée. Mais bon... »

« Kurt je serais ravi de venir, et de voir tes amis se produire. Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas. Et ce n'est que partie remise. On aura bien d'autres occasions pour faire ce que tu avais prévu. » Lui répondit Blaine en posa sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

Kurt ramena ses mains devant lui et sourit d'excitation. « Mais... »

Blaine souriait en coin lui aussi, à la vue de son petit-ami. « Mais quoi ? »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais m'en tenir là... »

« Ooh ! Et il y aura quoi d'autre ? »

« Ah mais tu verras. Cela ne sera pas possible pour mon plan initial, qui n'est que remis à plus tard. Mais j'ai tout de même prévu un petit quelque chose pour rien que toi et moi. »

Blaine pris la main de Kurt dans la sienne. « Il me tarde. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tarde encore plus et qui ne pourra _jamais_ attendre samedi soir... » Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

* * *

Kurt alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Carole, qui était en train de lire un livre, se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place mais restait concentrée sur sa lecture. Burt était assis sur le fauteuil, un journal dans les mains.

Il commença à parler. « Papa, je voudrais passer la soirée avec Blaine, ce soir, comme c'est samedi... »

« Mmmh, OK... » Burt n'avait pas relevé la tête de son journal. Néanmoins, il continuait. « Tu connais la règle. Pour aller où ? Chez lui ? Tu prends ta voiture ? »

« Euh, non. Pas chez lui. Et oui, je prends ma voiture. C'est moi qui l'inv- »

« Alors pas la peine que je te précise que tu ne dois pas boire une goutte d'alcool, si jamais - par je ne sais quel truchement qui ferait mieux ne pas arriver - vous vous trouviez en présence d'alcool, hein ? » Mais Burt avait toujours la tête derrière son journal. Carole avait cependant discrètement jeté un œil à Kurt par dessus son livre.

« Papa, je sais. » Lui répondit Kurt en trainant un peu la voix. « Et puis on ne va pas à une fête de toute façon. On ne sera que tous les deux. »

Kurt lançait des regards entre son père et Carole, qui avaient l'air de ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention que ça. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois qui leur disait qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Blaine, qui lui-même étaient venu ici un bon nombre de fois. Ils commençaient à bien le connaître.

Il pourrait s'en tenir là, se dit-il. Mais au fond de lui, il avait envie de les avertir de la nouvelle tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec Blaine. D'abord parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne voulait plus le garder pour lui, et puis ensuite, il savait que Finn, qui lui le savait déjà, avait surement tout autant de mal à ne pas en parler. Il préférait de loin qu'ils l'apprennent de lui plutôt que cela s'échappe devant eux de la bouche de Finn par mégarde.

« Attends, il n'y a pas quelque chose ce soir au lycée ? C'est là que vous allez ? » Cette fois c'est Carole qui parla, se rappelant de Finn évoquant le concert de bienfaisance plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Oui, mais- »

Mais Kurt était interrompu par son père. « Ah c'est là que vous allez ? Ça ne va pas finir tard alors. »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres et tripotait le plaid du canapé.

« En fait, on va surement aller ailleurs Blaine et moi, après. »

Cette fois, Burt plia un coin du journal pour laisser voir sa tête. Il regardait Kurt l'air interrogatif.

« Ah bon ? Bon alors je le répète, attention à ce que j'ai dit. »

Burt allait retourner à son journal quand il remarqua que Carole elle, avait abandonné son livre et regardait Kurt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il plia à son tour son journal et s'adressa de nouveau à son fils. « Tu as quelque chose d'autre à demander Kurt ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? »

« Non, non, rien. Merci, j'ai besoin de rien. » Kurt finit par une profonde respiration.

« Tu veux ajouter quelque chose alors ? »

« Pas particulièrement, non. » Kurt ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Quand il les ouvrit presque immédiatement, il tombait sur les regards de Carole et de son père toujours posés sur lui.

« Enfin, si peut-être. Oui, je voulais juste vous dire que Blaine et moi... On est ensemble maintenant. C'est mon copain. Je veux dire, comme mon _petit-copain_. »

Le sourire de Carole s'était effroyablement élargi, alors que Burt faisait une petite moue du bout des lèvres.

« Ah ? C'est nouveau ça ! »

« Oui, ça ne fait pas très longtemps. »

« Kurt, je... » Mais Burt s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Tu veux que je vous laisse Burt ? » Carole s'était penchée vers lui, une de ses mains sur un de ses genoux.

« Non, non. C'est bon chérie, on a déjà parlé de ça. » Burt s'adressa de nouveau à son fils. « Tu te rappelles bien de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? »

« Oh oui Papa, comment je pourrais oublier ça... » Lui répondit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et Blaine ? »

« Quoi Blaine ? »

« Tu ne préfères vraiment pas que je vous laisse ? » Insista Carole.

Mais Burt ne lui répondit pas. « Comment il voit les choses, lui ? Lui qui est, comment dire... instruit ? »

« Oh mon dieu Papa, pitié... D'abord, j'ai commencé à... m'instruire, moi aussi, petit à petit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis on en parlé Blaine et moi. Et... » Kurt déglutit. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ce que je vais dire... _« Si il doit se passer... quelque chose, on prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra... d'être sûrs de bien le vouloir. Tous les deux. » Kurt s'arrêta pour respirer profondément. « Je tiens à lui et lui aussi tient à moi. »

« Oui, il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon. »

« Il l'est, Papa. » Kurt souriait jusqu'au oreilles dès lors.

Burt regardait son fils, intensément. Au départ dur, son regard devient bienveillant et affectueux.

« Je suis content pour toi, Kurt. Amusez-vous bien alors. Et soyez prudents. » Et Burt ajouta après quelques secondes. « Pour tout. »

« Promis Papa. »

« Il faudra que Blaine vienne diner, un de ces vendredis, hein, Burt ? »

« Oh, volontiers Carole. »

* * *

Kurt, confus, avait regardé Santana s'éloigner. Puis, il se retourna vers Blaine.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe. On a peut-être le temps d'aller voir là où j'avais mon casier, ça te dit ? »

Blaine tenait les points serrés et fixait du regard, le visage impassible, le bout du couloir par lequel Karovski était parti. Il ne répondit pas à Kurt. Il restait immobile.

« Blaine ? »

Quand Kurt n'obtint toujours pas de réponse, il tapota l'épaule de son petit-ami, qui sursauta.

«Hein ? »

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. »

« Si, si je t'écoutais. Oui, quoi ? On y va c'est ça ? » Blaine avait toujours cette expression qui rendait Kurt un peu mal à l'aise.

« Euh, justement, je te proposais... non rien. Ça va toi ? »

« Mmmh. »

Mais Kurt insista. « T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. » Blaine avait répondu un peu exaspéré.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais si- »

Cette fois Blaine se tourna vars son petit-ami, l'air franchement irrité. Il lui répondit furieusement. « Oui Kurt, je suis sûr. Bon on y va maintenant où on va passer la soirée dans ce couloir ? »

Kurt avait tressailli devant le ton de Blaine. « Je, euh... oui... excuse moi. Je voulais juste- »

Les yeux de Kurt brillaient tout d'un coup, il baissa la tête. Lui et Blaine s'étaient déjà accrochés mais jamais Blaine ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Et ce dernier venait de s'en rendre compte tout autant. Immédiatement l'expression de son visage se transforma.

« Oh non, Kurt. Non. C'est moi qui m'excuse. »

Blaine s'approcha plus près de lui et lui pris les mains dans les siennes.

« Kurt, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, excuse-moi. C'est Karovski qui... Ce qu'il a dit... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Kurt, mon chéri, regarde-moi... »

Blaine avait levé un bras pour tenir le menton de Kurt mais celui-ci releva le visage avant.

« Oh Kurt, je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Kurt fit un tout petit sourire. « Bien sûr Blaine. Ce qu'a dit Karovski... »

« On a parlera après si tu veux, on est là pour s'amuser. Mais oui, tu as sans doute compris. » Blaine regardait Kurt affectueusement maintenant et lui demanda : « On va le avoir alors, ton ancien casier ? »

« Oui, oui, suis-moi. » Kurt entraina Blaine sur quelques mètres et s'arrêta. Blaine le regarda surpris, il n'y avait pas de casier à cet endroit.

Mais Kurt lui dit, doucement mais avec un des sourires les plus larges qu'il pouvait avoir. « Tu m'as appelé chéri... »

Blaine fronça des sourcils. « Ah bon ? Quand ça ? »

« Là, quand tu m'as dit que tu t'excusais et que tu voulais que je te regarde. Tu as dit _Kurt mon chéri_ ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte... Mais c'est tout-à-fait sincère, tu es mon chéri... »

Les yeux de Kurt brillaient de nouveau mais pour une autre raison. Il passa la main dans le dos de Blaine. « Tu l'es toi aussi, mon chéri. Allez, suis moi, mon chéri, c'est par là ! »

* * *

« Tu as été formidable Mercedes, et je peux te dire que Blaine a adoré aussi. » Kurt serrait son amie dans ses bras.

« Ah oui, vraiment, tu as été fantastique ! » Confirma Blaine.

Mercedes s'était détachée de Kurt. « Vous voulez vraiment pas venir avec nous ? On va se retrouver tous et- »

« Mercedes, c'est gentil, mais on a prévu quelque chose en fait. »

Mercedes lui souriait avec malice. « Je vois Kurt. Amusez-vous bien alors tous les deux ! »

Après avoir salué une dernière fois les New Directions, Kurt et Blaine se dirigeait vers le parking.

« Tu es bien pensif. Ça ne- » Mais Kurt n'osa pas finir sa question.

Blaine releva la tête. « Hein, non, c'est juste que je repense à tous ces numéros. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte aux Communales et aux Régionales mais c'est vraiment un super groupe. Je comprends nettement mieux ce qu'il te manque. Vraiment. Ça me fait même très envie à moi aussi d'ailleurs. La façon dont Mike danse... Il est fabuleux. Et la voix de Mercedes... je n'en suis pas encore revenu. »

« Oui, ils sont formidables. Et tu as raison, ils me manquent. Je suis heureux avec toi, à Dalton, avec les Warblers... Mais oui, tout ça me manque énormément. »

Blaine passa sa main sur les épaules de Kurt. « Oui, je l'ai bien vu Kurt. Je suis désolé. »

Ils atteignaient la voiture de Kurt. Alors que Blaine allait vers le côté passager, Kurt lui retint le bras.

« Tu... tu ne veux pas qu'on parle, un peu de... toute à l'heure ? Et puis tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé pendant le concert... Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Ça va faire deux ans qu'on vit ça, ils ont l'habitude et on sait encaisser. »

Blaine soupira très profondément. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »

Kurt lui sourit timidement. « Mais cela te fera du bien de le dire quand même, tu ne crois pas ? »

Blaine hocha de la tête. Il se pinça les lèvres puis commença enfin à parler. « C'est juste, que... quand on était dans le couloir, avec Karovski, ce qu'il a dit... ça m'a tellement rappelé quand j'étais dans mon ancien lycée. Tu sais, même après tout ce temps, ça me hante toujours et là je revivais tout ça et c'était un peu trop... »

Kurt regarda autour d'eux et s'avança pour prendre Blaine dans ses bras. « Je me doute bien Blaine. Je me doute bien. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis Blaine se redressa. Kurt lui donna un petit baiser sur le front.

« Allez, on y va, la soirée n'est pas finie. »

Blaine s'essuyait les yeux. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. On va aller là où j'ai prévu et tu vas voir, je suis très fier de moi. C'est vraiment ce qu'il nous faut là, maintenant... »

Kurt avait conduit pendant quelques minutes seulement. Alors qu'il garait la voiture. Blaine lui demanda, surpris.

« Le Parc Schoonover ? Vraiment ? Ça, c'est un truc que j'aurais pu faire moi-même. » C'est pas qu'il était déçu, mais il s'attendait peut-être à autre chose.

« Ooh, Monsieur est déçu ? »

« Non, non, c'est agréable de marcher au bord du lac... »

Mais Kurt sortit du coffre un petit panier et une couverture.

« Un pique-nique ? Mais on n'a pas déjà mangé ? » Blaine était un peu plus confus.

« Blaine, si je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre de dessert, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison... » Lui répondit simplement Kurt en chantonnant.

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina instantanément. « Ooh ! Le dessert ! »

Ils s'installèrent au bord du petit lac. Blaine ne quittait pas le panier des yeux, curieux de savoir quel dessert Kurt avait prévu.

« En fait, » Commença Kurt en sortant du panier plusieurs petites boîtes emballées très élégamment, « Ce n'est pas vraiment un dessert. Je suis allé dans la meilleure confiserie de la ville et j'ai pris un assortiment de tout ce qu'il y avait en chocolat. J'ai pris deux bouchées de chaque, pour qu'on fasse une sorte de dégustation de chocolat. Il y a de tout, avec pleins de saveurs différentes et variées, aux épices, aux fruits exotiques. Il y en certaines qui sont légèrement alcoolisées aussi... »

Blaine regardait son petit-ami émerveillé. « Tu as raison, c'est tout-à-fait ce qu'il nous faut. »

Alors que Kurt commençait à dénouer le ruban d'une des boites, en expliquant que la vendeuse lui avait recommandé de commencer par celle-là, Blaine se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Un long moment après, passé allongés au bord du lac, à gouter les chocolats et à s'échanger de nombreux baisers, après avoir débattu sur la concentration en cannelle des dernières bouchées qu'il avaient mangées, Kurt changea de sujet de conversation.

« Tu sais, j'ai dit à mon père et à Carole pour nous deux, toute à l'heure. »

« Ah ! Et ? » Demanda Blaine en buvant un peu d'eau.

« Et pas grand-chose. Ils te connaissent, ils t'aiment bien. Mon père a même dit que tu avais l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Et tu devrais surement être bientôt invité à dîner un vendredi, sans doute. »

« Ton père n'a rien ajouté ? »

Kurt avait un petit sourire en coin. « Ton idée d'aller parler à mon père que je n'étais pas assez éduqué en matière de sexualité quelques temps avant de me déclarer ta flamme n'est peut-être pas ton idée la plus brillante, et cela va surement t'imposer un moment pas très agréable et bien gênant la prochaine fois que tu le verras, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi... »

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Je ne regrette rien du tout, tu sais Kurt. C'était pour ton bien. Je le referais sans problème. »

« Je sais. Je te taquine. » Kurt buvait un peu à son tour.

« Oui. Je commence à te connaître... » Blaine jouait avec un des rubans. « Mais quand même, il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

* * *

« Maman ? »

« Oui, Blaine ? » Mme Anderson dit en relevant la tête de son magasine, une tasse de thé à la main, alors que Blaine s'asseyait en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine. M. Anderson venait de sortir dans le jardin. Sa tasse était encore sur la table. « Il y a du café encore chaud si tu veux. » Elle lui désignait la cafetière d'un signe de la tête.

« D'accord. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose avant. De quelqu'un, en fait. De Kurt. » Blaine fixait sa mère des yeux.

« Ton ami du lycée, c'est ça ? Celui qui est venu ici pas mal de fois ? C'est avec lui que tu étais hier soir, non ? »

« Oui. C'est lui. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kurt ? » Mme Anderson avait posé sa tasse délicatement.

Blaine pianotait sur la table avec ses doigts de nervosité. « C'est... On sort ensemble maintenant. Je veux dire, c'est mon petit-ami. »

La mère de Blaine ne dit rien, mais regardait son fils tout en se mordant les lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parla. « Je me doutais bien que ça allait finir comme ça... »

Blaine la regardait, inquiet. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais néanmoins, il n'était pas certain du sens de sa phrase.

Elle reprit. « Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon. »

Blaine se mit à sourire, se rappelant quand Kurt lui avait dit que Burt avait employé ces mêmes mots à son égard. Il se demandait si Kurt avait éprouvé la même fierté que lui à cet instant.

« Oui il l'est. Il est formidable maman. »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, on dirait. »

Blaine baissa la tête. « Oui. Beaucoup. »

« C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ça, de quelqu'un... Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Justin avant que- »

Blaine ne la laissa pas terminer. « Je sais Maman. C'est parce qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Kurt est mon premier petit-ami, tu sais. Pour de bon. »

Mme Anderson avait porté la main à son visage et fixait toujours son fils. Elle respira profondément. Elle finit par se lever et s'approcha de Blaine. Elle le blottit contre elle.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais où est passé mon petit garçon qui dansait sur la table du salon ? »

Blaine souriait dans son étreinte.

« Tu sais Maman, je ne suis toujours pas bien grand et pour ce qui est de danser sur les tables... Non, ce qu'il se passe à Dalton, reste à Dalton... » Finit-il en riant.

Mme Anderson riait elle aussi et lui donna une bise sur le sommet de son crâne.

C'est à ce moment-là que M. Anderson revint dans la cuisine, les mains pleines de terre. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et tout en se lavant les mains, il demanda en souriant à la scène sur laquelle il était tombé : « Il se passe quoi ici ? »

Blaine et sa mère s'était séparé l'un de l'autre. Alors que Blaine se leva et alla se servir du café, Mme Anderson était revenue à sa place. Elle regardait son fils qui s'éclaircissait la voix.

« Je... discutais avec Maman et... »

« Blaine, si tu veux, je peux- »

« Non Maman, merci mais... » Blaine ferma les yeux quelques instant. Il entendit la voix de Kurt dans sa tête. _Courage_.

« Je disais à Maman que Kurt est mon petit-ami. On est ensemble quoi. » Il trouvait qu'il avait dit sa phrase un peu vite, n'avait pas du tout regardé son père pendant ce temps là, mais il l'avait dite.

Quand il redirigea son regard vers lui, il vit qu'il avait haussé les sourcils.

« Petit-ami ? »

« Oui, petit-ami, c'est-à-dire- »

« Oui, je me doute bien de ce que c'est. C'est bon à savoir. J'espère que tu penses à prendre tes précautions. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Et souffla, peut-être un peu trop fort. Il avait eu si souvent envie de parler de ça avec son père. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait partager avec lui. Il se contenta d'une simple et courte réponse. « Oui Papa. »

« Bien alors. » M. Anderson regardait son fils qui avait encore la cafetière entre les mains pendant quelques instants de plus. « Tu peux m'en servir une aussi, s'il te plait ? Tu as vu qui était sur la feuille de match pour cet après-midi ? »

* * *

Le Parc Schoonover est un parc situé dans le centre de Lima, avec un lac, une piscine, et un observatoire entre autre.

**Prochain Chapitre :**

**Kurt Hummel revient à McKinley ! Petit teaser :**

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et ils se mirent à marcher. « Oui, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse à Mercedes, on sait comment elle est... » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin à l'abris du regard de son petit-ami. « Allez, je t'accompagne. » Il respira profondément.

Kurt soupira et lui suggéra « On fait un dernier petit tour, avant ? »

**Merci de votre suivi, à bientôt pour la suite !**

_Gleek33110, je n'ai pas pu te répondre en message privé mais je tiens simplement à te dire que ta review lors du chapitre précédent m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci beaucoup !_


	11. Chapitre 11 Episode 218

**Voici la suite, l'épisode 2-18.**

_Oulah, vous avez de la chance, ce chapitre a failli ne jamais arriver... Non pas que j'étais bloquée, au contraire, beaucoup d'idées mais peu qui se goupillaient bien finalement. Je crois que j'ai dû enlever au final plus d'un tiers de ma trame initiale (oui, moi aussi je coupe des scènes ah ah ah). _

_Et j'ai surtout passé beaucoup de temps avec peine sur un passage avant de me dise qu'il fallait peut-être que je me concentre enfin sur ce chapitre au lieu de dépenser mon énergie sur un passage qui n'arrivera que dans plus de douze chapitres, megaLOL (un cornet de frites à qui devinera lequel)._

_Je relie ma note, et je tiens à dire que non je ne suis pas ivre, c'est juste que les vacances sont finies, et c'est le contre-coup de la reprise, on va dire ça._

_**Un peu doux-amer ce chapitre… mais un passage bien mignon comme on les aime, parce qu'on ne se refait pas...**_

**Merci beaucoup de votre suivi et de vos commentaires, et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 11 – Episode 2-18**_

« Bonjour Blaine ! »

« Bonjour Mme Hummel. Euh, Kurt m'a dit de passer. Il est là ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, il m'a dit que tu arrivais. Il est dans sa chambre, il t'attend sans doute. Vas-y ! »

« Merci ! »

A peine Blaine était arrivé en haut des escaliers que la porte de la chambre de Kurt s'ouvrit.

« J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! Entre ! »

Blaine alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, comme il en avait d'habitude. Kurt préféra s'assoir à son bureau et restait silencieux.

« Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? » Lui demanda Blaine, timidement, au bout d'un moment, en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? Mais si, bien sûr. » Kurt se déplaça pour enfin le rejoindre. Ils s'échangèrent un tendre baiser et Blaine le gardait dans ses bras au cas où Kurt aurait eu envie de revenir à sa place initiale.

« Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi ils t'ont fait venir à McKinley ? Ça s'est bien passé, tu n'as pas eu de problème, au moins ? »

« Oui, oui. Ça s'est bien passé. Aucun problème. » Kurt soupira avant de continuer. « Donc Figgins nous a fait venir Papa et moi parce que Karovski et son père voulaient nous parler. »

Blaine se redressa et serra les poings, le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Dave lui revenant en tête. « Tu l'as revu alors. »

« Oui Blaine, je l'ai revu. Et j'ai même discuté avec lui. Seul à seul. »

Instinctivement, Blaine s'était encore plus raidi et s'accrochait au dessus de lit. Kurt remarqua immédiatement son malaise.

« Non, non, Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'est bien passé. Quand on était tous ensemble, il a fait amende honorable et il s'est engagé à ne plus agir comme il l'a fait. »

« Et tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Kurt si jamais il devait sans prendre à toi de nouveau, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. Et ton père, il en a dit quoi ? » Blaine ne se détendait toujours pas.

« Il avait des réserves, comme tout le monde, moi y compris. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à lui parler en tête en tête. » A peine Kurt avait fini sa phrase, que Blaine, de plus en plus nerveux, fit mine de se lever. Kurt le retenait par le bras.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, et calme-toi. Je ne suis pas fou. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne dirait pas tout tant qu'il y avait nos pères, M. Schuester et Figgins avec nous. Je voulais juste en avoir le cœur net. Et je t'ai dit que cela s'était bien passé. »

Kurt reprit son récit quand Blaine avait repris sa place à côté de lui. « Et j'avais raison. Il n'a pas fait son coming out. Il avait même l'air surpris que je n'en aie pas parlé. Je veux dire, en dehors de toi bien sûr. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne ferais ça. »

Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Il essayait de se détendre, alors que Kurt continuait.

« Il a promit de ne plus s'en prendre à moi. Et Santana l'a même convaincu de monter avec elle une sorte de brigade, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne s'en prenne à moi, ou à n'importe qui. Elle le fait chanter en quelque sorte. C'est du Santana tout craché. Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir compris comment, mais elle a apparemment découvert pour lui, et comme elle cherche à gagner en popularité, en vue de l'élection de la reine de la promo, elle pense gagner des voix en me faisant revenir... »

Blaine hocha de la tête en approbation et ajouta seulement, d'une voix faible : « … A McKinley. »

Kurt tourna la tête pour regarder son petit-ami qui avait baissé la sienne.

« Blaine, on en a parlé, et toi-même tu m'as dit que si je voulais- »

« Oui Kurt, je sais ce qu'on s'est dit. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Si tu y es en sécurité, tu seras mieux à McKinley, je le sais. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. »

Cette fois, Blaine redressa la tête.

« Je le suis Kurt. Je l'ai jamais autant été. Je veux juste que tu ne risques rien. »

« Ça va aller Blaine. » Kurt se blottit contre lui. « Ça va aller. »

Ils restèrent comme ça l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Blaine parle de nouveau.

« Tu sais, je t'envie, quelque part. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? A propos de quoi ? » Kurt ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de vraiment enviable dans ce qui lui arrivait. « Tu aurais aimé participer aux Nationales, c'est ça ? Aller à New York, toi aussi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin, bien sûr que j'aurais adoré mais je ne parle pas de ça. En fait, je parle du fait que des gens attendent ton retour à McKinley, que des gens font tout pour te faire revenir. C'est peut-être pas complètement désintéressé, mais ils le font quand même. »

Kurt se redressa et regardait son petit-ami tendrement.

« Je suis sûr que les Warblers feraient n'importe quoi pour toi, tu sais. Ils t'adorent. »

« Oui, peut-être. Mais je parlais de mon ancien lycée… Tu le sais, il y a des moments où je me suis senti très mal avant de changer de lycée. Mais après aussi, un peu. Justement, parce que j'avais l'impression que finalement, je ne manquais à personne et, que même si j'avais eu quelques soutiens, me laisser partir était la solution la plus facile et la plus confortable pour tout le monde. Et tu as raison, grâce aux Warblers, j'ai remonté la pente. Grâce à toi aussi. »

Blaine se pencha pour donner une petite bise à Kurt qui lui caressait le dos en réconfort. « Tu feras attention à toi, quand tu y seras, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, Blaine. »

* * *

Kurt attendait devant la salle de cours, seul dans le couloir. Quelques secondes après la sonnerie, les élèves commençaient à envahir le couloir et Blaine sortit à son tour. Il remarqua son petit-ami de suite, et s'approcha de lui.

« ça y'est ? Tu as tout réglé ? »

« Oui, je dois commencer à McKinley en début d'après-midi. Mais j'ai promis à Mercedes d'être là-bas déjà pour déjeuner. Elle a tellement insisté...J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi elle y tient à ce point, c'est pas comme si on n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de manger quasiment tous les jours ensemble. Mais bon, elle m'a dit que tout le monde serait là et tout... »

Blaine pris la main de Kurt et ils se mirent à marcher. « Oui, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse à Mercedes, on sait comment elle est... » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin à l'abri du regard de son petit-ami. « Allez, je t'accompagne. » Il respira profondément.

Kurt soupira et lui suggéra « On fait un dernier petit tour, avant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Après avoir parcouru le couloir le long des salles de classes, ils descendirent l'escalier. Kurt ralentit pour laisser Blaine le devancer de quelques marches. Il le regardait, et sa gorge se serrait...

Blaine remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté. Il se retourna. « Quoi ? »

Kurt ne répondit rien. Ils se regardaient.

Mais Blaine se mit à sourire, il tendit le bras vers Kurt. « C'est Kurt, hein ton nom je crois ? Moi je m'appelle- »

« Blaine. » Kurt ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, ne prit pas la main de l'autre garçon et s'était simplement jeté à son cou en disant son nom dans un soupir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle des séniors, au bout du couloir, ils se rendirent compte, aux rires et aux éclats de voix qui traversaient la porte, qu'elle était occupée par de nombreux garçons.

Toujours devant la porte, alors que Kurt rajustait la bandoulière de son cartable, Blaine était passé derrière lui, se rapprocha de son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il porta son visage contre l'une de ses oreilles, et se mit en chantonner, tout doucement en le balançant au rythme de la chanson :

« _You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong..._ »

« Oui tu fais bien mieux de chanter celle-là plutôt que- »

« Ne finis même pas cette phrase. Ne ruine pas ce moment s'il te plait ! » Blaine reprenait en riant. « _You make me, feel like, I'm livin' a teenage dream_... »

Kurt se retourna dans les bras de Blaine.

« Honnêtement, en fait, après ce que tu m'avais déclaré juste avant, et après tous ces, hum, baisers… tu aurais pu me faire chanter n'importe quoi, j'aurais quand même eu l'impression d'être sur la scène du Radio City Hall le soir des Tony Awards, c'est comme ça que je me sentais quand on a répété notre duo pour les régionales. »

« Ah oui ? Tu avais cette impression ? » Blaine lui donna un petit baiser et posa son front contre celui de Kurt. « Moi j'avais l'impression que je chantais pendant la mi-temps du Super Bowl au milieu du terrain ! »

Ils reprirent leur chemin main dans la main, jusqu'à la salle de répétition.

Kurt en faisait le tour une dernière fois, alors que Blaine s'était assis devant le piano. Quand Kurt le rejoignit, il joua quelques mesures et chantonna « _Baby, it's cold outside_... »

Il s'arrêta de jouer, se tourna vers Kurt pour dire simplement « Et il va faire si froid sans toi ici, maintenant. »

Kurt lui pris la main de nouveau, lui donna un petit baiser et l'entraina vers le canapé.

Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre. Kurt pencha sa tête de sorte qu'elle s'appuyait sur la tête de Blaine et laissa son regard se poser dans le vide, tout en souriant légèrement aux bons souvenirs que lui rappelaient ce lieu en général et cette chanson en particulier.

Il sentit son petit-ami bouger légèrement. Il venait de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il le positionna devant eux mais pris la photo avant même que Kurt n'ait eu le temps de se redresser et de regarder lui aussi l'objectif.

Blaine montra le résultat à Kurt.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que je me redresse, ou que je regarde au moins l'objectif. »

« Tu es adorable dessus. » Lui répondit seulement Blaine, en souriant.

« Tu me l'enverras ? »

« Bien sûr, tiens je le fais de suite ! »

Kurt se leva, entraina Blaine avec lui. A son tour, il chantonna tout doucement. « _I really can't stay... _» Il parlait de nouveau. « Et il y a un dernier endroit que je veux absolument voir. »

Blaine savait parfaitement lequel. « Oui, je me doutais bien que tu voudrais un dernier café avant de partir. »

« Idiot ! » Kurt lui donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule.

« Quoi ! Le café de Dalton vaut presque celui du Lima Bean, non ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs il y a débat. Je ne suis pas sûr du quel de vous deux, entre le café et toi, va le plus me manquer. »

Cette fois c'est Blaine qui lui donna un petit coup mais il finit par ajouter, le plus solennellement possible :

« Je suis imbattable. »

« Ouh… _Monsieur_ est bien sûr de lui. »

« Mais tout-à-fait. J'ai un avantage _colossal_. »

« Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de le connaître ! »

Blaine se tourna pour faire face à Kurt et le pris dans ses bras.

« Mes baisers peuvent avoir le goût de café de Dalton, du Lima Bean, ou de n'importe quel autre café, mais je te mets au défi de trouver un café qui aura le goût de mes baisers. »

Et à peine sa phrase prononcée, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Après leur baiser, les joues rosies, Kurt regardait Blaine avec des yeux grands ouverts et brillants. Il murmura : « Là, tu viens de passer le niveau 2 c'est sûr. Ou peut-être le niveau 3, directement. »

« Pardon ? »

« En romance, tu es définitivement passé au niveau supérieur. »

Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle de repos, ils arrêtèrent de plaisanter. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, ils allaient se servir un café et s'installèrent d'un même instinct à la table de leur premier baiser, pour commencer à boire en silence, mais sans se quitter du regard.

Au bout de quelques gorgées, Kurt tendit la main et Blaine la lui prit volontiers. Ils ne les détachèrent plus jusqu'à leur arrivée à la sortie du bâtiment.

« On se retrouve au Lima Bean, après les cours ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr. Et embrasse Mercedes pour moi ! » Lui dit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et enfin lâcher sa main.

* * *

Blaine était déjà assis, leurs commandes habituelles devant lui. Il fixait des yeux les deux gobelets, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt arriver. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le bruit de la chaise qu'il releva la tête.

« Hey ! »

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire affectueusement, et tendit à Kurt sa boisson.

« Merci. Mais j'espère bien que tu me laisseras commander pour toi, un de ces jours quand même. »

C'était leur premier rendez-vous depuis le transfert de Kurt. Ils se regardaient, en se souriant.

« Tu es incroyable ! » Lui lança Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? Pour me souvenir de ton café préféré et de te l'avoir commandé avant que tu arrives ? Oui, je sais, j'ai une excellente mémoire et je suis d'une incroyable générosité… » Plaisanta Blaine.

« Mais, non. Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle. Vous aviez tout prévu, hein, toi, Mercedes, les Warblers. »

« Et donc, ça t'a plu alors ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as pas vu à ce moment-là ? Ça m'a énormément touché, oui. Que les Warblers soient venus, que tu sois venu, que tu ais chanté, cette chanson… »

Blaine lui pris la main.

« C'était la moindre des choses, tu ne pensais pas d'échapper comme ça ! Et j'ai bien choisi la chanson alors ? Cette fois ? »

« C'était _parfait _! »

« Alors, ta première journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui ! Figure-toi que le Glee Club travaille sur Lady Gaga cette semaine ! Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux pour mon retour ! »

« Oh oui. J'imagine combien tu dois être content. »

« Et tu devineras jamais, Rachel s'est mis en tête de se faire refaire le nez, tu sais et… » Et ils continuaient ainsi leur conversation pendant un long moment.

« On se retrouve demain, ici ? » Demanda Blaine plein d'espoir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient chacun à rentrer.

« Non, désolé, on a quelque chose de prévu avec le Glee Club. Justement, pour tenter de raisonner Rachel. Mais si tu veux venir, il n'y pas de problème. Tout le monde sera d'accord si tu veux y participer, tu sais. »

« Merci, mais je crois que je vais profiter pour aller m'entrainer. Me défouler un peu, quoi. »

« Tu as besoin de te défouler ? » Lui demanda Kurt, inquiet.

« Non… Juste un petit peu, le temps de m'habituer à ne plus t'avoir près de moi à Dalton, tu sais. Mais ça va aller. »

« Tu me manques aussi tu sais. »

Blaine serra la main de Kurt un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire. « On s'appelle ce soir de toute façon ? »

« Toujours. »

* * *

Kurt sautillait de sa voiture à la porte la maison de Blaine, encore survolté par le numéro sur _Born This Way_.

« Salut toi ! »

« Bonjour, bonjour ! » Kurt se balançait sur ses pieds une fois dans le hall d'entrée et fixait Blaine en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés. »

C'était le signal que Kurt attendait. Ils se précipitèrent alors l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser enflammé avant d'aller s'assoir dans la cuisine et partager quelques verres et quelques gourmandises.

« Alors, comment ça va ? ça c'est bien passé ta journée… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu… tes vêtements… ça change. » Blaine en détaillant la tenue de son petit-ami.

« Ah oui, c'était pour notre numéro avec le Glee Club. On a un peu trainé à la fin, j'ai pas voulu être en retard, alors je ne me suis pas changé. C'était pour notre numéro sur Lady Gaga, on a chanté _Born This Way_, c'était génial, on a tous dansé, même M. Shuester et Melle Pillsbury nous ont rejoint ! Et Rachel aussi. Ça a marché au fait, elle ne se fait pas opérer ! Je me suis régalé, ça fait tellement de bien ! » Kurt repris sa respiration, son excitation lui avait fait réciter tout cela d'un trait.

« OK. Je vois ça. » Blaine était amusé par l'enthousiasme de Kurt. Il se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. « Mais ça ne fait quand même pas très Lady Gaga, cette tenue ! On dirait presque une tenue de Finn, dis-donc ! »

« Oh, mais Finn ne mettrait surement pas ce tee-shirt, en revanche ! » Et Kurt déboutonna sa chemise pour laisser apparaître l'inscription _Likes Boys_ imprimée sur son tee-shirt.

« Oh ! Intéressant. » Les yeux de Blaine restaient fixés sur le tee-shirt et ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit Kurt toussoter à côté de lui. « Tu as dansé avec ce tee-shirt, donc ? Et vous avez filmé ce numéro aussi ? »

« Blaine, tu es impossible ! » Kurt rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, et continua doucement en baissant la tête. « Mais oui, on a filmé ça aussi. »

« Excellent. » Se contenta de répondre Blaine.

Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurt prit un air plus sérieux.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, suite à ce que l'on a fait hier. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, rien de grave. Donc tu sais que hier on était au centre commercial où Puck m'avait demandé de l'aider pour organiser ce flash mob et convaincre Rachel de ne pas se faire refaire le nez. »

« Oui, je sais, tu m'as raconté cela dans tous les détails hier, au téléphone, puisqu'on n'avait pas pu se voir, vu que tu étais à ce fameux flash mob, après les cours. Tu as enfin récupéré la vidéo ? Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de la voir ! »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore, mais je te la montrerais dès que je l'ai, promis. En fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis passé au Gap, comme ça, après. »

« Ah ? » Blaine s'était enfoncé sur sa chaise et jouait avec son verre, sans regarder Kurt.

« Oui, leur dernière collection avait l'air pas mal de ce que j'avais vu en ligne, y'a pas longtemps. Alors, j'ai voulu m'en rendre compte de visu. Je n'étais pas revenu dans ce magasin depuis… Enfin tu sais depuis quand. Donc cela faisait longtemps, et je l'ai toujours bien aimé ce magasin, et tu sais comment je suis, alors j'ai pas résisté… »

« Kurt, tu as tout-à-fait le droit d'aller dans ce magasin, tu sais ? Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors ? »

« Oui, quelques bricoles mais c'est pas pour ça que je te parles de ça. »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me parles de ça. » Blaine le regardait, l'air sérieux. Il savait de quoi voulait parler Kurt.

« Au magasin, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Jeremiah. Parmi les vendeurs j'entends bien. Apparemment, il a été réintégré. Je pensais que tu serais peut-être, je ne sais pas, content, de le savoir. »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres.

« Oui, je suis content pour lui, enfin, soulagé surtout, mais je le savais déjà en fait. Ça fait un moment qu'il y est revenu. »

« Ah bon ? Tu… tu l'as revu ? »

« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis ce jour-là, ni reparlé. »

Kurt était perplexe. « Mais alors, comment tu as su pour lui ? »

Blaine se redressa et respira longuement. « En fait, quelques jours après… tout ça… Je suis retourné au magasin et j'ai insisté pour voir le responsable. Et quand je dis insisté, j'ai _vraiment_ insisté. Il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs reprises rien que pour qu'il accepte de me parler. Quand il a enfin été d'accord pour me voir, je me suis excusé, je lui ai dit que tout était entièrement ma faute, que Jeremiah n'avait rien fait, qu'il n'avait été au courant de rien, qu'il n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher et je lui ai demandé, enfin je l'ai imploré plutôt, de reprendre Jeremiah. Il m'a finalement promis qu'il allait le faire. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant dans le vide. « Et je ne suis pas très sûr si c'était pour Jeremiah lui-même ou si ce n'était pas plutôt pour avoir la paix et se débarrasser de moi pour de bon. Je crois que, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avec la chanson, il a vraiment dû me prendre pour un dingue cette fois là. »

Kurt était bouche bée.

« Tu ne m'en as pas du tout parlé. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plutôt une constatation, une réflexion personnelle.

« J'en ai parlé à presque personne en fait. Aucun des Warblers n'est au courant. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a que le directeur de Dalton qui le sait. Je lui ai tout raconté à lui quand il m'avait demandé des explications après qu'il ait été contacté par des gérants d'autres magasins. »

« En tout cas, il a tenu sa promesse, tu vois. Tu as réussi. C'est bien. »

« Oui, c'est bien. Mais je le savais je t'ai dit. En fait, quelques jours après tout ça, le secrétariat de Dalton m'a appelé. Ils avaient un message de Jeremiah à me transmettre. Il me disait qu'il avait été réintégré et il me remerciait d'avoir convaincu son responsable. Il me disait aussi de nouveau de ne pas chercher à le revoir, mais bon ça, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de toute façon. Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait été repris. »

Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Blaine. « C'est très bien ce que tu as fait. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. »

Blaine leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire. « C'est rien, c'était normal. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Une fois de plus. Mais ça valait le coup. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu, sans l'uniforme de Dalton, tout ça… Mais si tu préfères que je n'y aille plus, tu sais, je peux. Il y a toujours la solution de la vente en ligne si vraiment il y a quelque chose qui me fait trop envie. »

« Kurt je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y retournes pas si tu en as envie. Compris ? » Kurt acquiesça de la tête. « Bon. Et donc, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as acheté maintenant… ? »

* * *

_Juste une précision, si jamais vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné, la photo que prend Blaine est bien sûr inspirée de la couverture d'Entertainment Weekly avec Chris Colfer et Darren Criss (si vous tapez EW chris colfer darren criss dans google image, ce sera l'un des premiers résultats)._

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	12. Chapitre 12 Episode 219

**Donc finalement, c'est un chapitre pour le 219 ! **

**Merci beaucoup de votre suivi et de vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 12 – Episode 2-19**_

Kurt était assis au bout du lit de Blaine. Il regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt son petit-ami agenouillé par terre devant son placard, plongé en avant en pleine recherche.

« Je sais que c'est là, je les garde tous là. Et celui-là je l'ai, tu penses bien, obligé, il est mythique. Ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai pas écouté d'ailleurs. Oh ! Roxy Music ! Attends, il faut que les sorte ceux-là aussi. La vache, il y en a tellement que le carton est super lourd. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Mais avant que Blaine ne lui réponde, Kurt s'approcha du placard et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Ah oui, je veux bien s'il te plait. Mais fais attention hein, ce sont comme mes bébés et- wouah ! » Dit Blaine en se redressant. Il était très surpris de découvrir son petit-copain déjà à proximité.

« Héhéhé ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Le sursaut avait fait tomber Blaine en arrière qui rigolait aux éclats maintenant.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas le but ! » Kurt riait également et attrapa Blaine sous les bras pour le relever.

« Eh ! Tu me chatouilles maintenant ! » Blaine essayait de chatouiller également Kurt.

« Oh mais non, c'est toi qui est trop délicat ! Eh, non, arrête ! Hihihi ! »

Ils riaient tellement qu'ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Kurt avait le visage dans le cou de Blaine et ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner quelques petites bises, entre deux soubresauts. Blaine finit par rapidement tourner la tête et parsemait les joues et le nez de Kurt de bisous à son tour. Bien vite, leurs rires se retrouvèrent étouffés par le profond baiser qu'il finirent par s'échanger.

Une vague sonnerie de téléphone les firent s'interrompre et la voix lointaine de la mère de Blaine leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison. Il se regardèrent tendrement, quelques instants de plus.

« On devrait hum, voir pour l'album. » dit Kurt timidement.

« Oui tu as raison. » Mais Blaine donna à Kurt un autre baiser avant de se relever. « Tiens, prends ce côté, et on sort le carton ensemble. »

« Tu sais, » disait Kurt tout en parcourant les albums du carton, « si tu faisais partie des New Directions, tu t'entendrais très bien avec M. Schuester d'un point de vue musical, j'en suis sûr. Moi, une des dernières fois où j'ai insisté pour que l'on fasse quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment, ça m'a valu une visite chez le principal. »

Blaine avait relevé la tête des disques et regardait Kurt intrigué. « Toi, envoyé chez le principal, par M. Schuester ? Tiens donc ! »

« Bon j'y étais peut-être allé un tout petit peu fort, c'est vrai. Mais il était vraiment buté pour Britney Spears. C'était au début de l'année. Ça n'allait pas super fort tu sais, j'étais à fleur de peau, alors j'avais un peu craqué. Mais on a finit par faire un de ses titres au moins. »

Blaine lui attrapa la main et se pencha pour lui donner une petite bise pour le réconforter de ses mauvais souvenirs. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il prit un petit air coquin et lui dit : « Je t'adore, tu le sais, mais là je dois dire, qu'entre Britney Spears et Fleetwood Mac, honnêtement, si je dois choisir... »

Kurt lui jeta un regard outré, volontairement exagéré. « Eh ! Mais l'autre jour, dans ma voiture, tu chantais bien _Womanizer_ avec moi et tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser pourtant ! »

« Ah mais je ne nie pas. Britney Spears c'est bien, mais ça… » Blaine désignait le carton de la main en souriant toujours. « …c'est quand même autre chose. Attends d'écouter _Rumours_, et tu comprendras. Et je vais te faire faire une cure de Roxy Music, un de ces quatre, tu ne vas pas y échapper, tu ne peux pas-… Aie non, pas les chatouilles de nouveau ! S'il te plait, pas les cha-hat-touilles… »

Kurt arrêta les chatouilles et recommença à parcourir les disques. Il en retira un du lot. « Tiens donc, Journey ! Yaaay ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, toi et M. Schuester... »

Blaine se pencha à nouveau dans sa recherche. « Ah Ah, je l'ai trouvé ! _Rumours_, de Fleetwood Mac ! Tu vois, tu vas pouvoir te préparer avec ça. Et je peux t'aider si tu veux, hein tu veux bien ? C'est une bonne idée de travailler là-dessus ! Je t'envie tellement ! Jamais j'arriverai à convaincre les Warblers de chanter quelque chose comme ça, j'en suis sûr. »

Kurt regardait Blaine qui avait commencé à fredonner tout en lisant la liste des titres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer chanter avec son petit-ami dans la salle du Glee Club de McKinley...

* * *

Alors que Blaine s'engageait sur le parking de McKinley, il repéra rapidement Kurt, qui était en compagnie de Finn. Il se gara à proximité d'eux et en sortant de sa voiture, il comprit de suite qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une grande discussion assez agitée, et qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas vu arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux qu'ils arrêtèrent de parler d'un coup.

« Tiens, salut Blaine. Tu es là ? » Mais avant que Blaine ne réponde à Finn, celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers Kurt et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Euh, oui. Bonjour Finn. Ça pose un problème que je sois là ? Kurt m'a dit de venir, euh, alors je suis là quoi. » Blaine se tourna vers son petit-ami. « On avait bien dit qu'on se retrouverait ici pour aller au Lima Bean, non ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenait de la part de Kurt était un hochement de la tête. Le regard de ce dernier était particulièrement perçant.

« Non, je suis un peu surpris qu'il ait du temps pour toi. Kurt était souvent dehors cette semaine, c'est tout. »

Alors que Blaine regardait Finn déconcerté, la voix de Kurt se faisait enfin entendre à côté de lui.

« Je suis sorti _un_ soir, Finn. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça être sorti. Et Blaine sait exactement où j'étais, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser. Blaine, tu viens ? »

« Euh oui, j'arrive. A la prochaine Finn. » Blaine s'apprêtait à rejoindre Kurt qui était déjà arrivé devant la portière du côté passager de sa voiture.

« J'espère Blaine. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne mérites pas de- »

« Finn ! »

« Quoi Kurt ! J'ai fait des conneries moi aussi, mais je sais aussi ce que ça fait de… vivre… ça… et tu peux pas lui faire ça. Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ? Tu es prêt à tout gâcher pour, pour… »

Blaine balayait du regard les deux demi-frères. Kurt s'était de nouveau précipité à proximité de Finn. « Me faire quoi au juste ? Gâcher quoi pour quoi ? » Il demanda avec hésitation mais sa question était ignorée par les deux autres garçons.

« Finn, je te répète ce que j'ai également dit à Rachel : tu as surement bien des choses sur lesquelles te concentrer, comme au hasard, voyons, ah tiens ! Les Nationales ! Ou l'élection du bal de promo, tiens à la limite si tu en as rien à faire des New Directions ! Plutôt que perdre ton temps avec des rumeurs absurdes qui ne vont surement pas nous aider à nous préparer ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Kurt. Et Blaine a- »

« Blaine va très bien. Hein, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine sursauta un peu, surpris que l'on se soit enfin adressé à lui, et répondit en fronçant les sourcils. « Euh oui, ça va bien. Enfin, je crois… »

« Tu vois, Finn ? » Répliqua Kurt en désignant Blaine de sa main.

« Bien évidemment qu'il va te dire que ça va ! Il ignore tout de ce que tu- »

« Finn, c'est bon là ! Cela devient complètement ridicule. Blaine, viens ! »

«Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, les garçons ? » M. Schuester qui passait sur le parking à ce moment-là, s'était approché d'eux, attiré par l'intensité des voix qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. « Oh tiens, Blaine… Anderson, c'est ça ? Cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment vont les Warblers ? »

« Bonjour M. Schuester. Les Warblers vont bien. On prépare quelques galas de fin d'année. Le grand jour approche pour vous, hein ? »

« Ah très bien ! Oui, ça approche… beaucoup de travail... » Tout en répondant, Will avait écarquillé les yeux et regardait tour à tour les deux demi-frères... « Il y a un problème ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème M. Schuester. Aucun. » Répondit Kurt, sèchement.

Will haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Parce que c'est pas l'impression que vous donniez là. Finn ? »

« Blaine viens, on va le prendre ce café. » Kurt repartait vers la voiture de Blaine, qui le suivait en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Will.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Kurt ferma la porte violemment de son côté et s'enfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés. Blaine ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il démarra le moteur et n'osait même pas prendre la main de son petit-ami, comme il le faisait souvent.

« Il se passe quoi avec Finn ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Kurt en serrant les dents.

« Kurt. J'ai bien vu qu'il y a quelque chose, tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. En plus, ça a l'air de me concerner aussi de ce que j'ai compris, non ? »

« J'ai juste besoin d'un café d'abord. Tu nous conduis au Lima Bean, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien, comme tu veux. » Blaine, soupira alors qu'il sentait l'exaspération le gagner lui aussi. En manœuvrant, il voyait Finn et M. Schuester en train de discuter, Finn faisant de grands gestes. Blaine n'en était pas certain, mais il lui semblait qu'il désignait sa voiture.

Les quelques minutes de trajet s'étaient passées en silence. Une fois au comptoir, Kurt passa la commande. Après avoir demandé la boisson habituelle de Blaine, celui-ci fut très surpris d'entendre Kurt se commander pour lui un double expresso. Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Blaine en aurait presque eu envie de dire une plaisanterie. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que cela n'était pas vraiment le moment le plus opportun. Avant même que Blaine ait fini de demander en plus quelques biscottis, Kurt était déjà parti rejoindre l'extrémité du comptoir pour récupérer leurs boissons.

Ils attendaient leurs commandes, Kurt tapotaient ses doigts sur le comptoir et souffla. Son impatience devenait trop forte, il leva alors le bras et était sur le point de claquer des doigts quand Blaine lui attrapa la main au dernier moment.

« Ça va arriver Kurt, ça ne fait même pas deux minutes que tu as commandé. »

Après un autre soupir exaspéré de Kurt, il demanda : « Et tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te disputais avec Finn, et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »

Kurt fixait des yeux l'employé qui préparait son expresso. Il finit par répondre à Blaine sans même tourner le visage vers lui, d'un ton laconique : « Finn pense que je te trompe. Et j'essayais simplement de lui expliquer qu'il a bien évidemment tort. »

Leurs gobelets étaient arrivés le temps qu'il finisse de parler, Kurt les prit immédiatement et se jeta sur la première table de disponible. Sans même ajouter ni sucre ni lait, il entama sa boisson.

Blaine était resté un instant devant le comptoir pour assimiler ce que lui avait dit Kurt. Il s'asseyait alors que Kurt reposait son gobelet et faisait une grimace.

« Tu devrais au moins y mettre un peu de sucre, vu que ce que tu bois d'habitude, ça passera mieux. »

« Oui, sans doute. » Mais Kurt porta de nouveau le gobelet à sa bouche sans y avoir rajouté quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, tu m'expliques alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? »

« Ah ça oui ! Avec ça, on peut dire que mon retour à McKinley est complet maintenant. Tu ne vas jamais croire ce dont Rachel m'a accusé, aujourd'hui. Sans parler de Finn. Et je soupçonne qu'ils ont réussi à convaincre presque tous les autres, vu les regards qu'on m'a lancé pendant la séance du Glee Club aujourd'hui. »

Blaine l'écoutait attentivement, et avait commencé à entamer ses biscottis. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il aimait bien écouter Kurt parler des potins de McKinley habituellement. Ça le changeait des récits des ses camarades de Dalton à propos de leur nouvelles conquêtes parmi les filles de Crawford. Ceci-dit, que pour une fois ce soit Kurt, et peut-être lui-même, qui soient l'objet de ces potins était franchement bizarre.

Kurt reprit son récit. « Donc, ils pensent que je te trompe. » Blaine écarquillait les yeux et attendait la suite. « Avec Sam. » Il resta quelques secondes la bouche encore ouverte et finit par reposer le biscotti dans lequel il était sur le point de mordre.

« Rachel et Finn m'ont apparemment vu sortir de chez lui, enfin de la chambre du motel où il vit avec sa famille maintenant et du coup, ils sont persuadés qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

« Pardon ? Sam ? Celui lui qui est venu à Dalton nous livrer des pizzas pendant les répétitions de dernière minute avant les Régionales ? Celui dont tu m'as parlé il y a pas longtemps, tu devais lui donner des vêtements, c'est ça ? »

Blaine fronça un peu les sourcils avant de continuer. « Celui pour qui tu as admis avoir un peu craqué, au début de l'année ? »

« Blaine ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y crois toi aussi, j'espère ? » Kurt pencha la tête et menaçait Blaine du regard.

« Non, non. Mais, hum... Comment ils en sont venu à penser ça, hum ? »

« Blaine ! Je te l'ai dit ! Ils m'ont simplement vu sortir de chez lui et cela a suffit ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis allé le voir, on en avait discuté et tu étais plutôt d'accord avec ça, non ? Et d'ailleurs, je te le confirme, puisque tes vêtements sont vraiment trop petits pour Sam, ils n'iront pas quand même pas encore à son petit frère. Enfin, bref. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi, et je connais un peu Sam. Je sais que c'est sans fondement. Mais euh, quand même, pourquoi Rachel... Non pardon. »

Alors que Blaine ne quittait pas des yeux son gobelet, Kurt le fixait du regard. La tension sur son visage s'atténua au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

« Oh j'ai compris. Tu es jaloux en fait ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Pffft ! Je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance. » Blaine releva le visage mais le rebaissa presque immédiatement en voyant le petit sourire en coin de Kurt.

« Si, si. Tu es jaloux. Mais si tu es jaloux, ça veut dire que... »

Mais Blaine gêné, remuait sur sa chaise et regardait vaguement tout autour de lui. « Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. Un petit peu. »

Blaine finit par croiser le regard de Kurt. « Je t-… je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et forcément cela me fait quelque chose qu'on puisse te soupçonner de ça, même si, je te le redis, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Blaine, il n'y a pas de raison, tu l'as bien compris ? Sam n'est pas gay, et quand bien même. Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi. » Après ses mots, Blaine leva le bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne. « Tout ça est complètement stupide. Et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. »

« Vous n'avez rien expliqué avec Sam ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Sam ne veut pas. Ça le regarde. Je ne vais pas parler à sa place. Du coup, tout le monde nous suspecte et Finn et Rachel ne me lachent pas avec ça depuis. » Kurt reprit une gorgée de son café. « Oh mon dieu, mais ce truc est infâme en fait ! »

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler un peu. « Allez, pour la peine, je vais te chercher un Mocha ? » Il fit un clin d'oeil en se levant.

Kurt lui rendit le clin d'oeil. « S'il te plait, merci ! »

* * *

« … Et là, elle est arrivée en hurlant, alors qu'on était en pleine répétition des Warblers. Thad ne savait plus où se mettre. Tu aurais vu la tête de Wes aussi quand elle a essayé de s'emparer du maillet... C'était sûr que ça allait finir comme ça. Elles allaient bien finir par le découvrir. Elles sont toutes les deux dans l'équipe de softball de Crawford. Ça promet pour la suite, et je ne donne pas cher de sa- »

« Kurt ? Blaine ? » Les deux garçons relevaient leurs têtes et voyaient Rachel et Finn qui se tenaient debout devant leur table à l'intérieur du Lima Bean. « On peut vous parler, deux minutes ? »

Kurt leur fit signe pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient s'assoir avec eux. Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt pour leur laisser de la place.

« En fait, on voulait s'excuser. Ce qu'on t'a dit Kurt, ce qu'on a laissé croire aux autres… On est désolé. »

« Merci, mais il n'y a pas qu'à moi que vous devez des excuses. » Répondit Kurt, un peu amer.

« Oui, oui, on le sait. On va aller voir Sam après. Et on voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider aussi, et pour lui remonter le moral. » Dit Finn.

« Sam et ses parents galèrent pour tout. C'est pour ça que je lui apportais des vêtements l'autre soir. Ils ont vendu presque tout ce qui avait un peu de valeur de ce que j'ai compris. Et je sais que ça lui a fait vraiment très très mal au cœur de devoir laisser sa guitare au prêteur sur gage. » Kurt leur expliquait.

Finn et Rachel s'échangèrent un regard. Puis Rachel parla. « J'ai une idée, pour que Sam récupère sa guitare et je pense que vous serez d'accord pour y participer... »

Kurt sourit à son amie. « ça serait vraiment super si on y arrivait. Donc, ton idée ? »

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : épisode 220, Prom Queen !**_

_Aucun des deux ne disait plus rien et une fois dans la voiture, Kurt reprit la parole. « Oui, vraiment, des fois, je me demande bien comment ce serait, dis-donc… »_

_« Comment ce serait quoi ? »_

_« Comment ce serait si tu étais doué pour les histoires d'amour. »_

_**Ooooh le teaser tout mignon….. préparez-vous à bouffer du fluff, c'est moi qui vous le dit. (il faut bien qu'on fasse des réserves, au cas où, pour pouvoir bien passer l'automne, hein ?)**_

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	13. Chapitre 13 Episode 220

**Ah ah, ce chapitre arrive vite mais ne vous faites pas de fausses illusions quant au rythme de publication des prochains... j'avais écrit presque tout ce chapitre avant de me décider de finalement faire le précédent. **

**Alors, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, même si il y a des passages un peu tristounets, voire angsty à cause du contexte, on atteint presque un niveau **_**supermegafoxyawesomefluffy **_**par moment****. Oui, oui. N'ayons pas peur des mots.**

**Alors bonne lecture et avant de vous coucher, les enfants, brossez vous bien les dents, car avec tout ce sucre, méfiez-vous des caries !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 13 – Episode 2-20**_

Kurt et Blaine quittaient le BreadstiX et revenaient vers la voiture. Kurt prit la main de son petit-ami qui était redevenu silencieux.

« Dis Blaine ? »

Blaine tourna la tête. « Oui ? »

« Un jour tu m'as dit que tu avais pris du retard à l'école. C'était à la suite de ça, hein ? Je parle de ce qui est arrivé, à ce bal où tu es allé. »

Blaine ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ils t'ont sacrément amoché alors. » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quant il vit Blaine hocher la tête encore une fois. « Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça en fait et je me sens si stupide. »

« Stupide ? Pourquoi diable tu te sens stupide ? Tu ne savais pas. Presque personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je raconte facilement à qui que ce soit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ira à ton bal de promo, comme je te l'ai dit, on va s'habiller comme si on était invité au mariage royal, on va s'acheter des jolies boutonnières assorties et on va s'y amuser. Ce sera super, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai avec toi, et ça ira.»

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est que… j'en ai bavé avec Karovski et les autres, c'est vrai. Ils m'ont fait des choses, oui, certes. Karovski est allé très loin mais jamais… au point de… comme ce que tu as vécu… Et toi tu étais là, à me réconforter, à m'offrir des cafés, à m'inviter à droite et à gauche, à m'écouter me lamenter à cause d'un stupide premier baiser et j'imaginais même pas tout ça, et si j'avais su… »

Les sanglots de Kurt étaient interrompus par les lèvres de Blaine. Un baiser chaste, rapide et discret. « Kurt, d'abord un premier baiser est loin d'être stupide. Et on ne va pas commencer à chercher qui en a le plus bavé, ça n'a pas de sens. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'étais là. Le reste n'a aucune importance. »

Kurt releva les yeux et dit presque sévèrement : « Blaine, c'est très loin d'être sans importance. »

Blaine se pinça les lèvres. Kurt voyait bien dans son regard le conflit en lui. Il essaya de le rassurer. « Blaine, je t'ai déjà dit que toi aussi tu pouvais me parler de tout. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. « Presque depuis qu'on a fait connaissance, je me suis douté qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait l'air de te tourmenter et dont tu ne me parlais pas. Ça se voyait dans ton regard, des choses que tu laissais entendre. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé jusqu'à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas Kurt. Je garde beaucoup de choses pour moi, et je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas mais… J'ai tellement été habitué à ce que mes problèmes n'intéressent personne... »

Kurt était presque choqué des paroles de Blaine. « Mais Blaine… Que ça n'ait intéressé personne au lycée, je veux bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile avec tes parents mais du peu que je les connais, quand même, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! »

«Si, bien sûr, qu'ils ont fait quelque chose. Ils ont très bien pris soin de moi, évidemment, mon père y compris et mon frère aussi. Ma mère avait même pris un congé exprès, tu penses bien. Mon père s'est même très bien occupé de tout l'aspect juridique notamment, après la plainte, tout ça… Mais, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu vois, ils n'ont jamais essayé de parler avec moi, comment dire… du fond, des raisons à tout ça. Je veux dire, que je sois gay a toujours plus ou moins été occulté depuis mon coming out. Même après le bal. Surtout après ça, j'ai envie de dire. Ça a un peu changé bien sûr depuis que l'on est ensemble. »

Blaine fit une petite moue au moment d'ajouter : « Même si mon père a toujours ce réflexe bizarre de me parler de football presque à chaque fois que je prononce ton nom. »

Kurt caressa une des joues de Blaine. « Je suis là maintenant. »

Blaine pris la main de son petit-ami et y déposa un petit baiser. Ils se souriaient, timidement.

« Tu sais, à un moment, j'ai regretté ce que j'étais, je l'avoue, je voulais être _normal_ comme me disaient tous ces abrutis, pour ne pas avoir à vivre tout ça. Mais maintenant, on est ensemble et il n'y a rien de plus _normal_ que ça. Et je te vois, là. Et je ne vais pas dire que ça valait le coup finalement parce que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir vécu toute cette merde, mais-. » Les yeux de Blaine brillaient maintenant et il respira fort pour pouvoir finir sa phrase. « Mais je me dis que je t'ai, toi, qu'on s'est trouvé et que c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Aucun des deux ne disait plus rien, laissant le silence faire s'en aller l'atmosphère un peu lourde. Ils continuaient à se sourire tendrement néanmoins et une fois assis au volant de sa voiture, Kurt reprit la parole. « Oui, vraiment, des fois, je me demande bien comment ce serait, dis-donc… »

« Comment ce serait quoi ? »

« Comment ce serait si tu étais doué pour les histoires d'amour. »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire doucement, commençant à se détendre de nouveau, Blaine rougissant un peu. Kurt ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça, mais ce n'était pas grave, au contraire. Il n'allait pas nier le fait d'aimer que Kurt le complimente pour sa romance...

Kurt était sur le point de démarrer le moteur quand il se ravisa et se tourna vers Blaine. « Et puis, en ce qui concerne ton père, la prochaine fois qu'il te parle de football à cause de moi… Tu devrais lui raconter, tu sais, comme quoi moi aussi j'en ai fait. Et insiste bien sur le fait que j'ai fait gagner l'équipe, tu veux bien, tant qu'à faire. »

Blaine regardait son petit-ami avec de grands yeux admiratifs. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais dingue de toi ? » Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du parking que Kurt commençait à planifier son futur shopping pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour la soirée.

* * *

« Kurt ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Blaine, doucement, en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Il était resté quelques minutes de plus avec Burt et Finn avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

« Oui, bien sûr, entre. » La réponse était positive certes, mais un peu sèche.

Kurt était devant son miroir, il retouchait son kilt, plusieurs épingles entre les doigts et entre les dents.

Blaine parcourait des yeux les chutes de tissus, les patrons, les divers outils de couture éparpillés par terre, sur le bureau et sur le lit ainsi que les nombreux croquis accrochés sur les murs et les bord du miroir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout cela et alla s'assoir devant la coiffeuse, seul coin de la chambre encore épargné et qui ne ressemblait pas à un atelier de couturier. Il regardait Kurt travailler sur sa tenue. Les deux garçons restaient silencieux. Blaine essayait de croiser le regard de Kurt dans le miroir, en vain.

« Aie ! » Kurt venait de se planter une des aiguilles dans le doigt alors qu'il essayait de fixer la doublure.

« Attends, donne-moi des épingles, je vais t'aider. » Et Blaine s'approcha de Kurt en tendant la main avant même que la réponse vienne.

« Non, s'il te plait, Blaine. Ne te force pas. »

« Je ne me force pas. Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire. » Comme Kurt ne lui passait toujours pas les épingles, il finit par demander. « Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? »

« Si tu veux t'en aller, tu es libre. » Kurt n'avait toujours pas quitté le miroir des yeux.

« Kurt… Je veux juste que tu me comprennes… »

Kurt se retourna cette fois, les yeux brillants. « Mais je te l'ai dit, je te comprends Blaine. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque. Tu peux me reprocher tout ce que tu veux, mais ne crois surtout pas que je ne te comprends pas. »

Blaine s'approcha encore plus de Kurt et posa la main contre une de ses joues. « Mon chéri, je ne te reproche rien, voyons. »

« Moi aussi, je veux que tu me comprennes, Blaine. Je suis bien d'accord que c'est idiot de prendre des risques inconsidérés mais on n'en est quand même pas là, non ? Sue Sylvester est la coordinatrice de la soirée et le maintien de l'intégrité du punch et l'absence de bagarre sont ses deux chevaux de bataille. Santana m'a prévenu qu'elle et Dave allait garder un œil sur nous quand on discutait pendant les essayages des filles et que je leur ai dit que tu m'accompagnerais. »

Kurt s'éloignait un peu du miroir et de Blaine.

« Alors si j'ai la possibilité de me faire plaisir tout en faisant un peu bouger les choses, je ne vais pas me priver. » Kurt désigna d'un geste du bras tout les accessoires de couture rependus autour de lui. « Je ne veux provoquer personne avec ça. Je veux juste faire avancer les mentalités, sur la mode et… sur le reste. »

Blaine fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'accompagnerai, Kurt. »

Au bout d'un moment, il resserra encore son étreinte alors que Kurt le prévenait : « Attention, j'ai des épingles partout sur moi, tu risques de te- »

« Ouille ! Mais tu piques drôlement dis-donc ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te prévenir ! » Kurt fit tout à coup un petit sourire en coin. « Et fais attention, si tu abimes ma tenue, je vais reconsidérer mon invitation. »

« Oh ! » S'écria Blaine en feignant d'avoir le cœur brisé. « Tu n'oserais quand même pas me faire ça ! Allez, donne-moi un bisou plutôt qu'une piqure… »

* * *

Blaine rajusta sa cravate et vérifia une fois de plus l'intérieur du sachet qu'il tenait à la main. Il se décida enfin à sonner.

Carole ouvrit la porte, « Joli le costume, Blaine ! Kurt va adorer, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Merci. Kurt est dans sa chambre je suppose ? Je peux aller le rejoindre ? »

A ce moment-là, Burt sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers le salon.

« Tiens, Blaine, Bonsoir ! Alors le costume, ça a été ? Oui je vois ça, ça a l'air d'aller. Je vous avais dit que c'était une bonne adresse. Kurt finit de se préparer. Tu peux monter. Vous y allez ensemble, finalement. C'est bien. Et je compte sur toi, hein ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez. »

Une fois les escaliers franchis, Blaine frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

« Oui, entrez ! » Une voix chantante parvenait dans le couloir.

Blaine ne passa que la tête dans la porte. « Kurt ! C'est moi ! ». Il entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui.

Kurt était encore assis à sa coiffeuse, peaufinant sa coiffure. Il tourna la tête vers son petit-ami. Il rougit après s'être rendu compte du petit sifflement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir quand Blaine tourna avec élégance sur lui-même.

« J'ai ton approbation alors ? » Lui lança Blaine, un peu amusé.

« Bien sûr, ce costume est parfait. Tu as bien choisi. Non pas que j'en doutais, d'après ce que tu m'avais décrit dans ton dernier message. Voilà, je suis presque prêt. » Il se donna un petit coup de peigne supplémentaire et passa un peu de laque dans les cheveux une dernière fois.

Il continuait à parler. « Et franchement, j'aurais pu aller te chercher tu sais. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai invité. Mais bon, tu as tellement insisté... »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais ça me fait plaisir de t'y conduire. » Blaine était soudainement très intéressé par les étagères de Kurt.

« C'est pas plutôt parce que comme ça tes parents ne verront pas ma tenue ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Blaine. »

Blaine qui lui tournait le dos complètement maintenant respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

« Kurt, je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que, je ne sais pas, que j'ai honte de toi, ou- ou que je veux te cacher… Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Pas du tout. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu aurais vu ma mère l'autre soir... Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque j'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais aller à un bal de lycée, et que ce n'était pas à Dalton. » Il se retourna pour enfin regarder Kurt, avant d'ajouter. « Et tu n'imagines même pas la tête de mon père quand il a finit par comprendre que c'était avec toi que je comptais y aller. »

« Blaine, il ne va rien se passer. Il ne se passe plus rien depuis que Dave et Santana ont pris les choses en main. »

Il se leva, bondit presque, et à son tour fit une petite pirouette. Il releva les yeux vers Blaine timidement. « Alors, tu en penses quoi ? C'est si terrible que ça ? »

« Kurt, si ça te plait comme ça, c'est l'essentiel. » Blaine se pinçait les lèvres, et il se sentait rougir. Oui, cette tenue avait son petit effet sur lui, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de dire à Kurt le vrai fond de sa pensée.

« Oui mais cela te plait quand même un peu non ? Je sais que tu n'es pas très d'accord, mais bon, reconnais qu'elle est fantastique cette tenue, je m'épate moi-même. J'y ai passé un temps dingue dessus, je ne vais surement pas la laisser dans le placard. »

« Oui fantastique Kurt, fantastique… » Blaine avait prononcé ces mots d'un air absent.

« Blaine. » Le visage de Kurt devenait plus sévère. « Si vraiment cela te dérange à ce point, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun problème si tu ne veux pas être avec moi ce soir, je comprends très bien. Mais je maintiens, je reste comme ça. Un point c'est tout. »

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout. C'est très bien. Je te l'ai dit. On y va ensemble. Et d'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie… » Blaine tendit à Kurt le petit sachet qu'il avait dans les mains. « Avec ça, cela sera parfait. »

Kurt sorti les deux petites boutonnières roses assorties et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Blaine lui en prit une des mains et l'accrocha à la veste de son petit-ami.

Kurt fit de même au revers de la veste de Blaine avec la seconde. Ils se regardèrent, quelques instants.

Les yeux de Kurt brillaient. Il murmura. « Notre premier bal… »

Blaine se rapprocha de lui et avant de lui prendre le bras pour le mener hors de la chambre, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il était sur le point de relever la tête, Kurt prolongea le baiser de quelques secondes.

« Notre premier bal, oui. »

* * *

« … Et j'ai vu la photo que Tina a prise de nous quand on dansait, il me la faut absolument. Fais-moi penser à la lui demander si elle oublie de me l'envoyer. On est superbe dessus. Tu es superbe dessus, avec ton costume très élégant, tu l'as très bien choisi, je te l'ai dit non ? Et les boutonnières étaient parfaites... » Kurt et Blaine s'étaient refait le bal de promo durant tout le trajet du retour, enfin, les bons moments avant tout.

Blaine arrêtait la voiture devant la maison de Kurt. « Ouais, je suis un peu dégouté de devoir le rendre à la boutique de location en fait. Tu pourras remercier encore une fois ton père pour l'adresse, si je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Mais tu es super beau dans ton costume aussi. Il te va comme un gant, tu as du génie. »

Kurt était surpris de ce que venait de lui dire Blaine, il ne pensa pas à sortir de la voiture. Blaine était déjà dehors et ouvrit la portière de Kurt. Celui-ci finit par sortir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'allée, il demanda : « Tu le penses, vraiment ? Je croyais que… »

« Bien sûr que je le pense Kurt, tu sais bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. » Blaine regardait Kurt dans les yeux et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Tout en s'approchant de l'entrée de la maison, Kurt jouait avec la couronne et le sceptre qu'il avait dans les mains. « Tu ne pensais surement pas revenir du bal avec une reine, non ? » Dit Kurt, un peu amer.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne reviens pas du bal avec une reine, mais avec un prince. Il n'y a eu ni vrai roi ni reine ce soir. Il n'y avait qu'un magnifique prince. Tu as été formidable. »

Kurt lui sourit et dit doucement. « Non, il y avait deux princes plutôt. Toi aussi tu as été fantastique. Jamais ne n'aurais tenu le coup sans toi. Jamais je n'aurais fait ce que j'ai fait si tu n'avais pas été là et si ce n'était pas en partie pour toi. »

« En tout cas » reprit Blaine. « J'ai adoré danser avec toi. En fait… c'est cool de danser avec quelqu'un. Avec un garçon. Avec toi. »

« Oh ! Tu n'avais jamais dansé avec personne ? » Kurt était surpris de cette confession.

« Et non. Enfin, un peu avec ma mère et ma grand-mère au mariage de mon cousin l'année dernière, je ne crois pas que ça compte vraiment en fait. »

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à nous inscrire à ce cours de danse de salon que j'ai repéré alors. Tu n'avais pas dansé, avec… » Kurt se pinça les lèvres avant de finir sa phrase.

« Justin. Non, je n'avais pas vraiment dansé avec Justin, on s'était bien amusé ensemble pendant la soirée, mais en tout cas on n'avait pas dansé comme on a dansé tous les deux ce soir. » Blaine regardait devant lui, un peu absent. Kurt lui pris le bras et l'entraina pour qu'ils s'assoient sur le petit banc à côté de la porte.

« Tous les deux, vous sort-… » Kurt n'eu pas le temps de finir que Blaine le coupa.

« Kurt, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain, avant toi. »

« Oui oui, je sais. » La voix de Kurt était montée d'une octave. « Mais je voulais juste savoir si… non rien, laisse tomber, c'est rien. »

Blaine se tourna complètement face à Kurt. « Je vois très bien ce que tu voulais savoir. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, hein ? »

Kurt baissa la tête. Blaine eu pitié de son petit-ami qui rougissait de plus en plus. Alors il commença à raconter.

« On n'était pas vraiment ensemble. En fait, si tout s'était passé différemment, je crois que oui, peut-être qu'on serait se serait mis ensemble pour de bon. Il me plaisait bien, je l'avoue, mais… Enfin bref, on ne s'est plus trop vu après, ce n'était plus trop possible, et on n'avait vraiment plus la tête à ça. Et puis, une fois que j'ai été bien rétabli, je suis de suite parti pour Dalton de toute façon, alors… »

Kurt soupira un bon coup. « Merci, Blaine» dit il.

« OK... ? Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu me remercies mais OK. En fait, tu es trop mignon, adorable. » Il souriait en coin. Le genre de sourire irrésistible qui détendait l'atmosphère en une demi-seconde.

Après quelques instants, Blaine se pencha, posa ses mains sur les joues de Kurt et l'embrassa, passionnément cette fois. Kurt entoura sa taille de ses bras et répondit bien volontiers au baiser. Blaine baissa un de ses bras pour s'appuyer lui aussi sur la taille de Kurt mais, quelques secondes après, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendre compte, sa main glissa sur la cuisse de Kurt, et ses doigts essayaient instinctivement de passer sous le kilt. Kurt se raidit.

Blaine se redressa d'un coup quand il eut conscience de son geste. « Excuse-moi. Oui, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas... J'ai pas fait attention en fait… »

« Non, non, c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je… j'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Ça fait juste bizarre, sans… directement sur… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je sais que… » Le rougissement de Kurt avait rarement atteint une telle intensité. Il continua de parler mais très doucement, Blaine pouvait à peine l'entendre. « C'est pas désagréable en fait. » Il soupira très fort avant de répéter « Je suis désolé. »

« Hey, Kurt, ne soit pas désolé. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Et tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais il reprit en souriant de nouveau, en prenant un petit air coquin : « Quand je te disais que cette tenue me plaisait, tu vois… je ne te mentais pas ! »

Kurt rigola à son tour. « Oui je vois… Mais cela ne m'étonne pas, elle est fabuleuse. Et tu me rassures. Ce qui m'aurait vraiment étonné en fait, c'est que tu ne saches pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur en fait. »

« Alexander McQueen serait fier de toi, ça oui, crois-moi. » Il regardait Kurt, ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres… et Kurt le fixait intensément lui aussi.

Ce dernier pris cette fois l'initiative et embrassa Blaine en posant une main derrière son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes ils reprirent leur respiration et se regardaient de nouveau.

Kurt regarda l'heure sur la montre de Blaine, parla de nouveau. « Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu rentres, hélas. Mais envoie-moi un message quand tu arrives, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, tu crois qu'on peut se voir demain ? » Demanda Blaine, plein d'espoir.

« En fait, j'ai pas mal de devoir à faire, pour les dernières interros. J'ai pas fait grand-chose ces derniers temps, avec ma tenue à préparer, les conseils pour celles des filles, tout ça… » Kurt baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« C'est pas grave, on se voit lundi au Lima Bean alors ? » Blaine tendit le bras de nouveau, il était sur le point de reposer la main au dessus du genou de Kurt, il la laissa en suspend quand il se rendit compte de son geste.

Kurt lui prit la main et posa lui-même leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse, puis détacha la sienne. Blaine qui avait suivi le geste du regard, releva les yeux et il regardait Kurt de nouveau amoureusement. Celui-ci posa alors sa propre main sur la jambe de son petit-ami. Blaine sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps.

« Lima Bean, lundi, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! J'y vais cette fois. » Ils s'échangèrent un dernier long baiser avant que Kurt ne rentre. Blaine attendit que la porte soit refermée pour repartir, le sourire aux lèvres, la radio à fond.

_Je suis bien arrivé. Fais de beaux rêves mon cœur ! Blaine xoxo_

_Dors bien toi aussi mon prince, passe un bon dimanche. A lundi ! Kurt 3_

* * *

**Je peux vous faire une confidence ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre mais en ce qui me concerne, jusqu'à présent, c'est celui pour lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir en l'écrivant, même plus que le chapitre sur _Original Song_, c'est dire !**

**En tout cas, merci encore et toujours pour vos gentils commentaires, de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en favori, tout ça... A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	14. Chapitre 14 Episode 222

**Kurt et Blaine ne peuvent pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans cet épisode, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut pas y avoir un peu de Klaine ;-)**

**Et puis l'unique scène Klaine de cet épisode mérite bien un petit chapitre à elle seule... **

**Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'un peu de flufferie ne nuira pas par les temps qui courent... (est-ce vraiment mal que l'une des premières choses que j'ai pensé de ces premiers épisodes de la quatrième saison, c'est que c'est quand même une belle mine d'or du point de vue Entre Les Scènes Klaine, même si ça risque d'être moins évident avec les 2-3 ou plus épisodes qui arrivent... dites-moi que je ne suis pas un monstre...)**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 14 – Episode 2-22**_

Blaine était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Kurt en train de feuilleter le _Lonely Planet_ sur New York qu'avait acheté ce dernier quelques temps auparavant et qu'il avait rempli de marque-pages et annotations diverses. A côté de lui, était posée la très grosse valise que préparait son petit-ami.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu auras le temps de voir tout ça en si peu de temps ? Surtout si vous n'avez même pas encore choisi les chansons. Vous allez avoir du pain sur la planche. »

« Non, mais c'est pas que pour ces jours-ci. Bien évidemment. »

Kurt haussa des épaules en venant rajouter une nouvelle pile de vêtements. Alors qu'il retournait fouiller dans son placard, Blaine pencha la tête au dessus de la valise.

« Tu as besoin de beaucoup de choses encore ? Parce que ta valise est presque pleine, tu sais. »

Kurt se retourna avec un petit tas de chemises pliées nettement dans les bras. « Blaine ! Je vais à New York ! Je ne dois absolument pas me retrouver au dépourvu. Je dois tout prévoir. Tous les styles, pour tous les temps. »

Blaine secouait la tête en faisant un petit sourire narquois, tout en se replongeant dans le guide. « Oui, c'est sûr... Pour écrire et composer, tu as absolument besoin de tout ça. »

Kurt vint s'assoir à côté Blaine, et lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

« Ouh... mais Monsieur est amer on dirait. »

Blaine releva la tête, l'air paniqué. « Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Je- Je suis assez perplexe sur votre stratégie. C'est tout. »

« Tsss, Tsss, Tsss… »

« Non mais vraiment, je t'assure ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Mais vous n'avez vraiment encore aucune chanson jusqu'à présent ? »

Kurt faisait maintenant une petite moue. « Non, c'est vrai. Mais je te le redis, tout est sous contrôle. Et on a toujours une flopée de morceaux de secours de toute façon. »

« Si tu le dis, alors. » Et Blaine reprit sa lecture. Kurt vint cette fois s'assoir à côté de lui et jeta lui aussi un œil sur le guide, à la page qu'était en train de lire Blaine.

« Sheridan Square ? C'est où ça ? »

« C'est dans Greenwich Village. Ce tout petit parc n'a apparemment rien de particulier. Mais il est répertorié pour les statues qui s'y trouvent. Elles sont symboliques. »

« Il y a une photo ? Fais voir, elles représentent quoi ? »

« Regarde. » Blaine lui tendit le livre. Dans un premier temps, Kurt ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces statues blanches qui représentaient quatre personnes, puis réalisa en regardant de plus près.

« Attends, ce sont des couples… »

« Ce sont deux couples gays, oui. En fait, ça correspond à peu près au lieu là où toutes les manifestations ont commencé, la première gay pride, tout ça... »

Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Blaine. « Là, on pourrait se promener main dans la main… »

« On le fera, Kurt. C'est sûr, on le fera. »

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina. « Oh, t'imagines, se retrouver, là sur ces bancs, à la fin de la journée après les cours, avant d'aller diner, main dans la main… »

« Oh oui, j'imagine très bien… Puis après manger, on irait à la billetterie de Times Square, trouver les dernières places soldées pour une comédie musicale… » Ajouta Blaine, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, parcourant ensemble quelques pages de plus.

« Il faut que je finisse de préparer mes affaires. » Kurt se releva et recommença à chercher cette fois dans sa commode, le dos tourné à Blaine.

Blaine allait reprendre la lecture du guide quand il le reposa. Il commença à dénouer sa cravate de Dalton et l'enroula avec précaution. Alors que Kurt avait toujours le dos tourné, il la déposa dans la valise.

« Bon, là je crois que c'est bon. Il ne me restera qu'à rajouter les dernières affaires de toilettes et- » Kurt s'arrêta de parler quand il était sur le point de placer son dernier tas dans la valise et qu'il vit la cravate.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Il leva la tête d'un coup vers le cou de Blaine, comme pour bien s'assurer de sa provenance. « Pourquoi- ? »

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté avec un de ses sourires adorables au visage. « Je me suis dit que comme ça, tu emporteras un peu de moi avec toi pendant ces quelques jours et ça te fera comme un petit porte bonheur… J'en ai une de rechange chez moi, elle ne me manquera pas. »

Kurt se pencha vers Blaine pour lui donner une petite bise sur la joue.

« Merci. » Kurt se releva, retourna vers sa commode et après avoir cherché pendant un moment au fond d'un des tiroirs du bas, il se rapprocha de nouveau de Blaine et lui passa autour du cou sa propre cravate aux couleurs de Dalton qu'il avait rangé avec soin, là, depuis son retour à McKinley.

« Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à mettre celle-là plutôt. » Et Kurt se pencha de nouveau vers Blaine pour cette fois l'embrasser proprement.

* * *

_A Blaine : __On est enfin arrivé à Times Square ! Kurt._

_A Blaine : __Hey, dis ! Tu imagines ton portrait ici même à la place de Daniel Radcliffe ? Ça me plairait bien à moi ! Photo ! Kurt._

_A Kurt : __Si grand ? Quand même, je ne sais pas… Blaine._

_A Kurt : __Oh quoi que, je pourrais bien m'y faire en fait ! __Blaine._

_A Kurt : I believe in you… Blaine._

* * *

_A Blaine : Ça y'est, on est à l'hôtel ! Kurt._

_A Kurt : Vous avez une belle vue ? Des voisins prestigieux ? Blaine._

_A Blaine : Bon de notre septième étage, on ne voit pas l'Empire State. Mais les chambres sont pas mal, et tu verrais le room service ! Kurt._

_A Blaine : Je vais devoir te laisser. Réunion au sommet. Je t'embrasse mon chéri ! xo Kurt._

_A Kurt : D'accord, je t'embrasse aussi mon coeur. Soyez inspirés ! xo xo Blaine._

* * *

_A Blaine : Je suis dégouté. Kurt._

_A Kurt : Ben alors ? Ça se passe mal pour les chansons ?_

_A Blaine : Non c'est pas ça. C'est Rachel, elle vient juste de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Finn. Kurt._

_A Kurt : Ah ! Parce qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? Blaine._

_A Blaine : Non, pas vraiment, de ce que j'ai compris. Mais ils ont vu Patti LuPone au restaurant. Patti Lupone ! Tu te rends compte, et Rachel a même pu lui parler un petit peu ! Kurt._

_A Blaine : Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur Rachel... Kurt._

_A Blaine : Oh Kurt, je suis désolé. Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi, un jour tu côtoieras des stars de Manhattan, et tu ne feras pas que leur parler un petit peu. 3 Blaine._

* * *

_A Blaine : Moon river__ wider than a mile... I'm crossing you in style someday... __You dream maker... Kurt._

_A Kurt : Oooh ! Un petit-déjeuner chez Tiffany's ? Blaine._

_A Kurt : __Et là tout d'un coup je trouve mon bol de céréales bien triste… Blaine._

_A Kurt : __Attends, attends. Tu ne portes quand même pas la petite robe noire d'Audrey :-) non ? Blaine._

_A Blaine : __Blaine, voyons. Kurt._

_A Kurt : __Quoi ? Je pose juste la question ;-) Blaine._

_A Blaine : __Je suis avec Rachel, Blaine. Kurt._

_A Blaine : __Alors comme ça, Blaine Warbler, tu imagines Kurt habillé en Audrey Hepburn ? Rachel._

_A Rachel : Hein, quoi ? Non ! NON ! Je disais juste ça pour rigoler ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. PAS DU TOUT. Blaine._

_A Kurt : __Et donc tu montres mes messages à Rachel, maintenant ? Blaine._

_A Blaine : __On plaisante, Blaine. Kurt._

_A Blaine : Et je ne montre pas tes messages à Rachel, tu sais comment elle est, elle a des yeux partout. Kurt._

_A Blaine : Blaine, j'ai juste penché ma tête au dessus du téléphone de Kurt au mauvais moment… désolée. Rachel._

_A Blaine : Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela restera entre toi, Kurt, et moi ;-) Rachel._

* * *

_A Blaine : __Je suis tout juste devant, tout devant… je sens que je vais défaillir… K._

_A Kurt : __Devant quoi exactement ? Blaine._

_A Kurt : __… ou qui peut-être ? Blaine._

_A Blaine : __Photo ! Kurt._

_A Kurt : Oh ! Vous êtes au Gershwin Theatre maintenant ! __Kiss me goodbye… I'm defiying gravity… __Blaine._

_A Kurt : __Tu vois, je connais mes classiques moi aussi ! Blaine._

_A Blaine : Définitivement. Kurt._

* * *

_A Blaine : __Et… une sacrée photo de plus ! Kurt._

_A Kurt : __QUOI ! Mais mais comment ? Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? Et pour aller sur la scène ? Et là je dois aller en cours… Blaine._

_A Blaine : Regarde s'il n'est pas beau, là, ton Kurt, au milieu de la scène ! Photo ! Rachel._

_A Rachel : Merci Rachel. Tu as raison, il est magnifique. Blaine._

_A Rachel : Et celui-là de message, tu peux lui monter sans problème ;-) Blaine._

* * *

Kurt et Blaine sortaient du magasin, avec les partitions.

« Hum, euh, mes parents sont encore au travail pour quelques heures. Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? »

« Bien sûr que ça me dit, Blaine, tu en doutes ? »

« Non, non bien sûr. Je vérifiais, c'est tout. »

Une fois arrivés chez Blaine, ils s'étaient assis face à face sur le canapé, chacun le dos appuyé sur un accoudoir, leurs pieds entremêlés se caressant de temps à autre. Ils se passaient l'un à l'autre les partitions, chantonnant, à l'occasion. Mais au bout d'un moment, Blaine parla plus sérieusement.

« Tu sais, pour toute à l'heure, pour ce que je t'ai dit… Je n'attendais rien en retour. Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire- » Mais Blaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurt le coupa en faisant les gros yeux.

« Sérieusement Blaine ? Tu penses que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais parce que je me sentais obligé ? »

Blaine baissa la tête. « Non, pas vraiment, mais... »

« Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Ma parole, mais tu es pire que ce que j'imaginais ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes pressé, c'est tout.»

Kurt se redressa et pris les mains de Blaine dans les siennes.

« Blaine, je suis amoureux de toi depuis avant Noël dernier. Même… même avant que j'arrive à Dalton, je ressentais déjà des choses… »

« C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire, oui, je savais que tu éprouvais… des trucs, puisque tu me l'avais dit mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était si fort que ça à ce moment-là. Pfff, je me sens bien stupide tout d'un coup. »

« Hey, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, finalement non ? »

« Comme Harry et Sally ? »

« Oh ! Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Blaine pouffa de rire. « Kurt, je suis peut-être aveugle pour se genre de trucs, j'ai peut-être du mal à me rendre compte de certaines choses mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire ! »

Kurt riait lui aussi. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Blaine. Depuis quand… »

Blaine respira profondément. « Je crois qu'à ton bal de promo, c'est là que j'ai vraiment su que je t'aimais. Définitivement. Mais, en fait c'était déjà au fond de moi. Cela m'a fait peur de ressentir une telle chose, alors j'ai eu tendance à l'enfouir… Quand tu m'as parlé de cette histoire avec Sam, même si je savais de suite que c'était sans fondement, rien que de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un… »

Blaine ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour faire partir une image désagréable de son imagination.

« Et même si j'étais sincèrement heureux pour toi, cela m'a déchiré le cœur de te voir repartir pour McKinley. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à ce moment-là, mais maintenant je sais que je t'aimais déjà… Au moment des régionales, quand je t'ai dit tout ça, je… bien sûr que j'étais déjà amoureux. Et puis pour être complètement honnête… J'ai moi aussi toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour toi, je crois. »

Kurt se laissa tomber sur Blaine et l'embrassa de toute sa passion. Blaine répondit au baiser avec la même ferveur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir retrouvé leur esprit, ils se replacèrent comme initialement. Blaine prit une nouvelle partition sur la table basse et commença à chantonner.

« Tiens, il y a une chorale du Kansas qui l'a reprise, celle-là, avec des arrangements raggamuffin. C'était très bizarre quand même, quand j'y repense. » Lança Kurt.

Blaine reposa la partition et regardait Kurt. « J'aurais tant aimé t'accompagner en fait. Après les Régionales, je sais que je faisais genre que je n'étais pas trop déçu mais finalement, plus ça se rapprochait pour toi, et plus je me rendais compte que je mourrais d'envie d'y aller moi aussi. »

Kurt sourit tendrement à Blaine. « J'aurais tellement aimé que tu viennes aussi tu sais. L'année prochaine peut-être… »

Blaine haussa des épaules. « Ouais, ouais… mais si j'y vais, ça voudra peut-être dire que toi, tu n'iras pas. A moins qu'on ne s'affronte pas de toute l'année. »

« Il y a un moyen pour que tu ailles aux Nationales avec moi, tu sais… »

« Et quoi donc ? Je pourrais devenir assistant personnel d'un membre des New Directions, ça tombe bien, j'en connais un comment dire, personnellement et il a toujours besoin de- »

« Idiot ! Non, ce que je veux dire… Tu pourrais… Hum… Je pensais à… »

« Tu penses à quoi exactement ? »

« Tu pourrais faire partie de New Directions, toi aussi. » Kurt leva la tête pour fixer Blaine de nouveau du regard. « Si tu transférais de la Dalton Academy à McKinley. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Si je quoi ? »

« Peut-être que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'avoue que depuis que je suis revenu à McKinley j'y pense. Mais ne le prends pas mal ou quoi. Je sais que tu es bien à Dalton. C'est juste que… C'est même pas pour les Nationales en fait. C'est juste que c'était tellement bien quand on était dans le même lycée, qu'on se retrouvait entre les cours, qu'on déjeunait ensemble, qu'on allait au Glee Club ensemble… Mais je sais que McKinley... »

Blaine avait un visage indéfinissable. Il se contenta de répondre simplement « Oui c'est vrai, c'était bien quand on était dans le même lycée, » avant de reprendre la partition. Mais au bout de quelques secondes passées à la fixer sans en lire la moindre note, il finit par ajouter :

« Et ce que font les New Directions, je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois... J'adore, je me verrais tellement bien parmi vous, c'est vrai je dois l'admettre. Mais Dalton, les Warblers... »

Kurt lui sourit timidement. « Enfin, l'été commence à peine. On va se concentrer sur ton audition d'abord, hein ? D'ailleurs, il faut que je vois avec Finn et Rachel pour fixer le jour où on viendra au parc d'attraction. Je meurs d'envie de te voir dans un costume de- »

« Un personnage, Kurt. Cette année je serai un personnage, je vais tout faire pour ça. J'ai assez donné l'année dernière. »

Kurt retenait son fou-rire et se pencha pour donner à Blaine un tendre baiser. « Mais tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours le plus mignon à mes yeux. »

* * *

**Si vous avez vu les épisodes 4-03 et 4-04, vous devez trouver une grosse partie de ce chapitre gentiment ironique... ah ah ah... Klaine rêvassant de New York comme si c'était BisounoursVille, et passant leur temps à s'échanger des messages choupis pendant tout le séjour de Kurt à New York... ça c'est l'une des premières idées que j'ai eu, quand j'ai commencé à jeter des idées au hasard pour cette histoire... et je ne parle même pas de l'insécurité de Blaine à la fin du chapitre... si je m'étais douté de ça... *****repart plonger la tête dans le pot de crème glacée***

**Enfin, bon, ceci-dit, waouh, une étape de franchie, on est arrivé à la fin de la saison 2 !**

**C'est donc parti pour les épisodes de la saison 3 ! Bien des choses sont au programme : une arrivée à McKinley, toujours beaucoup de fluff et de romance et de cuteness aussi, mais des disputes, des gros chagrins, voire quelques larmes, et peut-être aussi un peu de sexe… Mmmh... je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien… mais y'a des chances que le rating monte d'un cran, _just saying_...**

* * *

_**En tout cas, mille mercis de continuer à me suivre, à bientôt pour le chapitre 301 !**_

_« Papa, Maman. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. »_

_« Oui Blaine ? »_

_« Voilà, » Blaine respirait profondément et visualisait dans sa tête la feuille qu'il avait lu dans sa chambre. « J'ai réfléchi, et... »_

* * *

_Glee33110, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de répondre aux questions mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des messages privés ou à me les poser sur mon tumblr (qui s'appelle vonderfully, comme ici), je répondrais bien plus vite !_

_Sinon, en vrac, de ce que j'ai en tête : _

_mon personnage préféré depuis l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 est Kurt, mais dans Klaine, je ne peux pas choisir entre Kurt et Blaine. Impossible. C'est KurtetBlaine ! Je les aime tous les deux. Même quand ils font de grosses bêtises..._

_En dehors de Kurt, les personnages qui me touchent le plus, sans ordre particulier : Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Artie, Sam. Et parmi les nouveaux, Unique. Mais je suis un vrai bisounours. J'aime tout le monde, je shippe tous les couples, malgré ma passion pour Klaine (et donc on va dire que j'ai bien morflé dans l'épisode 4-04)._

_Mon morceau préféré : I want to hold your hand et Bad en chanson de groupe (et nom d'un chien, quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'idée de faire chanter les ND et les Warblers ensemble lors de la saison 2 !). _

_Mon épisode préféré : tous les épisodes de compétition, surtout quand ils sont à la ramasse et se prennent bien le chou comme pour les Communales dans chaque saison._


	15. Chapitre 15 Episode 301

**Nouveau chapitre ! Yaay ! Je vous ai fait subir un hiatus digne de la Fox, je sais, je sais...**

**Et nous voilà donc partis pour les épisodes de la troisième saison !**

**Ce chapitre a un peu trainé, et outre le manque de dispo, j'ai une raison de plus pas très glorieuse du tout. **

_**N**__**ote à moi-même pour les futurs chapitres : **__ne pas faire confiance à ma mémoire quand elle me dit « oh mais ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que tu l'as vu la saison 3, pas besoin de le revoir pour écrire ce chapitre ! »_

Et c'est comme ça que, en ayant presque fini le chapitre, alors qu'on veut juste vérifier un détail dans l'épisode avant de le publier, on s'aperçoit qu'on a mélangé l'ordre des événements et qu'une bonne partie du chapitre ne colle pas avec la chronologie de l'épisode et que certains passages n'ont plus de sens… et que donc une grande partie est à revoir. Youpi !

J'avoue que l'idée de passer au 302 directement m'a traversé l'esprit dans un moment de faiblesse et de découragement, mais bon, après quelques temps de bouderie, je suis revenue sur ce chapitre et l'ai terminé pour de bon tant bien que mal.

Mais maintenant, je suis pleine de doute… Kurt et Blaine vont au Scandal's avant ou après avoir fait la connaissance de Sebastian ? Faut pas que je me goure dans le chapitre 305 quand même (non mais riez pas, les erreurs que j'avais faites dans ce chapitre sont presque aussi grosses que ça…).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 15 – Episode 3-01**_

Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Ce jeu est stupide. »

Kurt ricanait avec espièglerie. « Mais non, c'est toi qui n'est pas doué, c'est tout. Ce jeu est très bien, il fait travailler l'adresse et la concentration tout en s'amusant. Parfait. J'adore. »

« Ah oui, ça pour t'amuser, tu t'amuses, c'est sûr. Je vois bien combien tu jubiles de gagner chaque partie. » Répliqua Blaine d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras.

« Oh ! Mais tu es vraiment un sacré mauvais perdant dis-donc, on dirait pas à te voir comme ça. » Kurt s'approchait de son petit-ami en lui donnant des petits coups sur l'épaule avec le doigt. Mais Blaine perdu dans sa réflexion de réagissait pas.

« Ou alors… Je suis sûr que ma manette est mal réglée. Attends, c'est pas possible sinon. Tu as vu l'avance que tu as sur moi ? Avec des vraies fléchettes, je suis sûr que je ferais bien mieux, même ivre. »

Kurt secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas trop rire. « S'il y a bien une chose que je ne mettrais pas entre tes mains en étant ivre, c'est bien des fléchettes. Allez, il nous reste encore un tir chacun dans cette manche. C'est mon tour. »

En plissant les yeux légèrement, Kurt leva avec grâce sa manette de _Wii_ et lança sa dernière fléchette pile au milieu de la cible, ce qui déclencha une petite musique triomphante à l'écran et un bruit situé entre un grognement et un souffle, depuis le canapé derrière lui.

Il lâcha un petit « Yes ! » accompagné d'un geste victorieux et ne calma qu'à peine son enthousiasme quand il croisa le regard noir de Blaine.

« Bien joué. » Dit néanmoins ce dernier, d'un ton mêlant exaspération et découragement.

Kurt se décala pour laisser la place à Blaine mais lui serra le bras en signe d'encouragement au passage. Ce dernier, la langue entre les dents, et le visage crispé de concentration, se préparait à lancer la fléchette. Mais malgré tous ses efforts et son application, elle atteignit le cercle le plus extérieur de la cible.

« Et merde. » Dit Blaine en soupirant de dépit.

« Non, mais regarde, tu t'es amélioré ! Tu n'as raté totalement la cible qu'une seule fois dans cette série ! »

« Ne te moque pas, s'il te plait. Et je reste persuadé que ta manette est mieux réglée que la mienne. »

« Ouh là ! On accuse le matériel maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas le tapis du salon tant qu'on y est ! Mais quel mauvais joueur ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as choisi le jeu. » Kurt désignait l'écran de la main où l'on pouvait voir le décompte final des points de Kurt augmenter de secondes en secondes alors que celui de Blaine venait de s'arrêter.

« Le jeu de fléchettes avec lequel on jouait, mon père, mon frère et moi doit toujours être au garage. On y joue quand tu veux et je te montrerai ce que c'est qu'un vrai joueur avec des vraies fléchettes. Même en étant le plus petit des trois, je me débrouillais très très bien, et je les ai battus plus d'une fois, je peux te dire. »

Kurt leva un sourcil. « Tu es sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas gagner le petit dernier pour lui faire plaisir ? » A peine il eut finit sa phrase que Blaine commençait à le chatouiller dans les côtes. « Ouille, non, pardon, je ne recommencerai pas… de suite… Hihihi… »

« Oh tu peux me croire, mon frère n'a jamais été du genre à me faire ce genre de faveur… »

« Vraiment ? J'ai vu quelques photos de toi, petit, et je ne vois pas quiconque te refuser quoi que ce soit… » Kurt accompagnait sa phrase en pinçant la joue de son petit-ami.

« Ouais ouais… tu parles. » Blaine répondait en se dégageant. « Enfin bon… ça change rien. Ce score ne révèle pas du tout ce dont je suis capable. »

Kurt lança à Blaine un de ses plus beaux sourires narquois. « Et moi je peux te dire que viser, c'est mon truc. Dois-je te rappeler ma glorieuse expérience de buteur ? »

Blaine se contenta de lui tirer gentiment la langue.

Kurt commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Avant de faire la revanche ? »

« Oui, je veux bien un coca, s'il te plait ! »

Alors que Kurt était parti chercher les boissons, Blaine s'entrainait à refaire le geste dans le vide. Puis, s'interrompant pour réfléchir quelques instants, il relança le jeu et se remit à jouer, cette fois avec la manette de Kurt.

Ce dernier revenait devant l'écran au moment où sa flèche atterrissait à côté de la cible accompagnée d'un soupir de désolation de la part de son lanceur.

« Tu vois ? Même avec ma manette tu n'y arrives pas mieux. Non, mais je suis plus fort. C'est tout, reconnais-le. »

Kurt posa les boissons sur la table basse, et se plaça derrière Blaine et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que celui-ci inspectait la manette d'un air suspicieux.

« Pfff… Oui, bon d'accord, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. » Cette fois, c'est Kurt qui attaquait avec des chatouilles. « Nooon, non ! Tu es plutôt doué, tu es très fort même. Effectivement. Voilà, je l'ai dit, content ? »

« Allez, je vais t'aider pour la prochaine. » Proposa Kurt, en posant le menton sur l'épaule de Blaine et lui prenant le poignet pour l'aider à le diriger.

Mais Blaine se dégagea, avec un geste bien plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Non. Je veux y arriver. Je dois y arriver, il n'y a pas de raison. »

Mais en voyant la mine un peu déçue de Kurt, il revint se blottir dans ses bras et donna à son petit-ami un tendre baiser qui lui redonna instantanément le sourire. « Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit câlin d'encouragement, avant... »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient revenus de leur premier rendez-vous au Lima Bean après la rentrée pour s'arrêter chez Kurt. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux côte à côte sur le lit, allongés à plat ventre, l'ordinateur portable de Kurt allumé devant eux, et ce dernier en train de naviguer frénétiquement sur le site internet de la NYADA.

« Ça a l'air chouette. Mais très sélectif, effectivement. Très sélectif mais chouette. Dis-donc, tu as vu leur salle de chant ? Enorme. Ça doit être un peu impressionnant de chanter là quand même. » Blaine désignait du doigt une photo sur l'écran.

« Oui, mais ça doit être terriblement grisant en même temps. C'est très sélectif... Tu penses que je ne suis pas au niveau ? »

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout, au contraire ! C'est pour toi cette école. C'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour te voir chanter là... » Blaine rassura Kurt en passant la main dans son dos. « ça te correspond tout-à-fait. Ce serait idiot de ne pas tenter ta chance, avec ton talent. »

Kurt tourna la tête de l'écran et regardait Blaine, avec insistance. « Je crois que ça pourrait être pour toi aussi, non ? »

Blaine soupira en faisant une petite moue.

« Oui... Pourquoi pas... C'est vrai que ça à l'air super. je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire pour de bon. Je ne suis pas encore complètement sûr de ce que je veux faire. »

« Oh ! Tu n'es pas sûr d'aller à New York ? » Demanda Kurt, dont le sourire venait de tomber d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Si bien sûr ! Ça, j'en suis certain. Mais il y a tant de possibilités là-bas. Je veux dire, étudier la musique, ou le théâtre, tout ça... Oui, ce sera probablement ça, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi et où, c'est tout. Mais j'irai à New York, oui. On ira à New York, tous les deux. » Et quand Blaine finit de parler il se rapprocha de Kurt pour l'embrasser.

« D'accord alors. » Kurt respira profondément et après s'être accordé quelques secondes de réflexion, il parla de nouveau. « Si jamais tu as besoin, j'imagine qu'il y a un conseiller d'éducation à Dalton ? Non parce que tu sais, à McKinley, Melle Pillsbury est vraiment de très bon conseil, tu vois. A Rachel et moi, elle nous a bien- »

Blaine l'interrompit. « Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Tu m'as promis, tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas stupide et je te connais, je vois donc très bien où tu vas en venir encore une fois... » Il finit sa phrase en pinçant gentiment la joue de Kurt.

« OK, OK, j'ai promis... » Kurt soupira, en se disant intérieurement toutefois qu'il n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot... Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'écran et son enthousiasme reprit de plus belle en voyant la page consacrée aux anciens étudiants. « Dis, tu vois la liste des stars de Broadway qui sont passés par la NYADA ? Ça fait vraiment rêver ! »

* * *

Blaine était assis à son bureau et pour la énième fois relisait la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux, la connaissant maintenant par cœur. Il ferma les yeux et se récita une fois de plus son monologue.

« Blaine ! A table ! »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux. « J'arrive de suite Maman ! » Il rangea la feuille dans un de ses tiroirs et avant de sortir de sa chambre, se regarda dans le miroir et se lança à lui-même un signe d'encouragement.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle, Mme Anderson racontait à son mari sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec Cooper. M. Anderson l'écoutait attentivement et n'avait d'ailleurs pas commencé à toucher à son assiette. Blaine y prêtait une oreille distraite tout en entament sa part, la tête baissée sur son assiette.

« … et Cooper a également dit qu'il allait commencer le tournage de la nouvelle campagne. »

Blaine avalait une bouchée de plus._ Yay ! D'ici quelques temps, on va être inondé de ça quotidiennement à la télé. Je vais commencer une nouvelle réserve de DVD, tiens._

« Il vient de finir une séance photo, pour l'illustration de la nouvelle version du site internet apparemment. »

_Youpi ! Je sais déjà quel sera son futur fond d'écran…_

« D'ailleurs, il va enregistrer une nouvelle chanson et- »

« Un jingle, Maman. C'est pas une chanson, c'est un jingle. » Tenta de préciser Blaine en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Oui, bon, si tu veux... » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en reposant la carafe.

« Enfin, je voulais dire qu'il m'a dit qu'il sera même possible bientôt de l'avoir comme sonnerie de portable ! Tu sais, comme ces pubs qu'on voit tout le temps ! C'est fou ! Il me tarde d'avoir la voix de mon fils sur mon téléphone ! »

Blaine qui cette fois avait commencé à boire, faillit recracher sa gorgée._ Et ils comptent gagner de l'argent avec ça ? Mais qui, à part Maman, pourrait avoir envie de ça comme sonnerie ?_

« Par contre, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir venir ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Des impératifs de sponsoring, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Ah bon ? Dommage. » Répondit M. Anderson. « On pourrait essayer d'y aller alors, pendant quelques jours. Ce sera bien, quelques jours au soleil, au milieu de l'hiver… »

Blaine reposa ses couverts et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum… Papa, Maman. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. »

« Oui Blaine ? »

« Voilà, » Blaine respirait profondément et visualisait dans sa tête la feuille qu'il avait lue dans sa chambre. « J'ai réfléchi, et je sais que j'ai encore pas mal de temps pour y penser mais j'aimerais moi aussi faire des études artistiques et j'ai commencé à un peu me renseigner et, en fait, les Warblers, c'est très bien mais il y a peut-être d'autres lycées qui offrent plus d'opportunités dans ce domaine pour préparer les dossiers de candidature et donc je me disais que finalement, ce serait mieux... » Blaine reprit sa respiration. « ... que je change de lycée. »

« Encore ? » Cette fois, ses parents avaient tous les deux reposé leur couverts sur la table et fixaient Blaine du regard.

« Oui, bon, c'est sûr, cela fait changer encore une fois... Mais bon, j'y gagnerai ! Même si Dalton c'est très bien, je m'y plais beaucoup, c'est sûr. Mais bon... A McKinley par exemple, entre le Glee Club, qui est allé jusqu'au Nationales cette année, les numéros et les spectacles qu'ils font… ou essaient de faire tous les ans… tout ça… »

« A McKinley ? »

« Oui, je pense à celui là, parce que je connais un peu ce qu'ils font. On a affronté leur Glee Club deux fois cette année, et ils sont vraiment très bons. J'adorerais en faire partie. Enfin, je veux dire, faire partie d'un Glee Club comme celui-là. Ils font des spectacles de charité, des comédies musicales. Je veux dire, ils ont des publics bien plus variés que les maisons de retraite où se produisent les Warblers. Sans parler de leur programmation toujours pleine de recherche et- »

Mais Blaine s'arrêta quelques instants, histoire d'évaluer la réaction de ses parents. Il continuait.

« Et puis, à McKinley, il y a aussi plusieurs équipes de sport, l'année dernière l'équipe de football a gagné le championnat et ça ne changerait rien pour la boxe, ils sont équipés et- »

« Blaine. » Cette fois, il était interrompu par son père. « Kurt va à McKinley non ? »

« Et il fait partie du Glee Club lui aussi ? » Continua sa mère.

Blaine soupira et répondit d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire : « Oui, c'est vrai mais- »

« Et tu penses pouvoir te concentrer sur tes études avec Kurt dans les parages tout le temps ? »

« Papa… Je sais faire la part des choses quand même, et lui aussi… C'était comme ça quand il était à Dalton lui aussi. Et puis de toute façon, Kurt est sénior, on n'aurait pas beaucoup de cours en commun si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. C'est surtout au Glee Club qu'on se retrouvera. Retrouverait je veux dire, si je vais à McKinley. » Blaine se pinça les lèvres. Il regardait ses parents. Il ajouta : « Et puis pensez à tout ce que vous pourriez faire en économisant les frais de scolarité de Dalton ! »

M. Anderson fronça des sourcils et toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Quel qu'en soit le montant, j'espère que tu sais bien que cela n'a jamais été un sacrifice pour nous. Ta sécurité est très importante. Et ça n'a pas de prix. »

« Oui, oui, je le sais bien... Mais je vous assure, je serait super bien à McKinley ! Il y a Kurt, bien sûr mais aussi plein de ses amis que je connais déjà. Et puis, pour ce qui est de la sécurité... Justement, grâce à Kurt, l'année dernière, ça a bien changé. Je veux dire, depuis qu'il y est retourné, il ne lui est plus rien arrivé. Enfin je veux dire, personne ne s'en prend plus à lui physiquement. »

Blaine continuait à regarder alternativement son père et sa mère. Mme Anderson pliait et dépliait sa serviette. M. Anderson se leva pour remplir la carafe qui était pourtant loin d'être vide.

« Bon, on va y réfléchir alors. »

* * *

« Hum, M. Schuester ? » Blaine, un petit sourire aux lèvres, passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du professeur qui avait levé la tête en entendant son nom.

« Blaine Anderson ! Depuis que j'ai vu la liste des inscrits de dernière minute ce matin, je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je te vois entrer ici. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! »

« Merci Monsieur. Voilà, je viens pour m'inscrire au Glee Club, si c'est possible. »

« Possible ? » Will commença à rire. « Kurt ne t'as pas dit que nous étions en sous-effectif ? Je ne vais pas me priver de quelqu'un comme toi maintenant voyons ! Mais dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu quittes Dalton et les Warblers ? Cela va être une grosse perte pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont énormément te regretter. »

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. J'avais juste besoin, envie… Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes allés jusqu'aux Nationales et tout ce que j'ai vu des New Directions m'a toujours fait beaucoup envie. Il me tarde de commencer ! Enfin voilà quoi. Je pense que je dois passer une audition non ? C'est de rigueur et- »

« Blaine, voyons. Je sais bien que c'est d'usage mais je pense que tous les membres des New Directions seront d'accord avec moi, nous t'avons suffisamment vu à l'œuvre pour connaître tes capacités. Une audition à proprement parler n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. » Tout en parlant, Will ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et tendit un imprimé à Blaine. « Si tu veux, lors de la prochaine séance du Glee Club, tu pourras interpréter quelque chose pour marquer le coup de ton arrivée, mais bien évidemment que je t'inscris tout de suite, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça. »

Blaine prit l'imprimé et le stylo que Will avait sorti de son pot à crayons. « Non mais en fait, j'ai prévu quelque chose et j'aimerais bien, en fait… Ce serait pour faire une surprise, vous voyez... à Kurt. Il ne sait pas encore que je suis arrivé et voilà quoi… Et j'avais envie de faire quelque chose dans la cour, comme on avait fait les Warblers et moi quand il était revenu ici. Vous voyez ? Vous pensez que ce serait possible ? »

Will le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. « Quelque chose en dehors de la salle de répétition ? Oh oui aucun problème ! Tu ne peux pas mieux tomber, ça colle parfaitement avec notre thème de la semaine ! »

* * *

« Et donc, ton casier, c'est lequel alors ? Le mien n'a pas changé tu te rappelle où il est ? C'est cette rangée, là ici, c'est celui-là. » Kurt était encore surexcité de l'arrivée de Blaine malgré la tournure qu'avait pris la fin de son numéro. Les pianos violets étaient bien le cadet des ses soucis à ce moment-là. Son petit-ami venait d'intégrer McKinley, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

« Je crois que le mien est par là. » Répondit Blaine. « Euh, pour le piano… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, encore un coup de Sue Sylvester sans doute. Elle met un point d'honneur à saboter notre projet de la semaine. Au moins, en n'arrivant qu'aujourd'hui, tu auras échappé à la bataille de nourriture. »

« Ah ! Bon, si tu le dis… » Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'incendie quand même. Oui... Au fait , tu as pu ravoir tes habits alors ? »

« Pfff... tu parles, mon gilet est toujours chez le teinturier, il essaye un nouveau produit, on a plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Mon tee-shirt par contre, non. C'est une cause perdue, je l'ai déjà donné à mon père pour qu'il s'en serve pour nettoyer ses outils. »

Mais l'état de sa garde-robe n'était pas non plus une grosse inquiétude pour Kurt. Il parla de nouveau, plus enthousiaste que jamais. « Bon alors, par où je commence… Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'avais montré l'année dernière ? On va faire un petit tour quand même. C'est quoi tes premiers cours ? Tu veux voir le gymnase aussi je suppose ? Ah, il faut que je te montre la bibliothèque aussi, on s'y retrouvera souvent je pense. Et la cantine aussi bien sûr. Oh ! Et le bureau de M. Schuester bien sûr aussi, tu vois c'est par là. Je crois qu'il a affiché une fiche d'inscription au tableau dans le hall mais toi, tu peux aller directement le voir, il te connaît et puis par là- »

« Kurt, Kurt ! Respire, hein ? Et puis j'ai déjà tout vu avec M. Schuester. » Blaine souriait devant l'excitation et l'entrain de son petit-ami. Rien que de le voir comme ça, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il rendait Kurt heureux, il était lui-même heureux de pouvoir vivre comme lors des premières semaines de leur relation, même si le lieu allait être nettement moins tolérant envers eux.

* * *

« Non mais on peut le tourner dans n'importe quel sens. Il y a quand même un problème. » Kurt se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de Blaine, où il était assis depuis qu'il s'était empressé de rejoindre après la rencontre des futurs étudiants de la NYADA.

Blaine vint s'allonger à côté de lui. « Kurt, non. Ne recommence pas. Tu as quelques semaines pour préparer le dossier et il est loin d'être vide. Ton idée de te présenter comme président des élèves est excellente. Dossier pour la NYADA ou pas, c'est fait pour toi. »

« Non mais tu l'as bien vu, c'est noté là. » Kurt se redressa et attrapa de nouveau la brochure qu'il avait jeté au pied du lit. L'ouvrit et montra du doigt un des paragraphes à Blaine. « _Les activités extrascolaires sont primordiales dans la qualité des dossiers de candidature_. Rachel, avec ses seize clubs, elle n'a pas vraiment de soucis à ce faire. Mais moi, j'ai le Glee Club. C'est tout. »

Blaine s'assit à son tour en entoura Kurt de son bras. « Déjà, le Glee Club c'est pas mal, surtout un Glee Club qui est allé jusqu'aux Nationales. Et puis, tu as tes blogs aussi,_ Hummel Fashion Weekly _et_ Project Runway Appreciation Blog_. Je suis sûr que ça compte. »

Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Oui, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que je draine un lectorat énorme. »

Blaine le fit se redresser en posa sa main contre la joue de son petit-ami. « Eh ! Ne dis pas ça. La dernière fois que tu m'as montré les statistiques, c'était pas si mal que ça et cela ne fait qu'augmenter de billets en billets, sans compter les nombreux commentaires. Et en ce qui me concerne, je laisse un commentaire à chaque publication ! Voire plusieurs, des fois. Souvent en fait. »

Kurt sourit franchement, la première fois depuis son arrivée. « Oh ça je sais bien ! _Give_bowtie_a_chance_ est, de loin, le plus grand contributeur. Et je sais que tu mets des liens vers mes articles sur ton facebook et ton twitter à chaque fois aussi. »

Kurt se pencha pour donner un petit baiser à Blaine. « Merci. »

« De rien, c'est normal. J'aime bien tes articles. Non, vraiment ! Je les ai toujours beaucoup aimés, je peux te le dire parce que même avant que- » Mais Blaine s'arrêta d'un coup, rougissant un peu.

« Avant quoi ? »

Blaine hocha des épaules, et répondit timidement. « Je voulais juste dire que même avant qu'on soit ensemble, je lisais et j'appréciais tes articles… » Blaine était cette fois devenu tout rouge, mais continua. « Il est même possible que j'ai passé plusieurs soirées à remonter toutes les archives, juste pour te lire… quand tu m'avais dit que tu tenais ces blogs, quand on s'est rencontré. »

Kurt rigola pour de bon cette fois. « Tu n'avais vraiment pas grand chose de tes soirées alors... »

« Bah... » Blaine haussa des épaules. « J'ai appris plein de truc. Vraiment. Tes blogs sont très intéressants, tu écris bien. Ils te serviront, j'en suis sûr. »

Blaine caressait le dos de Kurt quand son visage s'illumina tout d'un coup. « Oh je sais ! Tu pourrais revenir dans l'équipe de foot aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, Blaine! Pitié ! » Kurt laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais quoi ? Je suis sûr que le Coach Beiste te prendrait. Il n'y a jamais trop de buteurs dans une équipe. Et je viendrais plus que jamais aux match, t'encourager et puis- »

« Blaine, Blaine ! Stop ! Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai rejoint l'équipe à ce moment là, OK ? J'ai bien compris que ça te plairait que je refasse du foot. Mais... je préfère me trouver quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment à moi. Parce que je suis désolé mais le foot... »

Blaine baissa la tête. « Oui, Kurt. Bien sûr que je comprends. Je suis désolé. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Kurt de réconforter Blaine en passant sa main dans son dos. « T'as pas à être désolé. Je reconnais que c'était marrant le rôle de buteur. Mais non, jamais je pourrais tenir une saison dans l'équipe... »

« Bon, bon... Mais tu me promets que tu ne te décourageras pas hein ? Tu vas avoir un dossier en or, avec la présidence en plus. »

« Promis. »

* * *

A la fin de _You can stop the beat,_ chacun rejoignait petit à petit les coulisses de l'auditorium. Blaine rassemblait ses affaires alors que cela piaillait tout autour de lui dans un joyeux chahut encouragé par les compliments de Will. Le fait qu'il manquait encore des membres pour s'assurer de leur participation aux compétitions n'avait plus l'air d'inquiéter qui que ce soit maintenant. Oui, il n'était vraiment plus à Dalton.

Kurt parlait avec excitation à Mercedes et Rachel, en jetant ça et là des petits regards vers son petit-ami. Malgré les difficultés rencontrées avec la NYADA, il n'avait pas encore complètement atterri du nuage sur lequel il était depuis que Blaine était apparu à son casier. Son petit-ami était au lycée avec lui, ils faisaient de nouveau partie d'un Glee Club ensemble.

Il regarda une fois de plus Blaine, qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires et qui ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi faire ensuite. Il croisa son regard et lança un grand sourire à Blaine qui lui en rendit un à l'identique.

« Je vous laisse les filles. Rachel, tu n'oublie pas les copies du livret de West Side Story, hein ? Tu as promis ! »

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine. « On va prendre un café ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr, j'en meurs d'envie après tous ces efforts ! » Répondit Blaine.

« C'était chouette, non ? »

« C'était super. Oui. » Mais Blaine avait quitté le regard de Kurt et sembla chercher quelque chose dans son cartable.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas déçu quand même ? »

Blaine redressa la tête d'un coup sec, fronça des sourcils mais ajouta d'un ton très vif. « Quoi ? Non, le numéro était super. Et j'ai toujours adoré _Hairspray, _tu le sais bien. Je me suis éclaté ! »

Mais Kurt trouvait l'enthousiasme de Blaine, pour le coup, un peu exagéré. « Les Warblers te manquent, c'est ça ? »

Blaine haussa des épaules. « Non, c'est pas ça… Enfin, si, un peu c'est vrai. C'est juste que… Je sais pas… Il faut que je prenne mes marques, c'est tout. Rappelle toi quand tu es arrivé à Dalton, tu as eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation toi aussi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Kurt entoura les épaules de Blaine de ses bras et lui fit une petite bise sur la joue. « Et tu verras, d'ici peu, tu te sentiras comme un poisson dans l'eau, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Oui. Je pensais à un truc aussi. » Blaine se mordit les lèvres, peu sûr de lui.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Juste, euh… Finn t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ? »

Kurt le regarda d'un air surpris. « Euh non. Enfin, pas depuis que tu nous ais obtenu à tous les deux des entrées gratuites pour le parc d'attraction et qu'il m'a demandé si tu ne voulais pas faire carrière là-bas pour en avoir plein d'autres. »

« Ah ? Enfin je veux dire dernièrement. »

« Non, Pourquoi ? A cause du piano ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a bien compris que tu n'y étais pour rien. Aller, on va le prendre ce café maintenant. »

* * *

_**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai glissé une référence à une des chansons d'un chanteur très célèbre, vous l'avez reconnue ;-) ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre 302 ! Campagne présidentielle et auditions… des tensions en perspectives ?**_

_Blaine finit par blottir son visage contre le cou de Kurt sur lequel il donnait des petits baisers._

_« Mmm… Tu feras un président formidable. Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner. J'aurais été tellement fier de voter pour toi si j'en avais eu la possibilité… »_

_Mais Kurt commençait à rire. Au début, Blaine l'ignora mais quand ses gloussements devinrent trop importants, il se redressa._

_« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dit, encore ? »_

* * *

**Encore mille merci de lire mon histoire, malgré la publication chaotique en ce moment. Je reçois encore des avis de suivi et de favori, cela me touche toujours autant.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 16 Episode 302

**Voici enfin la suite d'Entre les Scènes !** **Je sais, c'est déjà février, mais je vous souhaite néanmoins à tous mes meilleurs vœux pour les prochains 11 mois lol !**

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de ma petite histoire !**

Je vous fais une petite confidence, la dernière scène de ce chapitre est la toute première chose que j'ai vraiment écrite pour cette fiction, sans avoir encore vraiment décidé quelle serait vraiment la nature de mon histoire, ni même si je la publierais. C'est cette scène et la scène quand les Warblers surprennent Kurt et Blaine dans le 216 m'ont décidé, entre autre, à me lancer pour de bon et entamer l'écriture par épisode. C'est donc en quelque sorte ma scène fétiche !

Je fais quelques références à l'univers de James Bond dans ce chapitre, alors si ce n'est pas un domaine dont vous êtes familier, voici quelques précisions :

- Dans le tout premier des films de James Bond, Ursula Andress, qui joue la James Bond Girl, apparaît d'une façon devenue mythique. Tapez « Ursula Andress James Bond » dans Google Images si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle et gardez cette image en tête pour la première scène de ce chapitre, j'dis ça, j'dis rien…

- Miss Moneypenny est la secrétaire du patron de James Bond.

- Blofeld est le chef du SPECTRE, c'est le pire ennemi de James Bond.

Autre référence, un des posters que propose Brittany à Kurt porte la mention « _No H8, Yes Kurt »._ Cela fait référence à la proposition 8 qui était est un référendum voté en Californie en 2008 qui proposait un amendement à la Constitution de l'État de Californie pour interdire le mariage homosexuel. C'est ce qui est à l'origine notamment de la pièce de théâtre _8_, dans laquelle ont participé entre autres Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Matthew Morrisson, Matt Bomer mais aussi George Clooney, Brad Pitt…

(si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois que Kurt et Blaine en avaient déjà parlé de la proposition 8 rapidement lors de leur dîner au Breadstix avec Mercedes)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 16 – Episode 3-02**_

Blaine était assis sur la chaise devant le bureau de Kurt, les mains posées sur les genoux, écoutant attentivement son petit-ami parler de sa campagne. Après avoir décrit sa stratégie de campagne, Kurt avait fini par sortir de son placard plusieurs posters encore enroulés.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses, le club photo vient de me faire passer les premiers tirages. J'ai fait comme on avait dit, en m'inspirant de ce qu'on avait vu avec Judy Garland. Dis bien ce que tu penses, hein ? N'ai pas peur d'être trop dur. Enfin… pas trop quand même hein ? J'aurais bien de quoi faire avec Brittany sans doute. »

« Mais bien sûr Kurt, allez, montre-moi ! » Blaine s'impatientait, non pas qu'il se désintéressait de la campagne en elle même mais il était pressé de voir la photo, compte tenu des indices qu'il connaissait déjà.

Kurt se mordillait les lèvres en prenant le poster et le déroula devant son petit-ami. Il regardait Blaine avec des yeux plein d'attention, en attendant sa réaction.

Blaine semblait examiner le poster tel un scanner pendant de longues secondes, sans prononcer un mot. Kurt toussota afin de lui faire remarquer qu'il attendait toujours son avis.

Blaine sortit de sa demi-torpeur. « Hum, euh… Waouh ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que... Waouh, tu es vraiment magnifique sur cette photo. Ça fait très… James Bond. J'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup. Je peux en avoir une copie ? »

Blaine ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il touchait le poster du bout de doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque que Kurt le reposa sur son lit qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait le bras levé.

Kurt rigolait face à la réaction de son petit-ami. « Bien sur, tu en auras une. Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour les agents secrets, par hasard ? »

« Oui, peut-être. Sans doute. Mais j'ai surtout un truc pour toi. Et j'ai un sacré truc pour toi en agent secret alors... » » Lui répondit Blaine.

Et après avoir dit ça, il se leva et s'approcha de Kurt, et alors que celui-ci finissait de rouler le poster, le prit par la taille, l'attira contre lui d'un geste ferme et l'embrassa. Passionnément. Très passionnément.

« Oh woah, je… » Kurt ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Alors il embrassa Blaine à son tour.

Blaine finit par blottir son visage contre le cou de Kurt sur lequel il donnait des petits baisers.

« Mmm… Tu feras un président formidable. Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner. J'aurais été tellement fier de voter pour toi si j'en avais eu la possibilité… »

Mais Kurt commençait à rire. Au début, Blaine l'ignora mais quand ses gloussements devinrent trop importants, il se redressa.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dit, encore ? »

« Non, c'est rien. Je m'imaginais… C'est juste que moi en agent secret... Cela ferait de toi… peut-être ma James Bond… Girl ? »

« Boy, Kurt, voyons. Cela ferait de moi ton James Bond Boy ! Pourquoi pas… cela me plairait bien ! »

« Oui, à moi aussi. _Sois mon James Bond Boy_. » Répliqua Kurt d'un ton dramatique en attirant de nouveau Blaine vers lui.

Mais tous les deux s'immobilisèrent et se regardèrent pendant quelques seconds puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Toi aussi tu trouves que ça sonne un peu comme la réplique d'un film, comment dire... ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en rougissant mais répondit quand même : « Oui. Ceci dit, si un jour tu a l'intention de sortir lascivement de l'océan dans un petit slip de bain blanc et un couteau à la hanche… Dis-le moi, je veux absolument être là pour voir ça ! » Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il plaça la main sur la bouche et devint encore plus rouge.

Mais Blaine lui pris la main simplement et lui donna un petit bisou, et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « N'aie crainte, si cela arrive, tu seras le premier prévenu. Et surement le seul, d'ailleurs. »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser vigoureusement, et petit à petit Kurt se retrouva pressé contre le pied de son lit, Blaine tout contre lui.

Au bout de quelques instants de plus, Blaine finit par se reculer, alors que Kurt semblait vouloir prolonger leur baiser. Après avoir caressé la joue de Kurt, il revint à sa place devant le bureau, s'assoir sur la chaise, croisa les jambes, pris le carnet posé là et tapota dessus avec un crayon. Il parla, après s'être nerveusement éclairci la gorge. « Et donc, tu as commencé à réfléchir pour ton discours au débat ? »

« Hum, heu, oui j'ai quelques idées, je vais te montrer… »

* * *

« _Non à la proposition 8, oui à Kurt_. C'est pas mal. Je ne sais pas si ça parle à beaucoup de gens à McKinley, mais c'est une bonne idée qu'a eu Brittany. Ça peut aider à les sensibiliser, justement. »

« Je suis bien évidemment sensible à tout cela moi-même, mais je n'envisageais pas vraiment d'axer ma campagne sur ça. Et puis d'accord mais tout ça, c'est quand même très rose. Et très licorne. » Kurt attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Très gay. »

Blaine haussa des épaules. « Peut-être qu'il faut juste moins de paillettes. »

Kurt attrapa « l_a pochette surprise_ » préparée par Brittany et la mit sous le nez de Blaine. « Blaine, franchement, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça, paillettes ou pas ! »

« Kurt, je n'ai pas être d'accord ou pas. C'est Brittany ta directrice de campagne. Et c'est ta campagne. J'aime beaucoup ton poster oui, je crois en ton programme, mais j'aime aussi ce que veut dire Brittany, à travers ça, à sa manière certes, mais il n'y a pas tout à jeter. Mais c'est ta campagne et même si tu me demandes mon avis. C'est à toi de décider. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'aimerais vraiment sensibiliser le lycée sur le problème de la nourriture. Et que ce soit pour les élèves ou les professeurs d'ailleurs. Mon père n'aurait surement pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu l'année dernière s'il avait pris soin à son alimentation des années avant. Ses artères, c'est jeune qu'on commence à prendre soin. Bien sûr, cela n'interdit pas les petits plaisirs, mais je veux dire- » Sans s'en rendre compte Kurt avais commencé à réciter son programme.

« Kurt ! Kurt ! » Blaine l'interrompit en riant. « Je le sais tout cela, je t'ai aidé pour rédiger ta profession de foi, tu te rappelles ? Et oui, je suis d'accord avec tout ça, c'est un bon choix de thème. Mais ce que soulève Brittany, c'est super important aussi, non ? Et puis… avec tout ce que tu as vécu, ce que j'ai vécu… Moi honnêtement, ça me parle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas axer ta campagne sur ces deux thèmes. »

Kurt regardait Blaine, troublé. Il se rongeait un ongle. Puis il regardait de nouveau les posters de Brittany en soupirant.

Blaine s'approcha de lui et lui pris la main. « Kurt, avant tout, tu dois faire ce en quoi tu crois. Cela ne marchera que si c'est le cas. Ne te force en rien. Et je te soutiendrai, et surement même Brittany, aussi, si tu lui expliques tes choix. »

Kurt releva les yeux vers son petit-ami et sourit légèrement. « D'accord. »

* * *

Après le _Booty Camp_ de ce jour là, Kurt et Blaine avait réservé l'auditorium ensemble pour réceptionner l'échafaudage préparer par les employés de Burt et commencer à préparer leurs auditions respectives.

Plus tard, alors que Kurt répétait une nouvelle fois sa chorégraphie sur l'échafaudage, Blaine était au piano et chantonnait, tout en prenant des notes. De temps à autre, il regardait Kurt, avec admiration, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que celui-ci passait les jambes par dessus la barre haute pour s'y accrocher, Blaine lâcha son crayon et se leva.

« Attends ! Non, ne bouge pas, reste comme ça ! »

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, toujours suspendu, qui le regardait, la tête en bas, avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi Blaine ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vas-y, dis moi ce qui-mmh » Kurt était interrompu par le baiser que lui donnait Blaine, tête-bêche.

Quand Blaine recula la tête, il murmura : « J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser Spiderman… »

Kurt eut un petit rire, toujours la tête en bas. Après que Blaine lui redonna un baiser, il dit : « Je croyais que _TU_ avais toujours rêvé d'être Spiderman. »

« Oui, aussi… Mais bon, je suis déjà un James Bond boy, je peux être le petit-copain de Spiderman aussi. Si cela ne dérange pas mon James Bond. » Blaine se pencha de nouveau pour donner un petit baiser de plus à Kurt.

Ce denier se décrocha de l'échafaudage et passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

« Mais c'est peut-être James Bond qui a peut-être un truc pour Spiderman… »

Blaine leva un sourcil et fit un sourire malicieux. « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, James Bond, grâce à la complicité d'une Miss Moneypenny, a peut-être un peu feuilleté certains albums de famille, et découvert que son James Bond Boy portait très bien la tenue de Spiderman. »

Blaine qui entre temps avait placé ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et le lui caressait, s'arrêta net de bouger et son sourire tomba. « OK... Depuis quand Miss Monneyp- enfin je veux dire ma mère, te montre d'antiques photos d'Halloween ? »

Kurt rigola. « Depuis que tu persistes à m'interdire de venir te rejoindre quand tu es en retard et que tu n'as pas encore mis de gel dans tes cheveux et que j'en suis donc réduit à patienter dans ton salon. Ta mère est d'excellente compagnie, elle a beaucoup de mérite à réussir à me distraire pendant tout ce temps, mais quand on arrive au bout de la conversation, et bien des fois… on regarde des photos... »

Blaine fit tomber sa tête sur l'une des épaules de Kurt. « Oh non, je rêve… Ne me dis pas que… »

« Et ce ne sont pas d'antiques photos… ton dernier Spiderman, c'était il y a quoi… deux ou trois ans c'est ça ? A 14-15 ans, tu faisais un jeune Spiderman très mignon, je le confirme. »

Alors que Blaine était en train de digérer l'information en plissant les yeux, Kurt lui demanda, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres : « Mais ceci dit, combien de fois, en tout, tu as été Spiderman ou Batman à Halloween ? »

Blaine donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Kurt puis retourna vers le piano sous les rires de son petit-ami et en riant lui-même. « Je me vengerais. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais je me vengerais… Pire que Blofeld oui, je serais pire que Blofeld… »

* * *

« Tu crois que tu ne vas pas en avoir assez avec ma tête qui va être sur tous les murs du lycée ? »

Kurt s'approchait de Blaine qui était en train d'accrocher la photo de campagne «_ Licorne _» dans son casier. Il souriait malgré tout devant le geste de son petit-ami.

Blaine rigola. « Figure toi que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'avec toi candidat, cela voulait dire que j'aurais le plaisir de voir ton visage partout dès que je ferais un pas. J'avoue que c'est loin de me déplaire… Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'aurais jamais assez de ta tête. »

Kurt riait à son tour tout en rougissant.

Blaine caressait doucement le bras de Kurt. « Cette photo est adorable. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'atténua franchement. « Mais est-ce qu'il faut vraiment être adorable pour gagner une campagne présidentielle ? »

Le visage de Blaine devint plus grave également et il fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que c'était ce que tu avais choisi finalement. Tu es revenu sur ta décision ? »

« Non, j'aime bien ça aussi finalement. C'est vrai que ça me représente bien. Mais ce n'est qu'une de mes facettes, certes, et pas forcément celle que je voulais mettre en avant au départ mais je suis conscient que les élèves comprendront plus vite de qui il s'agit plutôt que cet inconnu en noir et blanc mais- »

« Il me faut quand même celle-là de photo, hein ? Je l'aime bien moi cet inconnu en noir et blanc… Non pardon, continue, excuse-moi, je divague. »

Kurt fit la moue. « C'est que enfin… Je ne suis plus trop sûr de moi. Et avec ce que j'ai entendu sur le casting… Et je ne parle même pas de ma lamentable tentative avec Roméo et Juliette... Je ne sais plus… »

Blaine attendait que Kurt finisse mais il ne rajouta rien. Blaine eut même l'impression de voir les yeux de Kurt briller d'un coup particulièrement.

« Hé Kurt, ils ont pu dire ce qu'ils veulent l'autre fois, mais tu seras sans nul doute le meilleur candidat pour Tony. Ils vont vite finir par réaliser qu'ils ne pourront pas se passer de toi quand ils verront la concurrence. »

« Et je serai alors choisi par dépit ? » Kurt baissa la tête mais Blaine la lui releva immédiatement en soulevant son menton.

« Regarde-moi. Non, tu seras choisi parce que tu seras le meilleur des candidats. D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de candidats ? Parce que, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais de ce que j'ai vu, ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui peuvent y prétendre, honnêtement. Et j'ai entendu personne au Glee Club envisager ce rôle en plus. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, non. Bon, assez parlé de tout ça. Tu as ton audition qui approche. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, je pense. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour préparer la partie des Sharks et de Bernardo dans _Tonight Quintet_ alors je vais rester sur _Something's Coming _finalement. »

« J'essaierai de venir. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça ! » Kurt posa la main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Oooh... Tu vas me donner le trac… Mais merci Kurt. »

« Toi le trac ? Vraiment ? » Plaisanta Kurt, alors que Blaine fermait son casier avant de partir rejoindre la classe de son prochain cours.

…

« Blaine ? Alors ? »

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il fixait il ne savait pas trop quoi au milieu de l'auditorium, se répétant la proposition d'Artie en boucle.

« Euh, je… en fait… je pensais… enfin, je sais pas trop… Bernardo… mais Tony… pourquoi pas… mais… je pensais…» Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin, plutôt si, il savait quoi dire, il n'avait surtout pas trop envie de se l'entendre dire.

Emma, qui voyait bien ce qui le tourmentait, prit alors la parole. « Tu sais Blaine, si tu renonces à ce rôle, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que Kurt l'aura. Les auditions pour Tony restent ouvertes, et, même sans toi dans la course, Kurt n'est pas le mieux placé pour le remporter. Toi, avec ce que tu viens de nous montrer en revanche... »

« Non, non… c'est pas ça… » Qui essayait-il de tromper exactement ? Bien sûr que c'était ça. « Enfin, peut-être que… » Il soupira une fois de plus. « Mais Tony est un super rôle, et je serais super fier de l'interpréter c'est sûr… »

Et avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, voyant du coin de l'œil Artie et Beiste regarder leurs montres, Artie lança « Super, donc je modifie ta fiche directement, t'as pas besoin d'en refaire une. »

Blaine lança un très faible « Non, mais j'ai pas encore décidé… » qui se noya dans le vide en voyant Emma déjà debout et Beiste tendre les bras vers Artie. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une large respiration. « OK, super. J'attends de vos nouvelles alors ! »

« Oui, t'inquiète, je ne pense pas que le casting sortira avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. On se revoit au Glee Club, à plus ! »

Tout en récupérant ses affaires dans les coulisses, Blaine réfléchissait.

_Un texto ? _On se retrouve au Lima Bean ? Il faut qu'on parle._ Non mais franchement, c'est surement la phrase la plus stupide à envoyer à son petit-ami, rien de tel pour créer encore plus de problèmes là où il n'y en a pas… ou au moins pas encore. Et si j'attendais demain… ou bien le jour de la révélation du casting, tiens, le mettre devant le fait accompli… Non, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça, et rien que ce soir, quand on va se parler au téléphone, jamais j'arriverais à faire comme si de rien était et il va forcément se douter de quelque chose et le connaissant il va-_

Il finit par sortir de l'auditorium, pour tomber sur Kurt assis sur les premières marches des escaliers menant aux balcons. Et vu sa tête, il savait déjà.

_Comment ça se fait qu'il sait déjà ? Oh oui, il m'avait dit qu'il essaierait de voir mon audition s'il le pouvait… Merde, il était là alors, il sait déjà donc. Et il est là._

Oui voilà. Autant Blaine avait le chic pour toujours repousser le moindre conflit autant que possible, autant Kurt n'était pas du genre à ruminer quoi que ce soit pendant des heures ou des jours.

« J'ai entendu qu'ils te proposaient Tony à toi aussi. Je ne vais pas l'avoir, c'est bien ça, hein ? » Kurt lui demanda sans détour, les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Non. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas- » Mais Blaine n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et Kurt se relevait d'un bond.

« Pfff... Ils ne me donnent même pas une chance. Je veux dire, OK je ferais un Tony un peu inattendu, je comprends bien, mais rien que vocalement quoi ! Ils passent complètement à côté ! Ils sont prêts à refiler le rôle à un chanteur médiocre pour éviter je ne sais pas trop quoi. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Kurt venait bien de le traiter chanteur médiocre, il n'avait pas rêvé ? « Kurt… » De nouveau, il ne s'avait pas quoi dire mais là maintenant, c'était de stupeur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son petit-ami là.

Mais Kurt reprenait « Je sais même pas qui a postulé exactement pour Tony finalement, mais aucun des gars du Glee club, c'est sûr. Puck a dit qu'il voulait Bernardo, comme toi, et Mike veut Riff. Et donc ils vont peut-être finir par prendre un type qui chante comme une casserole venu tout droit de l'équipe de foot, sous le seul prétexte qu'il excite je ne préfère pas penser quoi dans le bas du coach Beiste ! »

Blaine eu un petit moment de soulagement. _Ah ben non, en fait. Il ne sait pas encore que j'ai accepté. Bon au moins il ne pense pas que je suis un mauvais chanteur. C'est déjà ça. Quand à cette histoire d'exciter quoi que ce soit dans le bas du coach Beiste… non, on va se concentrer sur Kurt, hein ? Oui, c'est mieux._

« Kurt, en fait… » Kurt relevait la tête, d'un air interrogatif. _Bon allez, Blaine, serre les dents, enlève ce sparadrap une bonne fois pour toute !_

« J'ai-accepté-de-postuler-pour-Tony-en-fait-il-se-peut-que-j'ai-mes-chances-alors-je-pouvais-pas-refuser-tu-vois. » Il dit la phrase si vite et si doucement qu'il cru d'abord que Kurt n'allait rien y comprendre.

Mais Kurt avait compris. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se rassit sur les marches de l'escalier. Puis finalement ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour dire sèchement : « Je pensais avoir touché le fond quand Rachel a rigolé pendant notre scène de Roméo et Juliette. Mais j'avais tort, visiblement. Avec Brittany qui… Maintenant toi qui… Alors que tu avais dit que… Je vais pouvoir ouvrir une armurerie avec tous les couteaux que je reçois dans le dos en ce moment. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, sans même se regarder. Toujours sans un mot de plus, Kurt se releva et partit vers les couloirs du lycée.

Blaine le suivait immédiatement. « Non Kurt, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas… trop. S'il te plait… Comprends-moi… » Mais Kurt levait la main, continuait son chemin, sans rien dire, sans se retourner, le visage impassible. Blaine restait sur ses talons. « Kurt, écoute… »

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs voitures, l'indifférence de Kurt le poussa à bout :

« Oui, je sais que tu es dégouté, et c'est normal, je le serais autant si j'étais à ta place mais c'est un peu la règle du jeu non ? Tu crois que ce sera comment quand tu seras à la NYADA et qu'il faudra mettre en place les ateliers ? Et quand tu passeras les auditions à Broadway après ? »

Kurt allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Blaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. « Au parc d'attraction, j'ai pas toujours eu les personnages que je voulais, presque jamais d'ailleurs. Crois-moi, je me serais bien passé de passer mon premier été là-bas dans ce déguisement d'otarie complètement ridicule, à devoir jouer avec un ballon qui faisait presque deux fois ma taille sur une banquise en carton pâte en plein mois de juillet. Et je peux te jurer que j'avais pas mis l'otarie dans ma liste de candidature ! J'avais même pas postulé pour la banquise d'ailleurs ! Je voulais le safari et j'avais mis sur ma fiche l'explorateur, à la rigueur le lion et- »

Kurt se retourna après avoir lancé un regard noir qui suggérait à Blaine qu'il avait bien de la chance que Kurt n'ait pas ses épées _Saï_ avec lui à ce moment là. « Je… Trop dommage pour moi qu'il n'y ait pas d'otarie dans West Side Story alors ! A lundi au Glee Club, Blaine. »

* * *

_**Rooh mais je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger terriiiiiible. Vont-ils se rabibocher ? Blaine va-t-il abandonner le rôle de Tony ? Kurt va-t-il demander conseil auprès des otaries des cirques de passage en Ohio ?**_

_**Et oui, vous l'aurez donc remarqué, la première chose que j'ai écrite sur Klaine, c'est une dispute… no comment. **_

_**Prochain chapitre : 303**_

_Kurt commença à taper un nouveau message quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bien évidemment, l'appel provenait de Blaine._

_« Allo ? »_

_« Hé toi, je passe te prendre alors ? »_

_« OK. Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ? »_

_« Oh très vite, je ne fais pas grand-chose là. Tu as besoin de temps pour te préparer ? »_

_« Pas longtemps, tu peux venir de suite tu sais. Par contre, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Bien sûr Kurt, tout ce que tu veux, je t'écoute. »_

_**A Bientôt !**_


	17. Chapitre 17 Episode 303

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup des gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent, et aussi pour les nouveaux suivis et favoris, tout ça fait extrêmement plaisir et c'est toujours encourageant !**

**Je me rends compte que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment super rigolo en fait… (enfin, vous me connaissez maintenant, je glisse quand même toujours une pincée de fluff par ci par là). Mais si vous vous souvenez de l'épisode, Kurt n'est pas vraiment à la fête dans celui-ci, alors, difficile de faire autrement…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 17 – Episode 3-03**_

Blaine et Kurt ne se parlèrent pas le vendredi soir après l'audition de Blaine, alors que chacun d'eux était rentré chez lui. Mais dès le samedi matin, Kurt était pétri de remords. Il passa la matinée à se demander comment se faire pardonner de l'égoïsme dont il trouvait avoir fait preuve. Après tout, comment reprocher à Blaine de ne pas vouloir taire son talent alors que lui-même était le premier à se donner les moyens de son ambition. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait trouvé Blaine fabuleux pendant son audition, et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

Blaine de son côté, avait écrit une vingtaine messages avant de renoncer à les envoyer, autant par fierté, ne voulant pas faire le premier pas, que par lâcheté, de peur de se faire rejeter par Kurt. Mais il mourrait d'envie de lui dire combien il regrettait de lui avoir parlé si durement à un moment pareil et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette semaine. Blaine avait en effet appris, depuis son audition, que Brittany se présentait face à lui maintenant. Il voulait lui faire savoir combien il comprenait sa déception sachant ce que représentait ce rôle pour lui et combien il était convaincu qu'il ferait un beau Tony avec son talent.

Finalement, à la mi-journée du samedi, Kurt se décida à reprendre contact avec son petit-ami, même si le fait d'avoir probablement perdu définitivement le rôle de Tony lui faisait encore affreusement mal et commençait à le faire sérieusement douter de son avenir. Il envoya à Blaine un premier message. La réponse fut presque immédiate. En effet, Blaine était au même moment en train de rédiger la vingt-et-unième version du message qu'il écrivait depuis la veille.

_A Blaine : Hey !__ K._

_A Kurt : Salut !__ B._

_A Blaine : Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? Tu m'as manqué. K._

_A Kurt : Bof, pas terrible. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. xo B._

_A Blaine : ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? xo K._

_A Kurt : Oui, bien sûr. Une idée où aller ? B._

_A Blaine : Pas vraiment, on peut aller trainer au centre commercial, ou simplement aller prendre un café et faire un tour. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. 3 K._

_A Kurt : *u* ça marche ! xoxo B._

Kurt commença à taper un nouveau message quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bien évidemment, l'appel provenait de Blaine.

Kurt décrocha avec enthousiasme. « Allo ? »

« Hé toi, je passe te prendre alors ? »

« D'accord ! Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ? »

« Oh très vite, je ne fais pas grand-chose là. Tu as besoin de temps pour te préparer ? »

« Pas longtemps, tu peux venir de suite tu sais. Par contre, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr Kurt, tout ce que tu veux, je t'écoute. »

Kurt voulait vraiment profiter de son week-end et de Blaine, et n'était pas sûr s'ils étaient prêt à affronter l'inévitable. « Est-ce qu'on peut oublier _West Side Story_ pour le week-end, OK ? »

A l'écoute de la requête de Kurt, Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Lui non plus n'était pas contre repousser la discussion. « Bien sûr, pas de problème. Et on peut oublier les otaries aussi, tant qu'à faire ? »

« Lâche ton ballon et dépêche-toi de venir, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

« Je suis presque déjà dans ma voiture, je t'embrasse, à tout de suite mon chéri. »

« Moi aussi je t'embrasse, il me tarde que tu sois là ! »

* * *

Le lundi matin, alors que Kurt était en train de ranger des affaires dans son casier, Blaine s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour ! »

Kurt se retourna. « Salut toi ! »

Mais l'aisance, retrouvée pendant le week-end, grâce à la « trêve _West Side Story_ » suggérée par Kurt semblait avoir disparu une fois les portes du lycée franchies.

Tous les deux savaient qu'ils allaient devoir aborder le sujet de nouveau, surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de la révélation du casting.

Ils parlèrent en même temps :

« Hum, je dois- Enfin, mon cours va commencer et- »

« Je voulais te dire, hum... »

« Oui ? » Demanda Kurt.

Blaine jouait avec la fermeture de son cartable. « Non, juste... Je ne pourrais pas être au _Booty Camp_, cet après-midi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« J'ai déjà prévenu M. Shuester. Je dois aller chez le dentiste. » Blaine finit sa phrase par une petite grimace.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non, juste une visite de routine. Le rendez-vous est fixé depuis longtemps, du coup je l'avais oublié. C'est ma mère qui me la rappelé, avant que je parte toute à l'heure. »

« Mince, dommage alors. »

« Mais, euh... On mange ensemble quand même, hein ? »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure ! »

Blaine caressa discrètement le bras de Kurt. « Oui, à toute à l'heure, Kurt. »

* * *

Assis à l'une des tables de la cours, Kurt et Mercedes discutaient avec enthousiasme. Mercedes racontait les détails de son audition. Certes, Kurt était toujours quelque peu amer à propos de la tournure de la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas être heureux pour son amie. Il ne voulait pas choisir entre Rachel et Mercedes, il laissait Artie, Melle Pillsbury et le Coach Beiste le faire bien volontiers.

« Hey Mercedes, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais déchiré à ton audition ! »

Kurt et Mercedes tournèrent la tête en même temps, au son de la voix de Blaine.

« Merci, oui, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je crois que je l'ai bien joué celle-là ! »

Kurt et Blaine, quant à eux, se regardaient, timidement.

« Bon les garçons, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je dois retrouver Shane, je ne veux pas le louper avant son entrainement. A plus tard ! »

Blaine s'assit en face de Kurt après avoir salué Mercedes.

« Ça va être serré pour le rôle de Maria, de ce qu'il se dit. »

« Oui, c'est sans doute le rôle pour le quel il y a le plus de suspense. » Dit Kurt en détournant les yeux.

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné, se lançant des petits regards timides et furtifs de temps à autre.

« Hé au fait ! J'ai vu que vous avez commencé à distribuer les badges avec Rachel ! Je n'en ai pas encore eu un ! Il faut que tu m'en donnes un ! » Blaine n'était pas particulièrement fier de repousser encore une fois la discussion, mais il voulait profiter de son temps avec Kurt. Et puis, il en voulait vraiment un, de badge de la campagne de Kurt.

Kurt sourit largement et posa sur la table le seau qu'il avait gardé à ses côtés jusque-là. Tout en piochant un des badges, il dit à Blaine. « Bien sûr, tiens ! » Puis ils discutèrent des derniers potins de la campagne.

* * *

Kurt était resté prostré, dans les tribunes du gymnase, alors que celui se vidait après le flash-mob de Brittany. Même Rachel, après avoir échangée un regard un triste avec lui, s'était résolu à le laisser, s'en allant, pensive.

« Hey, Kurt ! »

Mais Kurt ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu qu'on l'appelait à l'autre bout du gymnase.

« Kurt ! »

Puis tout d'un coup, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir contre lui, essoufflé, et lui passer la main dans le dos. « Kurt, regarde-moi. Ça va ? J'étais coincé dans un TP de physique, c'est en sortant que j'ai appris que Brittany avait organisé ça. »

Kurt tourna la tête et essaya de sourire à Blaine mais sans succès. Il baissa la tête de nouveau.

« Elle a eu un succès fou, visiblement. Les filles étaient toutes dingues. » Il murmura. « Même Melle Pillsbury est allée les rejoindre. Et Rachel a finit par se lever elle aussi. »

Blaine se pinçait les lèvres. « Il n'y a pas que des filles en terminale. » Il se donna immédiatement une gifle mentalement. _Vraiment Anderson, vraiment ? Tu n'as trouvé que ça à dire ?_

« Parce que tu crois que les garçons parmi les seniors vont être plus naturellement attirés par moi que par Brittany après ça ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je disais, Anderson ?_

« Non, bien sûr, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

« Le pire, » commença Kurt, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « c'est que je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire. C'est vrai que j'ai lancé ma candidature à cause de la NYADA au départ, mais je m'y suis vraiment investi et j'y crois vraiment, à ce que je présente. Je veux dire, c'est bien plus qu'une ligne de plus dans mon dossier maintenant. Je vois que je pourrais faire plein de choses en tant que président et là, maintenant, je ne sais plus…»

Blaine entoura son bras autour des épaules de Kurt. « Hé, non ! Ne te décourage pas. Tu as une bonne avance, et tu l'as grâce à ton programme. Et même si tu perds des voix parce que Brittany est entrée dans la course, c'est loin d'être fini. D'accord ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai toujours mes chances ? »

« Mais bien sûr. Plus que jamais. Allez, viens, je vais même t'aider à distribuer les badges ou accrocher plus d'affiches si tu veux. »

Blaine s'était levé d'un bond et avait pris la main de Kurt pour l'entrainer avec lui mais se retourna quand il se sentit retenu.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt se leva à son tour et lui donna un baiser rapide mais ferme. « Rien. Merci. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, l'esprit toujours un peu préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé le vendredi précédent à l'auditorium et cette semaine au gymnase, Kurt était devant son ordinateur et travaillait plus ou moins sur un devoir, sans succès. Finalement, de dépit, il se décida à se connecter sur internet. Il resta là, de longues minutes supplémentaires à contempler l'écran. Dans un soupir d'énervement, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et parcouru sa chambre du regard.

Il s'arrêtait sur les photos posées sur sa bibliothèque. Lui pendant _Some People_, lui en _Rif-Raf_, lui et Blaine au bal de promo, Blaine. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de photo de Blaine durant une performance, alors qu'il était un si bon interprète.

Il réfléchit encore un peu, puis, finalement, dans la barre de recherche, il tapa _langage des fleurs, _et après avoir parcouru quelques pages, nota quelques mots sur le petit carnet qu'il avait toujours avec lui_._

_Rouge : amour, passion. _Oui forcément, ça va de soi.

_Jaune : talent artistique, gloire, réussite_. Parfait.

* * *

Blaine rentra chez lui, accompagné de Kurt. Il avait avec lui son cartable et son sac de sport, comme d'ordinaire, mais aussi le bouquet de fleur offert par son petit-ami ce jour-là. Ils passèrent dans le salon, la télévision allumée sur la chaine des résultats sportifs et en arrivant dans la cuisine ils virent son père en train de se servir une boisson dans le réfrigérateur.

« Bonsoir Blaine, tu veux quelque chose ? ça s'est bien passé été le lycée aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonsoir Papa. Euh non merci. Oui, rien de bien particulier. Ah si, j'ai appris que j'aurais un test d'histoire la semaine prochaine. Maman n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle m'a appelé avant que je rentre, elle a pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, elle devrait en avoir pour une heure encore. »

« Bonsoir M. Anderson. »

Le père de Blaine s'était retourné et remarqua enfin Kurt et les fleurs.

« Bonsoir Kurt. » Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit les fleurs dans les mains de son fils. « Attends, c'est pas du tout la fête de mères, et c'est pas son anniversaire, non plus ? »

« Quoi ? Ah ça, non ! C'est pas pour maman. C'est… C'est Kurt. »

M. Anderson se tourna vers Kurt, l'air surpris « Mon fils t'as offert des fleurs, tiens ? »

Mais c'est Blaine qui répondit avant que Kurt ne puisse le faire. « Euh, non en fait… C'est Kurt qui me les a offertes. »

« Kurt t'a offert des fleurs ? » Il semblait encore plus surpris.

« Euh, oui. »

Le père de Blaine secoua sensiblement la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers le canapé. « Elles sont jolies, tu as du goût, Kurt. »

Kurt allait le remercier mais il reparla de suite. « Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, Blaine, pour les _Browns_, c'est pas encore cette année qu'ils vont aller au _Superbowl_. »

Blaine était en train de regarder dans le vaisselier, à la recherche d'un vase pour son bouquet. « Ouais, j'ai vu ça… » Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers Kurt et en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier essayait de contenir un petit rire silencieux.

« Tu as eu un entrainement de boxe ces temps-ci, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas dit où tu en étais. Tu es plus à l'aise avec tes enchainements, maintenant ? »

Kurt attrapa le vase des mains de Blaine. « Donne, je m'en occupe, tu veux le mettre sur ta commode, c'est ça ? On se retrouve dans ta chambre alors, à tout de suite ! »

« Merci Kurt. Euh oui, ça va, je me débrouille pas trop mal. Je dois encore les perfectionner, mais ça va. En fait, je rentre juste d'un entrainement, là. D'ailleurs, je vais ranger mes affaires, Maman va me tuer si je ne mets pas de suite mes vêtements de sport dans la machine à laver. »

« Ah, tu avais entrainement aujourd'hui ? Très bien. »

Quand Blaine arriva dans sa chambre, Kurt était assis au pied de son lit.

« Cela te va comment j'ai mis les fleurs ? Et j'ai fait comme la fleuriste m'a conseillé, elle a bien insisté pour que tu puisses les garder le plus longtemps possible. »

Blaine, après un regard rapide vers sa commode, s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser passionné.

« Merci Kurt. Merci pour tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Merci pour les fleurs. Merci de m'avoir pardonné pour le rôle. Merci de tous tes compliments… »

« Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu tu sais… Et puis, je reconnais que ce n'étais pas extra non plus de ma part de t'obliger à choisir un autre rôle. »

Blaine haussa des épaules. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules avec ce dossier pour la NYADA. »

Blaine sauta sur son lit et tendit la main vers Kurt pour lui donner signe de le rejoindre.

« Ton père est là, Blaine. » Lui fit remarquer Kurt, mais il se glissa quand même contre son petit-ami et l'embrassa.

« Bof, je doute qu'il vienne nous voir et de toute façon, s'il nous surprenait, en train de faire, par exemple, cela… » Et Blaine se pencha pour parsemer le cou de Kurt de petits baisers. « … Je suis presque sûr que j'y gagnerais un abonnement au stade pour la prochaine saison de la _NFL_. »

Kurt et Blaine éclatèrent de rire avant de recommencer à s'embrasser.

* * *

Blaine attendait son petit-ami à la sortie de sa salle de cours. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commençaient à sortir.

« Kurt ? »

« Hey salut, toi. Ça va ? »

« Kurt, tu viens avec moi s'il te plait ? Il faut que je te parle. »

A peine la phrase dite, le sourire de Kurt tomba et ses yeux montraient même des signes d'affolement. Blaine se donna une nouvelle gifle mentalement.

« Pardon ? »

_Non mais qu'est qu'on avait dit, Anderson ! Ne jamais utiliser cette phrase, putain !_

« Viens, je crois que la salle du Glee Club est libre. »

« Blaine, tu me fais peur là. Tu- Tu- Il faut que tu me parles ? Mais pourquoi ? De quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux- Je t'ai offert des fleurs ! Elles ne t'ont pas fait plaisir mes fleurs ? Pourquoi tu veux- Est-ce que tu es en train de... »

« Kurt ! Non c'est pas du tout ça, voyons ! Viens juste avec moi. J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose dans les vestiaires, et je voudrais t'en parler. C'est important je crois. Et tes fleurs m'ont fait énormément plaisir bien évidemment, je te l'ai dit. Mais viens. »

Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la première rangée de chaises de la salle de chant. Blaine pose son cartable sur la chaise à côté de lui et commença à parler.

« Kurt, voilà, toute à l'heure, je finissais de me changer dans les vestiaires et les gars arrivaient pour l'entrainement de football. Le coach Beiste a commencé à leur parler, notamment à Finn. J'ai entendu qu'elle lui parlait de Rachel. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois qu'elle lui donnait des infos sur le casting final ? C'est elle qui est choisie finalement pour Maria ? Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait dans l'original pour Maria alors qu'ils ne veulent pas le faire pour Tony ? Mais bon, Rachel est parfaite pour ce rôle, c'est sûr. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

« Non pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis toujours convaincu qu'il faut que tu sois Tony, et ce sera toi, et tu seras fantastique, quelle qui soit celle qui va jouer Maria. »

Blaine pris la main de Kurt dans la sienne. « En fait… Elle ne lui a pas parlé du tout du casting. Elle lui a parlé de la candidature de Rachel à la présidence du conseil des élèves. »

« De sa quoi ? » Kurt écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

« Oui, apparemment, Rachel est candidate elle aussi maintenant. Elle s'est inscrite juste avant la fin du délai. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Mais comment ? »

« Ouais, je m'en doutais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je savais bien que tu m'en aurais parlé sinon. »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Je ne sais pas Kurt. Il faut que tu voies ça avec elle. Finn pourra t'en dire plus peut-être. Mais lui aussi avait l'air de l'apprendre quand le coach Beiste lui a dit. »

Kurt s'enfonça dans sa chaise. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse un truc pareil. Et qu'elle ne soit même pas venu m'en parler. »

* * *

Tout le monde s'était félicité après l'affichage du casting. Blaine était en train de discuter avec Mike et Puck, qui plaisantait en leur disant que maintenant qu'ils étaient membres de gangs rivaux, il les tenait tous les deux à l'œil. Kurt s'était mis un peu à l'écart, après qu'Artie soit venu lui serrer la main et lui confier qu'il avait de grandes idées pour l'Officier Krupke et qu'il comptait sur lui pour leur donner vie. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Rachel prendre connaissance du casting. Elle croisa son regard mais détourna la tête de suite.

Blaine s'excusa auprès des garçons et était sur le point de rejoindre Kurt mais Rachel apparu devant lui.

« Blaine ! On va faire un duo extraordinaire, il faut absolument qu'on mette en place un planning de préparation, bien avant que les répétions officielles ne commencent et d'ailleurs, j'ai même eu l'audace de faire une ébauche d'emploi du temps, je vais te le faire passer, il faut que tu me dises très vite si-»

« Excuse-moi, Rachel. Je n'ai pas trop le temps, là, mais oui, on verra ça ensemble, je te le promets. » Blaine avait parlé poliment, comme à son habitude mais avec une certaine fermeté que Kurt ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Oh ! Bien, d'accord. » Rachel fit alors demi-tour et repartit de l'autre côté du couloir.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et posa une main sur son épaule. Kurt regardait Blaine, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Blaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi, tu vas mettre une jolie tenue. Ensuite on va rapidement passer chez moi et je vais aussi m'habiller et je t'invite au _Breadstix_ ce soir. »

« Tu m'invite à dîner dehors ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je dîne avec Papa, Carole et Finn, comme tous les vendredi, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai. » Blaine réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas renoncer. « Tu crois que tu pourras t'excuser, pour une fois ? »

« Je vais voir… Si tu es avec moi ce sera plus facile sans doute. »

« Alors allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine était à table, au _Breadstix_, leurs plats venaient d'être servis. Blaine était sur le point d'entamer son assiette quand il reposa ses couverts.

« Il faut que je te remercie. »

« Pour les fleurs ? Tu l'as déjà fait Blaine, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et c'est pour ça tout cela ? Oh, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire ça ! Non pas que je n'aime pas sortir dîner avec toi, bien au contraire mais vraiment- »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour les fleurs. Enfin, disons que ce n'est pas que pour les fleurs. Et tu sais très bien pour quoi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis parfaitement conscient de ce à quoi tu as renoncé et je veux que tu sois certain que je t'en suis reconnaissant et- »

« Blaine ! Je n'ai renoncé à rien. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous tous pour jouer Tony, c'est tout. Comme tu me l'as dit, c'est le jeu. Oui j'aurais été très heureux d'avoir le rôle. Mais je suis finalement très heureux de faire partie d'un spectacle qui sera à coup sûr formidable puisque c'est toi qui va jouer le rôle masculin principal. »

Blaine submergé par l'émotion, respira profondément en fermant rapidement les yeux. « J'ai quand même envie de te remercier, et puis de toute façon… cela n'a pas été très facile pour toi ces derniers jours… J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir ce soir. »

« Alors je te remercie à mon tour Blaine. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai qu'entre tout… Je suis plus motivé que jamais après ce qu'à fait Rachel, mais j'avoue que j'ai parfois peur… »

Blaine tendit les bras pour attraper les mains de Kurt, qui avait baissé la tête.

« Kurt, écoute-moi. On en a déjà parlé, ton dossier est plein d'atouts. Tu n'as pas le rôle principal ? Mais tu fais quand même partie de la distribution d'une pièce prestigieuse, ce n'est pas rien. Et pour l'élection… Bien sûr que tu as raison d'être plus motivé que jamais, tu as toutes tes chances, j'en suis toujours convaincu. De très bonnes chances même je dirais, avec ton programme ambitieux.»

Blaine regarda rapidement autour de lui. Le Breadstix était loin d'être vide ce vendredi soir là, mais il souleva néanmoins l'une des mains de Kurt pour y déposer un tendre bisou, avant de continuer. « Alors, on va donner le meilleur de nous-même pour la comédie musicale, on va redoubler d'efforts pour ta campagne. Et on va te préparer un dossier de candidature à la NYADA, qui ne sera peut-être pas en béton armé comme certains, mais qui vaudra quand même de l'or. »

Kurt regardait Blaine, c'était son tour d'être fortement ému. « Oh Blaine, tu vas me faire pleurer pour de bon si tu continues… »

« Hé, hé ! On est là pour passer une bonne soirée, d'accord ? Pas de larme ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Et puis on a quand même de belles choses à fêter. » Kurt prit son verre et le leva vers Blaine. « Encore toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur. »

Blaine trinqua à son tour. « Félicitations à toi aussi. Je suis déjà très impatient de te découvrir en uniforme d'officier ! »

Le bras de Kurt s'immobilisa à hauteur de sa poitrine. Kurt regardait Blaine avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Blaine était devenu sensiblement rouge et se mit à murmurer presque uniquement à lui-même. « Oui quoi, c'est pas nouveau que j'aime bien quand tu es en costume… »

Kurt posa son verre pour de bon et dit, en faisant un petit clin d'œil par la même occasion. « Non pas que je n'en avais pas déjà l'intention, mais je vais préparer ma tenue de scène avec beaucoup de soin alors ! »

* * *

_Browns : équipe de la ligue de football américaine (NFL) de Cleveland (une des principales villes de l'Ohio) qui n'est jamais allé jusqu'au Superbowl (oui, je vais jusqu'à même faire des recherches sur le football américain, c'est dire mon investissement dans cette fanfiction)_

_**Prochain chapitre : 304**_

_En deux mouvements de têtes simultanés, Kurt et Blaine tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, en arborant chacun un sourire narquois._

_« Tu penses à ce que je penses ? »_

_Le sourire de Blaine s'était encore plus élargi quand il répondit à Kurt. « Oui. Ce serait énorme. » _

_« Ce serait hilarant, on ferait sensation, c'est sûr, à côté de Meredith et de Derek. »_

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	18. Chapitre 18 Episode 304

**Après le chapitre précédent moins rigolo et le suivant qui s'annonce aussi intéressant que le botin (hin hin hin), voici un chapitre où je me suis un peu amusée… Il est beaucoup question de costumes et de vêtements dans ce chapitre... Et c'est fou comme j'ai été autant inspirée par un petit flash-back de quoi, 5 secondes LOL ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 18 – Episode 3-04**_

Blaine, assis en tailleur sur le lit de Kurt devant la télévision, zappait de chaine en chaine tandis que Kurt était à côté de lui, en train de feuilleter un programme télé, furieusement.

« Pffff … C'est nul comme thème… Franchement, la télé… Quelle idée… Genre, jamais personne n'y a pensé, à ça… »

Blaine changeait de chaine une fois de plus mais se tourna vers son petit-ami. « Bah non, c'est pas très original c'est vrai, mais on peut trouver des trucs sympas. »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Non pas vraiment encore. C'est vrai. Je l'admets. Mais on va bien trouver quelque chose dans toutes les séries qu'on regarde. »

Kurt releva la tête du magasine. « Oh ! Je sais, pour toi ! Tu devrais de déguiser en Cooper ! »

Blaine laissa la télécommande lui échapper de la main. « Pardon ? Qu-quoi ? En Cooper ? Comment tu sais pour Cooper ? Qui te l'a dit ? Ma mère ? C'est elle c'est ça ? »

Kurt regardait Blaine avec un grand étonnement. « Blaine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Bien sûr que je connais Cooper, voyons, qui ne le connais pas ? Et que vient faire ta mère la dedans ? Pourquoi elle me parlerait de Cooper ? »

« Mais, mais... Comment tu le connais alors ? »

« Mais enfin Blaine ! » Lui répondit Kurt d'un air exaspéré, voire presque vexé. « Je sais que je regarde beaucoup de séries et de télé-réalité mais je regarde des choses sérieuses aussi. Je regarde les infos sur CNN aussi tu sais, et de toute façon, qui ne connait pas Anderson Cooper ? Franchement ! »

« Ah ! Tu parles de lui ? » murmura Blaine.

« Ben oui, je parle de lui. De qui d'autre sinon ? Tu en connais d'autre des Cooper à la télé ? Non mais en plus, Anderson Cooper… Blaine Anderson… C'est brillant non ? »

« Mouais, je sais pas… » Blaine se passait la main dans le cou puis reprit la télécommande et recommença à naviguer de chaine en chaine.

« Oh mais si ! Un chouette costume bien coupé, un micro à la cravate… Bon pour les cheveux ça va être plus compliqué… Il faudrait trouver ce truc qu'ils utilisent à la télé et au cinéma pour blanchir les cheveux. Je suis sûr que sur des sites de maquillage on peut en trouver, ou au magasin de déguisement peut-être et- »

« Kurt. » Interrompit Blaine. « Je suis pour la totale liberté en matière de produits pour cheveux mais en ce qui me concerne, que les choses soient bien claires, rien d'autre à part du shampoing et du gel n'approchera les miens. »

« Pfff… Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Ah ! ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être drôle ou non. Et ça te va bien de dire cela tiens ! Et puis, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on coordonne nos costumes, cette année ? Avec quoi tu veux coordonner Anderson Cooper ? Avec Piers Morgan ? »

Kurt était arrivé à la dernière page de son magasine et se leva pour le poser sur le bureau en soufflant de dépit.

« Enfin, bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas me déguiser en Anderson Cooper. » Continuait Blaine. « Définitivement, non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Kurt demanda, en faisant une petite moue.

« Kurt, n'insiste pas. On va trouver quelque chose de plus sympa. »

Entre temps, Blaine avait finit par atterrir sur _MTV_ où un épisode de _Jersey Shore_ était rediffusé.

Les filles se préparaient visiblement à sortir. Elles revêtaient leurs tenues tapageuses habituelles au moment où Kurt revenait rejoindre Blaine sur le lit. Ce dernier l'attira vers lui, déplia ses jambes et s'allongea pour qu'ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt, comme à son habitude, commenta ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. « Vu la façon dont elles portent les motifs d'animaux, c'est Halloween tous les jours avec elles. C'est délicat ça, tu peux basculer du chic et sophistiqué au vulgaire d'un petit rien. »

Un des garçons venait de faire une blague de très mauvais gout et venait de s'attirer les foudres des filles. Kurt continuait ses commentaires. « Ils sont graves quand même… Attends, elle va bien de le prendre mal, elle a dit bien pire la dernière fois qu'ils sont allés à la plage. »

« Oh, celle-là il faut que je la retienne. »

Kurt donna une petite tape sur la cuisse de Blaine. « Blaine ! »

« Quoi ! J'adore, j'ai l'impression d'être un futur prix Nobel quand je les vois. »

« Oui, j'avoue… Imagine si on était comme eux… les conversations qu'on aurait… Remarque, ça pourrait faire du bien peut-être de se lâcher, une fois, comme eux…»

A l'écran, _Snooki_ et _The Situation_ entamaient une énième dispute.

En deux mouvements de têtes simultanés, Kurt et Blaine tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, en arborant chacun un sourire narquois.

« Tu penses à ce que je penses ? »

Le sourire de Blaine s'était encore plus élargi quand il répondit à Kurt. « Oui. Ce serait énorme. »

« Ce serait hilarant, on ferait sensation, c'est sûr, à côté de Meredith et de Derek. » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que Rachel a convaincu Finn d'être- »

« Le Docteur Mamours de _Grey's Anatomy_. Oui, tout-à-fait. Enfin, convaincre est un bien grand mot… Imposer est peut-être plus approprié… Je ne te dis pas comme il est ravi, alors qu'avec Puck, ils avaient déjà décidé d'être Rick et un Zombie de _Walking Dead_. »

Blaine ne pouvait retenir un fou rire, entrainant Kurt avec lui.

Une fois calmés, Blaine parla. « Bon, revenons à nous. Alors qui fait qui ? »

Kurt regardait leurs jambes, allongées les unes contre les autres, les pieds de Kurt arrivant bien au-delà de ceux de Blaine.

« Ben, si on prend en compte la taille… Snooki est nettement plus petite que The Situation, donc… »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est tout vu. »

« Mais je m'occupe de ta tenue aussi, d'accord ? J'ai déjà plein d'idée, les imprimés panthère, il y en a plein partout cette saison ! » Kurt n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'il se releva pour piocher dans sa pile de magasines de mode.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, ayant finit leurs cours relativement tôt tous les deux, Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé d'en profiter pour aller faire du porte à porte pour le financement de _West Side Story_. Kurt ajustait le costume de Blaine.

« Voilà... Attends, un dernier bouton. Parfait ! Don Draper n'a qu'a bien se tenir ! »

Blaine essayait de se voir dans le miroir de nouveau, par dessus l'épaule de Kurt.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien nécessaire pour ce qu'on a à faire ? On va juste faire le tour des commerçants de Lima, on ne va pas démarcher les publicitaires de Park Avenue, tu sais. »

Kurt lança un de ses plus noirs regards à Blaine. « Cela ne te plait pas ? »

Blaine releva immédiatement les mains pour s'excuser. « Non non, bien sûr que cela me plait, mais je veux dire... Ces tenues sont très belles bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, je vais te prendre en photo, on la rajoutera dans ton blog. Et on la mettra dans la sélection pour ton dossier pour la NYADA aussi, tant qu'à faire. »

Blaine laissait trainer sa main sur le flanc de Kurt avant de poursuivre. « Mais... Enfin... Je veux dire, je compte aller voir le coiffeur de ma mère, aller au magasin de loisirs créatifs où j'ai mes habitudes, aussi au magasin de sport. Il me faut une nouvelle paire de gants d'ailleurs, je vais en profiter... Mais ça fait pas un peu trop habillé, quand même ? »

« Mais non, Blaine. Justement ! On va faire une superbe impression ! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire ! Et comme je dis toujours, le plaisir d'un beau vêtement séduit les honnêtes gens à n'importe quel instant ! »

Kurt resserra le nœud de cravate de Blaine. Ce dernier ajustait le chapeau de Kurt en ajoutant : « Tu fais un magnifique Don Draper toi aussi tu sais... »

Blaine prit Kurt par la taille et l'embrassa avec volupté.

Kurt se mit à sourire en rougissant un peu. « Et ça c'est quelque chose que l'on ne verra pas faire Don Draper dans Mad Men, je crois. »

« Oh non, définitivement pas ! » Blaine riait à son tour mais se pencha pour embrasser Kurt de nouveau.

* * *

Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approchait de Kurt, qui était à son casier. « Salut ! »

« Oh mais tu es de bien bonne humeur ce matin ! » Lui lança Kurt.

« Oui ! J'ai décidé de l'être. Tu as réussi à rassembler les fonds pour West Side Story, tu vois, rien n'est impossible. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution pour les New Directions. Mais il faut qu'on reste positif. C'est pourquoi je viens d'aller voir M. Shuester, parce que j'ai préparé quelque chose en fait pour la prochaine séance du Glee Club. »

« Ah oui ? Mmmh tu m'intrigues ! »

« Oh rien de vraiment spécial. Mais ces derniers temps, entre le départ de Mercedes, les problèmes de financement, tout ça, il faut qu'on se remotive. Rappelle-toi avant les Régionales, on a presque tout changé et c'était bien ! Enfin je veux dire, à part le choix bizarre de ce titre- » Kurt posa la main sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Oui, enfin... Mais on était prêts et au top malgré le peu de préparation, au final ! »

« Oui, enfin, on quand même perdu.. »

« Peut-être mais si on n'avait pas changé, non seulement on aurait perdu, mais on n'aurait pas chanté ensemble tous les deux ! »

Kurt souriait en se remémorant les séances de répétitions. « C'est vrai, tu marques un point. »

Blaine continua. « Ce que je veux dire, bien sûr que les compétitions c'est important, je ne le nie pas, et bien sûr que je veux non seulement participer mais aussi gagner ces Communales et aller jusqu'aux Nationales. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on ne pense qu'à ça ! »

« Et donc ? » Lui demanda Kurt en refermant son casier.

« Et donc, même si les temps sont durs, je vais faire en sorte qu'on s'amuse un peu, et comme ça on sera regonflé à bloc ! »

« C'est une bonne idée, Blaine. Il me tarde d'y être ! »

* * *

Blaine sonnait à la porte de chez Kurt en sifflotant. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et il n'eut même pas le temps d'avancer de lui-même qu'il était entrainé par Kurt.

« Tout est là, tu vas voir ! »

Arrivés à l'entrée de la chambre de Kurt, Blaine fit la moue.

« Je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser ? »

« Si si bien sûr. » Kurt l'embrassa fermement mais rapidement. « Mais viens, ne perdons pas de temps ! Tout est sur mon lit. Regarde ! »

Blaine, amusé par l'entrain de son petit-ami, s'approcha néanmoins du lit où toute une flopée de vêtements y étaient étalés.

« Oh waouh, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Sympa la veste ! »

Blaine passa sur lui la veste à l'imprimé léopard et se tourna vers le miroir.

Kurt s'approcha à ses côtés et laissa trainer ses doigts sur la veste. Il soupira plusieurs fois de suite, le regard plus ou moins dans le vide.

Blaine regarda Kurt en coin et se pinça les lèvres. « Kurt ? » finit-il par demander.

« Mmmh ? » Kurt ne relevait pas la tête, occupé à plisser la veste dans le dos de Blaine.

« Tu voudrais la porter, hein ? »

Kurt soupira de nouveau, repartit vers le lit où il se mit à déplier la robe délicatement. Puis il regardait Blaine.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire cette fois, franchement. « Tu voudrais bien porter ce costume, non ? Tous ces motifs... Je sais que tu as un truc pour ça en ce moment... »

Kurt fit une petite moue. « ça ne me déplairait pas, effectivement. Mais on a dit que- »

« Kurt, si tu veux être Snooki pour Halloween, il n'y a aucun soucis, tu sais. »

« ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! » Blaine enleva la veste et la passa aux bras de Kurt. « Et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir dire des blagues salaces toutes la soirée ! »

« Blaine ! »

Blaine se contenta de rire et regardait de nouveau le lit de Kurt où d'autres vêtements étaient également étalés.

« Attends, mais cette cravate, ce gilet... Il est chouette ce gilet d'ailleurs... Mais je veux dire, c'est pour Snooki aussi ? Une cravate ? C'est un peu bizarre non ? »

Kurt se mit à sourire. « Non... C'est euh... En fait... J'en ai profité pour faire quelques courses pour moi... par la même occasion... En fait... C'est tout. »

« Oh ! Je vois... Il me tarde de te voir dans ce gilet alors... »

« Si tu veux... Je peux le passer, vite fait, pour te montrer comment il me va. Bon c'est pas la tenue complète que j'ai prévu, mais ça te donnera une idée... »

Blaine se contenta de sourire à Kurt malicieusement et de faire un petit mouvement mutin de la tête. Kurt reposa la veste et s'empara alors de son long gilet imprimé.

* * *

A la fin d'un des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, Kurt et Blaine s'apprêtaient à prendre des chemins séparés jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

« On se retrouve au Lima Bean après ? J'aurais un peu de temps avant d'aller dîner en famille ce soir. » Demanda Kurt.

Blaine fit une petite grimace. « Euh non, en fait je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà dit à Rachel qu'on allait se retrouver chez elle. »

« Ah. »

« Oui tu comprends, on doit préparer _Tonight_ ensemble et je lui avais promis donc je ne peux pas trop- »

« Blaine, c'est bon, tu peux passer du temps avec elle tu sais. C'est normal. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de répétitions ensemble. »

Blaine attrapa le bras de Kurt, se disant qu'un geste affectueux pourrait éventuellement l'attendrir. « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi, et parler avec elle ? »

Mais la réponse de Kurt était sans appel. « Non. »

« Kurt, c'est vraiment dommage, tu sais. »

« Oui je sais, c'est dommage, ce qu'elle a fait. »

Blaine essaya de nouveau. « Tu ne veux pas que cela change ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui change ? Elle est toujours candidate, donc oui, c'est toujours au même point. »

« Kurt… Pourquoi vous n'en discutez pas au moins ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à discuter. Et elle n'a visiblement jamais voulu en discuter avec moi avant de prendre sa décision. Sur ce point-là, au moins, on est d'accord maintenant. »

Blaine réfléchit quelques secondes mais se décida finalement à dire ce qu'il avait en tête depuis un petit moment. « Pourtant, à moi, tu ne m'en veux plus, pour le rôle de Tony ? »

Kurt souffla d'exaspération. « Blaine, c'est pas pareil. »

« En quoi c'est pas pareil ? J'ai même fait pire, elle est ton amie, moi je suis ton petit-ami ! »

« Blaine, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Si on ne t'avait pas proposé le rôle, tu ne l'aurais pas pris ! Et puis, tu es le meilleur pour Tony, il n'y rien à discuter. Rachel, elle, elle ne veut la présidence uniquement pour son dossier, et d'ailleurs, elle n'en a même pas vraiment besoin. Et d'accord, moi aussi je me suis présenté au début pour ça mais tu sais comment j'ai évolué sur ça. Et ça, ça la dépasse complètement ! Et je ne ne vais certainement pas me- »

« Kurt, Kurt ! Calme toi Chéri… » Kurt respira un bon coup aux mots de Blaine. Celui-ci reprit. « Je dis juste que vous devriez discuter, peut-être trouver un arrangement, c'est quand même dommage de ne pas essayer au moins de vous entendre de nouveau et peut-être trouver- »

« Blaine ! C'est tout vu OK ? Répétez bien, j'en attends pas moins de vous. Tu me raconteras tout ce soir au téléphone ? »

« J'y compte bien. Régale-toi au BreadstiX alors. »

* * *

Finn rentrait dans le salon, son sac de sport sur les épaules. Il vit Kurt, assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision.

« Tiens, tu es déjà là toi aussi ? Ah oui, Blaine est avec Rachel, c'est ça ? Elle m'a dit qu'ils devaient se retrouver après les cours, aujourd'hui. Encore une fois. » Finn finit sa phrase en soufflant.

Kurt fixait Finn d'un regard perplexe alors que celui-ci s'installait devant la télé à côté de lui.

« Euh Finn... Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, quand même ? Parce je te le confirme une fois encore. Blaine est gay, définitivement gay.»

«Hein? » Finn sursauta. « Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Non j'ai cru un instant... Et c'est donc pas pour ça non plus, que tu es, comment dire... un peu froid avec Blaine, au Glee Club alors ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Je ne suis pas froid, ni avec lui, ni avec personne. J'installe mon autorité. C'est tout. »

Kurt gloussa. « Et tu trouves que Blaine, particulièrement lui, la conteste, ton autorité ? »

Finn se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Kurt se releva en soupirant. « Oui, bon. De toute façon, il faut que je me prépare pour le diner avec Papa et Carole ce soir. J'y vais. »

« Attends, il faut qu'on s'habille ? Je ne me suis jamais habillé pour aller au BreadstiX moi ! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine s'étaient retrouvés au Lima Bean après le dernier cours de la semaine. Blaine était silencieux, la tête baissée sur son gobelet.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » Lui demanda Kurt.

Blaine releva timidement le visage. « Dis, Kurt, tu peux me répondre franchement, s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais à quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je fais mal ? L'autre jour, moi je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse et qu'on se remotive et voilà que Santana et Brittany partent elles aussi. Je ne passais pas une audition pour un solo pour les Communales ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste un truc qu'a dit Rachel. Et si c'est ça, je voudrais leur dire, moi, que je veux juste participer et mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Il y a plein de trucs qu'on peut faire... Mais jamais- Je- Je sais pas en fait. » Finit par dire Blaine, l'air abattu.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine.

« Regarde, Rory. J'ai rien contre lui, au contraire, il a l'air très sympa et il chante vraiment très bien, cela ne peut qu'être une chance de plus de l'avoir dans le groupe maintenant. Il a été accueilli les bras ouverts par tout le monde, sans qu'on le connaisse. Et je le redis, c'est totalement justifié vu ce qu'il nous a montré. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais où tu veux en venir ? »

Blaine se plongea dans sa chaise. « Moi, tout le monde me connaissait quand je suis arrivé. Et je pensais qu'ils m'appréciaient mais… j'ai encore l'impression qu'il faut que je gagne ma place… Je veux dire… je suis pas sûr d'être accepté par tout le monde, c'est tout. Enfin en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'on me fait sentir. »

Kurt sourit tendrement à son petit-ami. « Mais Blaine, je suis plus que ravi que tu sois au Glee Club, voyons ! Et j'ai adoré ton numéro et tout et- »

« Oui mais, c'est toi… Je veux dire bien sûr que ça compte pour moi que tu me dises ça mais… j'aimerais que les autres aussi me le disent. »

« Blaine… Rachel aussi est ravie de t'avoir dans le groupe, tu le sais bien. Et je sais que Tina et Mike aussi. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux non ? »

« Oui, Rachel, Tina c'est vrai. Et oui, avec Mike, on se retrouve souvent, comme on plusieurs cours en commun, pour le sport aussi… Mais en fait je parlais de… Je sais pas trop mais tu vois… On s'est bien éclaté avec Finn cet été, quand vous êtes venus au parc, toutes ces journées passées tous ensemble... Et là, quand je viens chez vous c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole et de toute façon pour ce qu'il me dit quand il me parle pendant le Glee Club, autant qu'il ne me dise rien… »

Kurt bougea sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Blaine. «Ecoute. Finn est comme il est… Il se sent... Il prend très à cœur son rôle dans le Glee Club. Tu t'y habitueras. Je te le promets. Tu me crois ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Kurt donna un petit coup affectueux sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui attendit quelques secondes en regardant son petit-ami dans le yeux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt un court instant.

« Allez. » Kurt se pencha pour ramasser son sac. « On va au centre commercial, voir pour les deniers détails de nos costumes pour Halloween. Et je t'offrirai un milk-shake là-bas. »

Blaine sourit tendrement à Kurt. « J'ai hâte d'être à cette soirée. Je te suis ! »

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, Blaine venait d'arriver chez Kurt pour qu'ils partent ensemble de là. Il se regardait dans le miroir, ajustant sa coiffure quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Blaine ne pensait pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux aussi grands quand il vit son petit-ami se déhancher devant lui.

« Oh ! Et bien... Waouh ! Euh... Oh mais dis-donc, tu portes bien les talons ! Finalement, ça vaut mieux que tu fasses _Snooki_, jamais j'aurais pu me débrouiller avec des chaussures pareilles. »

Blaine tournait tout autour de Kurt et détaillait la tenue de Kurt et quand, il regarda de nouveau les jambes de son petit-ami, il réalisa quelque chose :

« Non, mais attends ! Tu… Tu t'es épilé les jambes ? »

Kurt se mit à rougir affreusement. « Ben oui… Enfin, juste le bas, autour des mollets, tu comprends… cela aurait bizarre quand même, et pas très joli sous les bas. Donc je- j'ai- enfin voilà quoi. Tina et Mercedes m'ont montré... et voilà. »

Blaine s'était agenouillé pour mieux regarder et se releva.

« Alors ? C'est comment ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était ? »

« ça fait un mal de chien, oui. Je confirme. Dans des moments pareils, je suis bien content d'être un garçon. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer au niveau de-» Kurt interrompit sa phrase et déglutit, en faisant une grimace.

« Non, je veux dire, la sensation de la jambe après… » C'était maintenant au tour de Blaine de rougir, avant de continuer. « Je me suis toujours demandé quelle sensation ça avait des jambes épilées. Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment fait trop envie. Enfin, oui bien sûr que des jambes de fille c'est bien plus joli épilées, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vraiment eu un truc pour ça... J'ai toujours eu un peu peur... enfin je veux dire l'impression que ça donne une sensation peut-être bizarre, tu sais, comme ces chats sans fourrure. Brrr… »

Blaine faisait une petit grimace de dégout à son tour, en secouant légèrement la tête. « Non, non, je préfère définitivement de belles jambes bien musclées avec ce qu'il faut de poils… »

Kurt tentait de cacher son fou-rire derrière ses mains. « Oh mon dieu Blaine ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si jamais quelqu'un met en doute le fait que tu sois gay, raconte-lui ça, tu lui cloueras le bec direct ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non mes jambes ne sont pas comme celle d'un sphinx. Même si à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais caressé de sphinx. C'est, comment dire… simplement doux. Très doux. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, l'air hésitant. Puis Blaine respira un bon coup. « Allez, je vais t'aider à mettre la perruque, il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard... »

* * *

_Nota : Anderson Cooper et Piers Morgan sont deux des présentateurs vedette de CNN._

_**Prochain chapitre : nom d'une pipe en bois, le prochain, c'est le 305… mais qu'y a-t-il à rajouter au 305 ? Je ne vois pas trop… Vous avez des idées ?**_

_**Bon, en fait j'en ai déjà rédigé une bonne partie mais il reste pas mal de boulot, je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire durer l'attente… Mais comme j'ai quand même envie de vous le préparer aux petits oignons celui-là, je ne promets rien.**_

_**Allez, pour célébrer l'arrivée de ce chapitre que, je sais, vous attendez impatiemment, ce n'est pas un, mais deux petits teasers que je vous donne cette fois. Yay !**_

_"Voilà, pas la peine de broder plus, je m'en tiens là, et c'est pas si loin que ça de la vérité de toute façon… oui, enfin, si on veut… et je vais soigneusement épargner à mon père tout stress inutile qui serait provoqué par une histoire de bar gay, de fausse carte d'identité, de bière ou de banquette arrière de voiture ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre."_

_-.-.-_

_Kurt se remit sur le dos. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il renonçait à faire un jour l'amour sous des lilas gorgés de rosée. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ce point était plus que jamais l'un des premiers de sa liste. Il se saisit de son téléphone, qui était posé à côté de lui, fit afficher sa liste et y apporta plusieurs corrections._

**A bientôt pour la suite, donc !**


	19. Chapitre 19 Episode 305

**Youhou ! Me revoilà !**

**En premier lieu, merci beaucoup pour les commentaires des chapitres précédents et des alertes de suivi ou de mise en favori que je continue de recevoir parfois des semaines après ma dernière publication. Je suis très, très touchée.**

**Notamment ton commentaire, **_**WeNeedToMove**_**, auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point il me fait plaisir et m'encourage. C'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu faire en me lançant dans cette histoire. Je suis extrêmement ravie que tu ressentes cela en me lisant !**

**Bon ceci-dit, revenons au chapitre. En fait, la pression du 216, c'était du pipi de chat. Du coup, mon brownie ne suffira pas. J'ai aussi fait un cheesecake. Non, **_**screw it**_**, j'ai fait deux cheesecakes **_*** **__**insérer les claquements de doigts de Kurt ***_**. Il faudra bien ça.**

**Trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire ce que m'a inspiré cet épisode. Alors, il ne me reste qu'une dernière chose à vous dire : **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entre les scènes Klaine**

_**Chapitre 19 – Episode 3-05**_

« Allez ! Viens danser avec moi maintenant, Kurt ! » Blaine bondit hors du lit et attrapa les mains de Kurt.

« Blaine... » Mais Kurt se laissait entrainer par son petit-ami sans opposer trop de résistance et commença à bouger en rythme avec Blaine. Celui-ci posa une main dans le bas du dos de Kurt pour se rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

« Allez... Avoue quand même que c'est génial, cette musique ! »

Kurt sourit et posa à son tour ses mains autour de la taille de Blaine. « Oui, c'est très bien, je l'admets, et surtout comme ça... »

Blaine finit par plonger son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Ce dernier sentait le souffle chaud de Blaine contre sa peau. Kurt pivota la tête de sorte à pouvoir poser ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Blaine. Mais très vite, les garçons cessèrent de danser alors que le bisou chaste du début se transforma vite en un baiser plus qu'approfondi.

Au bout de quelques instants, comme d'un commun accord, ils interrompaient leur étreinte et Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres, recommença à bouger et à entrainer Kurt avec lui.

Kurt entourait maintenant le cou de Blaine de ses bras, resta encore silencieux un petit moment de plus puis se décida à parler de nouveau, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, près de l'oreille de Blaine. « Tu sais... ça fait un moment que j'y pense et... »

Blaine, les yeux écarquillés, tourna le visage face à celui de Kurt et répétait tout bas à son tour : « Et... »

« Et peut-être que... »

« Blaine ! J'ai eu ton message, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé mais bien sûr que Kurt peut manger ici ce soir, et d'ailleurs si- »

Kurt et Blaine avaient chacun bondit et s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre d'un coup quand ils avaient entendu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Mme Anderson.

« Oh ! Kurt ! Blaine chéri ! Bonsoir ! »

« Hum, salut Maman ! Tu es là ! Euh oui, M. Hummel est en campagne toute la semaine, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa si Kurt pouvait manger avec nous... » Rouge écarlate, comme Kurt à côté de lui, Blaine essayait au plus vite de retrouver ses esprits.

Mme Anderson leur souriait même si ses joues semblaient elles aussi d'un rose plus prononcé que d'ordinaire. « Bien évidemment. Alors je vais commencer à préparer quelque chose. La campagne se passe bien pour ton père, on dirait, hein Kurt, d'après ce qu'on entend ? »

« Euh, hum... Oui, oui ! » Kurt, tout en répondant à la mère de Blaine, plissait négligemment son gilet pour se donner une contenance.

« Très bien, tu nous raconteras cela quand on mangera. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. A tout à l'heure les garçons ! »

« Oui merci Maman, on arrive te donner un peu d'aide dans une minute ! »

* * *

Blaine comptait les tickets une dernière fois, assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Kurt, assis en face de lui, posa momentanément son stylo.

« Tu as le compte, cette fois ? »

« Oui, je crois que là, j'en ai suffisamment. Je vais pouvoir enfin aller à Dalton cet après-midi, comme il n'y a pas de Glee Club cette semaine et que Rachel doit apparemment voir, absolument, quelque chose pour ses costumes. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Oh, euh… En fait j'ai promis d'aider pour les costumes justement aujourd'hui. Il faut encore pas mal d'ajustements sur les tenues des filles pour la scène du bal, effectivement. Alors j'ai dit à Melle Pillsbury que je viendrai leur prêter main forte. »

« Ah ? Ben, on peut y aller demain si tu préfères. » Suggéra Blaine.

« Non, c'est pas la peine de changer pour moi, ce n'est pas bien grave si je ne viens pas avec toi. Je n'y suis resté que quelques mois… C'est pas pareil que toi. »

« Kurt, cela ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir, voyons. »

Kurt haussa des épaules. «Oui, je sais, mais je les verrai à la première de toute façon, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est pas grave, je t'assure. Et puis tu devrais vraiment y aller aujourd'hui de toute manière. A partir de demain on va être bien moins disponible avec les dernières répétitions générales, tu sais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. » Blaine rangeait les tickets qu'il voulait donner aux Warblers dans sa poche.

« Et tu me raconteras les derniers potins de Dalton ce soir au téléphone, hein ? »

« ça va de soi ! »

* * *

« … Et ils chantaient quel titre alors ? » Kurt parlait à son téléphone sur haut-parleur, posé sur sa coiffeuse, tout en étalant sa crème de nuit sur son visage.

« _Uptown_ _Girl_. C'était super, tu aurais vu ça. Nick est parfait pour ça. Non vraiment, les gars assurent toujours. On va devoir s'accrocher et les surveiller de près si on doit les affronter cette année ! » Blaine, dans sa salle de bain, avait également posé son téléphone sur le bord du lavabo en position haut-parleur, il venait de déposer une noisette de crème sur la paume de sa main.

« Oui c'est sûr... Mais on a un sacré atout de plus, maintenant ! »

« Oh mais tu sais, les nouveaux sont pas mal du tout également, tu les verrais. Non vraiment, la relève est assurée. »

« Ils ont beaucoup recrutés ? Les nouveaux sont sympas ? »

Blaine, qui finissait de passer la crème sur ses mains, ne répondit pas de suite. Il était soulagé que Kurt ne puisse pas remarquer son léger rougissement lorsque le moment passé avec Sebastian lui revenait en tête, mais aussi et surtout les paroles de ce dernier à son égard. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, de comment en fait parler du nouveau Warbler à son petit ami. Et était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui en parler pour l'instant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaine sortit de sa torpeur quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de Kurt dans le combiné.

« Blaine ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Euh, pardon. Oui. Je suis là, juste je… Le couvercle de mon pot de crème était tombé. Voilà, oui. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Euh oui, les nouveaux Warblers ont l'air sympa. Du peu que j'en ai vu. Sympas oui. » Blaine se faisait les gros yeux à son reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es cogné en voulant récupérer le couvercle ? »

« Oui, oui ! Non, non ! Enfin je veux dire, oui, ça va. Non, je ne me suis pas cogné, voyons. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu es bizarre tout d'un coup. »

« Non, j'ai juste… pas mal de choses à penser, à faire ces derniers temps et… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Toutes ces lignes à retenir et ces chansons à répéter, tous ces moments passés avec Rachel à digérer… D'ailleurs on ne va pas trainer. Il vaut mieux se reposer. »

Blaine avait levé les yeux au ciel à la mention de Rachel. « Oui tu as raison. Tu as bientôt fini ? »

« Oui. Je range juste les derniers flacons. Tu as bien appliqué ton sérum ce soir ? »

« Euh… » Blaine jetait un coup d'œil rapidement sur son étagère pour situer le flacon de sérum qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis sans doute plusieurs semaines et dont il n'était même plus sûr de l'endroit où il l'avait rangé. « … Oui ? » Il ferma les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincant.

« Blaine. Je le sens d'ici. Tu n'as encore pas fait de soin complet ce soir. » Lui répondit Kurt d'un ton réprobateur.

« Mais… Si, voyons… »

« Blaine. »

« OK. Non. Promis, demain soir je vais le faire. Peut-être. » Blaine attrapait le flacon qu'il avait enfin repéré au bout de l'étagère. « Tiens, je le mets là tout devant, le flacon de sérum. »

« Blaine. Tu as une si belle peau ! Il te faut vraiment y prendre soin dès maintenant pour la préserver ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu suives la routine ? »

« Oh ! Euh… Je ne sais pas… Des choses, je dirais… »

A l'autre bout du fil, c'était Kurt qui se mettait à rougir cette fois. Mais il répondit néanmoins. « Des choses ? Mais encore ? »

Blaine, qui avait entre-temps ouvert son tube de dentifrice, le reposa et regardait son téléphone, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Peut-être qu'il manque quelque chose à la routine pour qu'elle soit plus attractive… Bien plus que ton sérum à l'odeur franchement bizarre si tu veux mon avis. »

« Un produit de plus ? » Kurt sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

« Je pensais plus à un massage, tu sais, les soins comme on fait dans les centres de beauté, ou comme le dernier truc dont tu m'as parlé. »

« Ah oui. Un massage... Si j'étais avec toi je pourrais te passer cette petite huile d'amande que m'a fait essayer l'esthéticienne la dernière fois, oui. Dommage que tu aies dû annuler au dernier moment d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, dommage… » Blaine déglutit. « J'adorerais. Oui. Certainement. Que ce soit toi qui me le fasses… » Il entendit Kurt soupirer profondément à l'autre bout du fil.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant de plus avant que Blaine ne jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure. « Hum, ouais, il se fait un peu tard. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Kurt. »

« Oui, fais de beaux rêves Blaine. » Lui répondit Kurt.

« Sans problème, je t'embrasse. »

« Je t'embrasse moi aussi. Fort. »

* * *

Après avoir fini son gobelet, Sebastian se leva de la table du Lima Bean où il était resté assis avec Blaine et Kurt.

« Bon, donc Blaine, on se retrouve ici demain après les cours pour que je te refile les cartes ? ça marche ? »

« Oh ! Oui, oui, ça marche, très bien, on a qu'à faire comme ça ! A demain alors. »

Sebastian continua en désignant son téléphone. « OK alors, je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive ici. A demain Blaine, à demain… »

« Kurt. »

« Ouais, à demain Kurt. Bonne soirée les mecs, et pas trop de folies ce soir hein ? Gardez-en pour demain soir ! » Sebastian finit sa phrase en lançant un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs à Blaine qui sentait ses joues s'échauffer mais aussi le bras de Kurt se serrer d'avantage autour de lui.

Kurt avait toujours le regard dirigé vers le chemin qu'avait pris Sebastian, l'air méfiant. Blaine reprenait une gorgée de café pour soulager sa gorge qu'il trouvait bien trop sèche depuis quelques minutes.

« Intéressantes les nouvelles recrues, effectivement… »

« Oh ! Euh… Oui… On a fait connaissance l'autre jour et… Sebastian m'a demandé des conseils pour les Warblers, tout ça, tu vois… »

« Ah ? Parce qu'il n'y a personne chez les Warblers pour le conseiller, justement? »

« Siiii… Bien sûr mais tu vois, hum, de ce que j'ai compris, la position de soliste est toujours plus ou moins vacante et, bon, finalement, en quelque sorte, je suis toujours le dernier et donc Sebastian pense que, enfin se dit que, enfin... Et puis il est sympa… Tiens, il a vécu à Paris, tu te rends compte ! »

« Ah oui ? Formidable. » Mais le ton de Kurt montrait qu'il ne semblait pas si impressionné que ça. « Bon, on verra demain soir alors. Tu le connais, toi le _Scandals_ ? »

« Euh non, pas vraiment. Juste de nom en fait. Je n'y suis jamais allé en tout cas. »

« Ah d'accord. Ce sera alors une vraie grande première. Tu vois on va faire quelque chose de particulièrement audacieux, non ? Car il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose à dire à nos parents... Demain soir mon père sera là finalement, et ce n'est qu'après la première qu'il repart en campagne. Voyons, voyons... Ooh ! C'est excitant tout ça ! »

Blaine souriait tendrement à l'enthousiasme retrouvé de son petit-ami. Il se leva à son tour en regrettant un peu de devoir se détacher de Kurt. « Je t'offre un mocha avant de partir répéter ? »

« Avec plaisir, merci mon Chéri ! »

* * *

Kurt roulait à deux à l'heure, de toute façon, avec les yeux noyés de larmes comme ils les avaient là, depuis qu'il était parti du parking du _Scandals_, il ne pouvait pas aller bien plus vite. Il repéra Blaine qui marchait la tête baissée le long d'un trottoir. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager. Blaine tourna légèrement la tête mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il poursuivait sa route.

« Blaine, ne sois pas stupide, monte, je te ramène, tu ne vas pas faire tout ce chemin à pied à cette heure-ci, voyons. »

« J'ai dit que je rentrerai à pied, je peux très bien le faire. Laisse-moi maintenant. » Blaine n'en démordait pas et continuait son chemin.

Kurt essuyait ses yeux et reniflait. « Non, s'il te plait, je… Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te laisser là, comme ça. Je ne te demande rien d'autre, juste de monter dans la voiture et si tu veux… »

« Kurt, s'il te plait. Visiblement j'en ai rien à faire de toi, alors ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, rentre chez toi. »

Kurt ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir plus mal qu'au moment où Blaine lui avait tourné le dos et n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Il avait eu tort. Il savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Blaine, son Blaine qui lui parlait, mais cela faisait très mal quand même.

Alors que Blaine trébuchait en contournant un lampadaire, Kurt arrêta la voiture pour de bon et en sortit. Il prit l'autre garçon par les épaules et le dirigea vers le siège passager. Blaine ne montrait pas beaucoup de résistance, finalement, à cause de son état sans doute.

« Tu vois, tu vas te faire mal. Alors tu montes, je te ramène et tu vas te coucher. Un point c'est tout. »

« Ouais. C'est ça. Ramène-moi chez moi. » Lui adressa Blaine, d'un ton amer et directif.

Kurt respira profondément et se concentra sur la route. En temps normal, il n'hésiterait pas à lâcher ses quatre vérités. Il savait que c'était complètement inutile là, et que cela ne le soulagerait probablement même pas.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la maison de Blaine. Le silence n'avait été interrompu que par quelques reniflements de Kurt et des soupirs d'exaspération de Blaine, qui avait gardé la tête appuyée contre la vitre tout le long du trajet. Celui-ci sortit de la voiture, en manquant de tomber une fois de plus. D'un regard un peu vitreux, il regarda Kurt quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Euh… Je garde ta voiture, il faut bien que je rentre chez moi, je ne vais pas dormir… ici… ça te pose pas de problème ? »

Mais Blaine ne lui répondit rien, se contenta de hausser les épaules, et se retourna après avoir claqué la portière. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais restait en arrêt devant celle-ci quand il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas la clé. Kurt était bien tenté de partir en laissant Blaine se débrouiller maintenant, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, détacha la clé du porte clé sans couper le moteur. Il s'approcha à son tour de la porte, la déverrouilla et fit demi-tour, sans rien dire. Blaine finit par entrer chez lui, sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Kurt était resté là quelques minutes, à attendre… il ne savait pas trop quoi. Que pouvait-il attendre de lui à ce moment-là ? La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de Blaine puis, lorsqu'il la vit s'éteindre, il se décida à reprendre la route.

* * *

Burt prenait son petit-déjeuner, seul. Carole était déjà partie. Il buvait son café en feuilletant le journal du jour, s'octroyait une ou deux gourmandises qui trainaient dans les placards, avant que Kurt ne se lève et ne le surprenne. Il regardait la pendule, un peu surpris de ne pas entendre plus de bruit que ça dans la maison, vu l'heure avancée. D'ordinaire, les garçons sont un peu plus bruyants quand ils se préparent.

Casquette vissée sur la tête, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur après un _« J'y vais, à ce soir ! »_ lancé à la cantonade. Il avait vaguement entendu Finn à l'étage.

Devant la maison, il resta en arrêt devant l'une des voitures garées là. Il se retourna et jeta un œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt dont les rideaux étaient encore fermés.

« Non mais ils se payent ma tête ou quoi… »

Il fonça de nouveau dans la maison, observant au passage le canapé au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé en passant auparavant. Le canapé était bien sûr vide. Le plaid plié bien net sur le coussin du milieu.

Il remonta les escaliers et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de la chambre de Kurt. A cet instant, Kurt se soulevait péniblement de son lit, se frottaient les yeux qui étaient encore rouges et bouffis.

« Oh ! Tu as une sale tête dis-donc. »

« Merci papa, je ne m'en doutais pas, je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.» Kurt parlait d'une voix faible. « Je devrais commencer à me préparer de suite pour avoir le temps de masquer au mieux les dégâts. »

Tout d'un coup, Burt se rappela pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi donc, son fils n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Sale tête ou pas, tu as une bonne explication à donner ? Et si tu me ressorts l'excuse de l'alcool, ça ne fera qu'aggraver votre cas. Et qu'il se montre d'abord, je pense que maintenant je peux m'adresser directement à lui aussi, non ? » En disant cela, il s'approchait du lit, constatant que Kurt y était seul. Il se tourna vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte en grand. « Blaine ? » Burt se tourna de nouveau vers son fils. « Il est où ? »

« Mais enfin papa, Blaine n'est pas là, pourquoi tu veux qu'il soit là ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois ? Jamais je ne referais ça sans t'en parler avant. Quand je t'ai dit que c'est ce que je ferais, je le pensais vraiment. »

« Kurt, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, sa voiture est encore dans l'allée. »

_Oh ! Oui, la voiture de Blaine. Encore dans l'allée. Forcément qu'elle est encore dans l'allée._

« Je… J'ai… »

« Tu ? » Burt ne quittait pas son regard inquisiteur.

« Blaine est chez lui, il se faisait tard, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il fasse l'aller-retour pour me ramener, alors je suis rentré avec sa voiture, comme c'est lui qui était venu me chercher. C'est tout. Et je ne sais pas, j'ai du boire… ou manger plutôt, oui manger… quelque chose qui est mal passé, j'ai été barbouillé toute la nuit, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.» Kurt regardait son père, en essayant d'avoir le visage le plus neutre possible.

_Voilà, pas la peine de broder plus, je m'en tiens là, et c'est pas si loin que ça de la vérité de toute façon… oui, enfin, si on veut… et je vais soigneusement épargner à mon père tout stress inutile qui serait provoqué par une histoire de bar gay, de fausse carte d'identité, de bière ou de banquette arrière de voiture ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre._

« Ah ? Mouais… Vous n'êtes pas très organisés les garçons. Enfin, bon. Ne tarde pas trop alors. En plus, il faut que tu passes prendre Blaine, j'imagine ? Puisqu'il n'a plus sa voiture. Dépêche-toi, t'es pas en avance ! » Burt quitta la chambre et parti pour de bon.

Après un long soupir, Kurt prenait son téléphone.

_J'ai toujours ta voiture, je passe te prendre ? Kurt._

_Si ça te dérange, je peux me débrouiller._

_Blaine._

_Oui, tu peux passer me prendre. Ça m'arrangerait. S'il te plait. B._

_OK, heure habituelle alors. Je me dépêche. K._

Quand Kurt arriva devant la maison de Blaine, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Mince, il n'est pas encore sorti. Si on pouvait s'épargner la rencontre gênée sur le seuil de la porte… Je pourrais klaxonner. Non, quand même, je ne vais pas klaxonner, c'est Blaine._

Comme Blaine ne sortait toujours pas et l'heure continuait de tourner, il se décida finalement à aller sonner.

Le père de Blaine ouvrit, le regard noir. « Blaine ! Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Kurt est déjà là ! » Le ton de sa voix était aussi chaleureux que son regard. « Kurt. Bonjour.»

« Bonjour M. Anderson. »

D'un pas lourd, Blaine finit par arriver. S'il avait trouvé qu'il avait lui-même une sale tête ce matin-là, que dire de celle de Blaine alors. Il s'arrêta devant son père, en baissant les yeux et en murmurant un timide « A ce soir Papa. »

« Oui c'est ça, à ce soir. Et c'est bien compris, hein ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard. Et si la répétition se prolonge, tu avertis de suite. »

« Oui, Papa. C'est compris. »

Kurt et Blaine se dirigeaient silencieusement vers la voiture.

« Euh, je suppose que tu veux récupérer les clés. Tiens. » Et Kurt se tourna vers la porte passager.

Blaine respira un bon coup. « Oui, merci. »

Le trajet se faisait dans un silence pesant. Tous les deux avaient pourtant bien des choses à se dire, mais aucun ne savait pas par où commencer et si c'était bien à lui à commencer.

Kurt finit par briser le silence. « Tes parents s'en sont rendu compte, d'après ce que j'ai compris ? »

« Oui… Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu rentrer mais j'ai été malade comme un chien tout d'un coup, et ça les a réveillés. Du coup, je suis puni. Comme ça tombe mal avec les répétitions et puis les représentations à partir de demain et de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là ce week-end, ce sera à partir de la semaine prochaine. Directement à la maison après le lycée, pas de sortie. » Il marqua une pause. « Ça a été avec ton père ? »

« Oui. Même s'il a eu une bonne frayeur en voyant ta voiture ce matin, il s'est fait des idées du genre… Enfin bon, j'ai improvisé une explication bidon comme j'ai pu, ça a marché. Je crois. »

« Je suis désolé… » Blaine prit de nouveau une large respiration. « … Que tu aies dû mentir à ton père. » Kurt regardait Blaine un peu interloqué. Ce dernier fixait la route, bien sûr. Ça l'arrangeait bien d'être au volant, à vrai dire.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux. Kurt bouillait à l'intérieur de lui et Blaine savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour autre chose. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de son comportement de la veille. Mais il se sentait tellement minable, misérable, sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore les idées tout-à-fait claires avec le manque de sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à formuler correctement ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de dire à Kurt.

Mais bien vite, ils arrivèrent sur le parking de McKinley. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard, la sonnerie retentit avant même qu'ils aient atteint l'entrée du lycée. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Sans forcément chercher à éviter Kurt, Blaine avait été plutôt peu accessible le reste de la journée, puisqu'on aurait pu dire que lui et Rachel avait fusionné par les hanches. Une sombre histoire de lien physique à forcer pour créer une connexion spirituelle avait expliqué Rachel, qui se précipitait au côté de Blaine à la moindre occasion. Avec ça et tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et conseiller à Blaine concernant leurs rôles, Kurt avait presque pitié de Blaine. Il le reconnaissait, même lui n'aurait pas pu tenir, et il était particulièrement admiratif de sa faculté à la supporter aussi bien le flot de paroles continuel de Rachel à l'approche de la première, surtout après avoir passé une nuit pareille.

Lors de la dernière répétition, ils limitèrent leurs échangent à leurs interactions sur scène.

Après celle-ci, chacun réglait les détails de dernière minute. Blaine avait un petit souci avec son costume. Melle Pillsbury était très occupée avec les retouches finales sur les robes de Santana, Tina, Rachel et des autres filles des _Sharks. _Quinn, Brittany et les autre _Jets_ attendaient déjà leur tour pour des ajustements elles aussi. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par se résoudre à s'approcher de Kurt, qui était en train d'inspecter son propre costume.

« Kurt, tu peux m'aider pour quelque chose, s'il te plait ? »

Celui-ci surpris, leva la tête, mais n'hésita pas à répondre, toutefois d'un air monocorde. « Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est le col de cette chemise, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à le mettre en place comme il faut et ça m'a un peu gêné là, derrière, pendant la répétition. Tu peux regarder s'il te plait ? » Blaine se retourna, et désigna l'arrière de son cou.

Kurt à son tour commença à essayer d'arranger le col. Il respira un peu plus fort malgré lui quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de Blaine. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les y laisser trainer plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Blaine fermait les yeux et serrait les dents lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son petit-ami parcourir sa peau et le frisson parcourant son corps tout entier qui en suivit. Il se demandait qu'elle idée il avait encore eu en demandant à Kurt de s'occuper de ça.

« Je crois que ça a pris un mauvais pli effectivement, il faut y redonner un coup de fer à repasser. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? » Mais Blaine restait silencieux, l'esprit toujours occupé par le souvenir des doigts de Kurt sur sa peau. « Blaine ? »

« Hein ? Pardon ! Non, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper, merci. Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire avec ton costume. » Blaine lui avait répondu en tournant à peine la tête.

« OK. » Kurt marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : « Hum… Je vais demander à Tina et Mike de me raccompagner, je sais que cela ne les dérangera pas. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. »

Cette fois, Blaine se retourna complètement. « Cela ne me dérange pas non plus de te ramener chez toi, tu le sais bien, Kurt. »

« Oui, oui, je le sais, bien sûr. Mais je sais aussi que tu es fatigué, et que tes parents t'attendent, et… et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres, maintenant. »

Blaine soupira et hocha de la tête. « Oui. Tu as raison. Je pense que je vais directement aller me coucher, en fait. »

« Oui, tu ferais mieux de faire ça. Je ne vais pas trainer non plus. Il faut qu'on reprenne des forces pour demain soir. A demain Blaine. Repose-toi bien. »

« Merci Kurt, à demain. Passe une bonne nuit toi aussi. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Kurt repensait aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Aux discussions qu'il avait eu avec Blaine, sur ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre dans sa chambre, à leur soirée au _Scandals_, à leur dispute, à cette distance qui s'était formée entre eux depuis, distance, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il pensait, en effet, à ce qu'il avait ressenti en caressant malgré lui le cou de Blaine un peu avant.

Il lui en voulait toujours. Blaine ne s'était pas vraiment excusé de son comportement. Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas reparlé du tout. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment beaucoup parlé de toute façon.

Cela lui manquait effroyablement, de ne pas discuter avec lui, mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait autant, si ce n'était pas plus par moment. C'était la proximité physique.

Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, à bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait... Car oui, il ne fallait plus tourner autour du pot comme il le faisait depuis longtemps. Et appeler les choses par leur vrai nom.

Le désir.

Il désirait Blaine, il avait envie de lui, tout comme Blaine avait envie de lui et le lui avait fait savoir de façon bien maladroite.

Se tenir la main, se passer le bras dans le dos, derrière les épaules, échanger quelques baisers... c'est une chose et il en avait eu envie pratiquement dès qu'il avait rencontré Blaine.

Mais maintenant, il ressentait le besoin d'autre chose. Il n'avait pas su de suite comment le nommer. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas oser le nommer... Mais c'était bien ça. Le _désir_.

Blaine n'était jamais assez proche de lui quand ils s'embrassaient, même de façon très appuyée. C'était de plus en plus douloureux de devoir s'arrêter. Non. Il devait être honnête et employer le bon mot une fois encore. C'était de plus en plus _frustrant_ de devoir s'arrêter.

Et le moindre petit geste entre eux était suffisant pour lui faire penser malgré lui à d'autres gestes, comme lorsqu'il avait passé ses doigts dans le cou de Blaine.

Et ces rêves, qu'il faisait, toutes ces choses qu'il imaginait se passer entre lui et Blaine. Et Blaine lui avait avoué clairement que lui-même éprouvait cela, et il n'avait pas eu la moindre gêne ou la moindre hésitation à avouer se laisser aller à se faire plaisir à cause de cela.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Blaine pour le moins du monde. Il avait parlé de cela avec une simplicité confondante pour Kurt.

Et Blaine toujours, lui, en perdant pour une fois son self-control à cause de l'alcool, lui avait, lui, fait part directement de ce que Kurt lui faisait vraiment ressentir.

Alors, certes, Blaine lui devait toujours des excuses, mais Kurt réalisa qu'il devait également lui faire savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment lui aussi maintenant.

Et même s'ils faisaient des erreurs, même s'ils allaient sans doute en faire d'autres, qu'est-ce qui était important finalement ? C'était Blaine et lui. Il l'aimait. _Ils _s'aimaient. Et parce qu'ils se faisaient confiance, il n'y avait pas de raison _– plus de raison_ - qu'ils ne se découvrent pas plus, qu'ils n'expérimentent pas plus.

Kurt se tourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo de Blaine. Oui, Blaine, qui avait eu raison dans le fond, malgré son esprit embrumé par la bière, ses mots et ses gestes maladroits. Qu'importent les lilas, qu'importent la rosée et la musique de fond… Ce qui comptait, c'était eux. Eux et leur amour.

Kurt se remit sur le dos. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il renonçait à faire un jour l'amour sous des lilas gorgés de rosée. Kurt sourit à cette pensée. Ce point était plus que jamais l'un des premiers de sa liste. Il se saisit de son téléphone, qui était posé à côté de lui, fit afficher sa liste et y apporta plusieurs corrections :

_5. Faire l'amour avec Blaine sous des lilas gorgés de rosée (et lui, j'en suis sûr, ne deviendra jamais ni gros ni moche)_

_90. Se peloter pour de bon, Blaine et moi, à l'arrière d'une voiture, sans l'influence de l'alcool._

* * *

La journée de vendredi s'était déroulée comme la veille. Kurt et Blaine s'était même encore moins vu, Finn ayant conduit son demi-frère au lycée ce matin-là.

A l'approche du spectacle, Kurt venait d'accueillir Burt et Carole et il s'apprêtait à aller finir de s'habiller. Il était sur le point de passer la porte menant aux coulisses quand il entendit son nom au fond du couloir.

« Kurt ! On te cherchait ! On vient juste de voir Blaine. Bonne chance pour ce soir ! Vous allez déchirer, c'est sûr ! » Venait de lancer Nick.

L'ensemble des Warblers s'était approché de lui et ses anciens camarades l'entouraient pour lui taper dans le dos et lui serrer la main.

« Salut vous tous ! Merci d'être venus. Ça fait plaisir à Blaine aussi, il a dû vous le dire. » Une petite boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, de savoir que Blaine ne l'avait pas prévenu que les élèves de Dalton étaient arrivés.

« Hâte de voir comment le talent de ce vrai Warbler peut à ce point élever le niveau d'une production d'un lycée des faubourgs. »

La voix venait de l'arrière du groupe. Kurt n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir qui avait prononcé cette phrase et comprenait alors pourquoi Blaine ne l'avait sans doute pas prévenu. Mais Trent parla à son tour.

« Deux Warblers, Sebastian. Ils sont deux anciens Warblers sur scène ce soir ! Ça va donc être terrible ! »

Kurt sourit à son camarade puis s'excusa auprès du groupe. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se préparer.

Un peu plus tard, le lever de rideau était imminent. Kurt se tenait prêt, il allait devoir entrer en scène quasiment dès le début de la représentation.

Malgré l'agitation autour de lui, il entendait Blaine un peu derrière qui s'échauffait la voix pour _Something's Coming_, sa première chanson, qu'il allait devoir interpréter dans une des premières scènes.

Kurt ferma les yeux et respira longuement pour se concentrer. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, mais Blaine avait baissé la sienne, et Kurt était presque sûr qu'il avait également fermé les yeux à son tour.

Les premières notes de l'ouverture commençaient. Puck, Mike, et tous les interprètes des _Sharks_ et des _Jets_ entraient sur scène. Kurt vit l'assistant de mise en scène lui faire signe, il serra un peu plus la main de Blaine avant de la lâcher pour de bon, sans qu'ils n'aient échangé un seul mot ni un regard et fit à son tour son entrée.

* * *

Tout le monde était parti, petit à petit, le temps qu'ils finissent de rassembler leurs affaires et le concierge ferma le lycée derrière eux. Kurt et Blaine marchaient main dans la main sur le parking.

Un silence cette fois confortable s'était installé dans la voiture de Blaine, alors qu'il revenait chez lui après la représentation, accompagné de Kurt.

De temps en temps, ils s'échangeaient un regard, un sourire, ou bien un geste tendre.

Au moment où Kurt tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur une pharmacie devant laquelle ils passaient, et il eut une pensée soudaine.

« Euh… Est-ce qu'il faut… Est-ce qu'on a besoin… Il y a une pharmacie là… »

Puisqu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, Blaine en profita pour tourner la tête et lança à Kurt un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

Cette soirée de novembre était plutôt fraîche mais Kurt ressentit le besoin urgent d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre. Après avoir humé l'air extérieur quelques secondes, il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Bien sûr que tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas que tu aies tout ce qu'il faut ? »

« C'est pas que j'attendais quoi que ce soit, Kurt, mais disons, que… oui, j'avais tout acheté il y a un moment. Pour m'entrainer. A en mettre. Sur moi, j'entends bien. »

« ça non plus, ça ne me surprend pas de toi. » Dit Kurt en contenant un petit rire.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de mettre un préservatif ? » Blaine souriait d'un air coquin.

« Blaine. » Kurt appuya sur le bouton de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir un peu plus de nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Répondit Blaine en rigolant. « ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus que tu me dises que tu l'aies fait toi aussi, après tout. Au contraire même. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait mieux de ne pas se retrouver au dépourvu le moment venu, d'être bien préparé, de savoir comment- enfin… tu vois… »

« Oui oui, je vois très bien… J'ai… juste regardé sur les dépliants et… sur ton site internet. Je crois avoir bien compris comment cela s'utilise mais non, je n'en ai jamais essayé. »

« Si tu veux alors je… Non rien. C'est rien. Juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. »

« Si, dis le moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir ? »

« Si tu veux… enfin je pensais…si tu ne sais pas trop… je-pourrais-poser-le-préservatif-sur-toi-pour-te-m ontrer-par-exemple. »

Kurt, qui avait encore son doigt posé sur le bouton de la fenêtre ne s'aperçut pas vraiment qu'il appuyait encore dessus frénétiquement. Il respira de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air frais. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit.

« Ah mais alors, si c'est moi qui le porte, ça veut dire que… tu ne préfères pas… puisque tu t'es entrainé… »

« Kurt, sincèrement. Très, très sincèrement, je voudrais bien tout essayer. Avec toi. Dans la mesure où toi aussi, c'est ce que tu veux. Bien évidemment. Ça va de soi. Et du coup, on peut commencer par… hum, la position que tu veux. Comme tu veux… peu importe pour moi… comme tu te sens à l'aise en fait, comme tu préfères, si tu as une préférence. Moi, j'ai pas de préférence en fait. Je veux dire… Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer avant de dire ce que préfère. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de dire était clair? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Et pourquoi il devenait si nerveux lui aussi tout-à-coup ?

Kurt appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de la fenêtre pour la baisser encore. _Mais enfin, je ne suis pas tant couvert que ça ce soir, pourquoi j'ai si chaud ?_

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Et… En fait, je crois que moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de tout essayer en fait. Et ça me plairait bien je pense. Je veux dire, pour le préservatif. Et… » Kurt soupira profondément et se mordillait les lèvres. « Et… je pourrais m'entrainer… sur toi… du coup, moi aussi… ça aussi ça me plairait bien...»

La voiture s'était de nouveau immobilisée à un feu rouge. Kurt tourna la tête pour découvrir Blaine qui le regardait amoureusement.

« Parfait alors. »

Kurt se retourna vers sa vitre lorsque la voiture redémarra. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il avait toujours le doigt posé sur l'interrupteur.

Il sentit la main de Blaine se poser sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui fit faire un petit sursaut.

« Fais attention avec cette fenêtre Kurt, tu vas nous faire attraper la crève. »

* * *

Toujours allongés, toujours face à face, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient rapprochés le plus possible l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient passionnément, intensément maintenant.

De temps en temps, le temps de reprendre leur respiration, ils s'échangeaient des petits baisers, chacun son tour, dans le cou, sur haut de la poitrine, sur la joue, près des oreilles, sur le lobe des oreilles...

La main de Blaine était posée sur la hanche de Kurt, et le caressait là, en faisant des petits cercles.

Kurt quant à lui avait fini par laisser sa main dans le bas du dos de son petit-ami et, petit à petit, avait fini par agripper le bord de son tee-shirt, si bien que cela faisait quelques instants que le dos des doigts de Kurt se frottaient légèrement aux bas des reins de Blaine. Cette simple sensation lui provoquait des frissons inédits.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt le touchait là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se caressaient comme ça. Mais la perspective de la suite à venir, le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garder le contrôle, de contenir ses pulsions, libérait en quelques sortes ses sensations, les décuplait.

Il se demandait si Kurt faisait cela en connaissance de cause ou si c'était seulement machinal. Mais alors qu'ils approfondissaient un nouveau baiser, il sentit la main se retourner et les bouts de doigts de Kurt pianoter la même surface de peau, toujours en appuyant si peu, mais suffisamment pour provoquer encore plus de frissons sur la peau. Blaine avait la réponse à sa question et la vache, si le dos des doigts, c'était bien... que dire de maintenant...

Quand, il y a longtemps de cela, Kurt lui avait dit que des effleurements de doigts, c'était sexy, il avait eu sacrément raison, pensait-il.

Il recula la tête, Kurt le regardait, surpris qu'il les interrompe. Avant que celui-ci ne parle, Blaine murmura :

« Tes doigts, sur mon dos... »

Kurt pencha la tête pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, et regarda Blaine de nouveau, un peu perplexe.

« J'adore, c'est... J'adore. »

Kurt sourit, et reprit les caresses qu'il avait arrêtées, sans quitter Blaine du regard.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Blaine passa à son tour la main sous le tee-shirt de Kurt et le sentit frissonner quand il reproduisit les mêmes caresses. Et petit à petit, les gestes des deux garçons se firent plus assurés, plus appuyés, les mains se déplaçaient de plus en plus, bien au-delà du bas de leurs dos.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, un échange de regard de plus suffit, ils se redressèrent en même temps et enlevèrent chacun le tee-shirt de l'autre.

Mais avant que Kurt ne se rallonge, Blaine se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et plaqua leurs torses au plus près l'un contre l'autre.

Les baisers reprirent, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur les épaules. Leurs mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Les gémissements, les respirations s'intensifiaient également et n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux dont ils étaient familiers. Après un soupir particulièrement démonstratif de Blaine, Kurt réalisa quelque chose. Certes, les caresses, les baisers attisaient son désir mais il se rendit compte n'y avait pas que ça.

Dans ses souvenirs des quelques films qu'il avait voulu voir dans le passé, les « _bruits »_ étaient une des choses pour lesquelles il avait eu le plus d'aversion. Il en avait même coupé le son lors de ses tentatives suivantes. Mais là, maintenant…

Il embrassait le cou de Blaine et celui-ci eut un autre soupir très suggestif qui le fit gémir à son tour particulièrement bruyamment. Blaine qui avait la tête penchée en arrière et la redressa d'un coup, regarda Kurt d'un air amusé.

« Je ne sais pas quel gout à mon cou, mais tu as l'air d'apprécier ! » Blaine lui donna un petit baiser sur le nez.

« Non, c'est pas ça. » Kurt hésitait, mais finalement, sous le regard interrogateur de Blaine précisa. « Non je veux dire, bien sûr que j'aime ton cou, enfin je veux dire que j'aime t'embrasser dans le cou. Mais il y a aussi… les bruits que tu fais, c'est ça aussi qui me fait de l'effet. »

Blaine le regardait toujours avec son regard plein de désir et d'amour. « Moi aussi, j'aime ça. » Et à son tour se pencha sur le cou de Kurt.

Dans cette position l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait pas que leurs torses qui se touchaient bien évidemment. Et si au début Blaine, était plus ou moins resté immobile, il augmenta peu à peu ses mouvements du bassin. Kurt à son tour bougeait ses reins, sensiblement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt baissa les yeux. Blaine suivit son regard. La déformation de son pantalon souple était plus qu'évidente. Il releva la tête pour poser son front sur celui de Kurt et murmura :

« Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais mon amour... Et je veux te faire le même effet » Il allait reprendre un baiser torride dans le cou de son petit-ami quand celui-ci le retint.

« Si je ne portais pas ce jean si serré, tu verrais que c'est déjà bien le cas depuis un moment. » Kurt lui répondit, en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Il se pinça les lèvres pendant quelques secondes, et regarda de nouveau Blaine dans les yeux. « Et je peux te le montrer, si tu veux. »

Pendant une poignée de secondes, Blaine eut un peu honte du bruit qu'il venait d'émettre en réponse à la suggestion de Kurt, un peu comme si il avait eu le hoquet au milieu d'un gémissement, ou s'il avait gémit en ayant le hoquet...

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, et chacun d'un côté du lit commença à se déshabiller. Le temps que Kurt déboutonne, quitte, plie son jean et enlève ses chaussettes, Blaine avait enlevé pantalon et sous-vêtement et attendait, de son côté du lit, souriant en regardant son petit-ami prendre soin de ses affaires. Kurt se retourna alors qu'il portait encore son boxer et s'immobilisa quand il vit Blaine face à lui, nu de l'autre côté du lit.

« Euh, je... » Balbutia Blaine qui eut comme réflexe de placer les mains devant son bassin. Mais Kurt tendis le bras pour lui dire de ne pas essayer de se cacher.

« Non ! Je- je me dépêche... » Kurt posa les mains sur le tissu recouvrant ses hanches mais Blaine, à son tour, lui fit un signe de s'arrêter. Il grimpa sur le lit, et le traversa pour se retrouver au niveau de Kurt, sur ses genoux. Il plaça ses propres mains à la place de celles de son petit-ami.

« Je peux ? » Kurt acquiesça simplement de la tête.

Une fois le boxer par terre, Blaine recula tant bien que mal sur le matelas et entraina Kurt avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent agenouillés l'un face à l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent amoureusement, laissaient trainer leurs regards et leurs doigts le long des muscles de l'autre.

Blaine posa la main sur la hanche de Kurt, qui lui avait posé les mains sur la poitrine de son petit-ami. « Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime tant et tu es magnifique et j'ai tellement- » Mais Blaine n'osait pas continuer, se souvenant des conditions désastreuses dans lesquelles il avait, pour la première fois, dit ce qu'il était sur le point de prononcer.

Kurt attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase. Comme Blaine ne disait plus rien malgré son regard insistant, il parla de lui-même : « Moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi. »

Blaine leva les mains pour attraper le visage de Kurt et lui donner un baiser un peu désespéré.

Blaine baissa le regard et dit, tout doucement en relevant les yeux « En même temps ? » Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête en retour. Ils approchèrent leurs mains de leurs bassins respectifs et après un petit signe de la tête de plus, chacun se saisit du sexe de l'autre.

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt qui rejeta la sienne en arrière. Après quelques caresses échangées, Kurt entraina Blaine pour qu'ils s'allongent. Pour la première fois, ils étaient donc nus, complètement, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se découvraient d'avantage à chaque nouveau geste, chaque caresse, chaque baiser toujours plus explorateurs.

Et bientôt, les caresses devenaient de plus en plus intimes et les gestes de plus en plus érotiques.

Tous les deux étaient remplis d'un sentiment contradictoire. En effet, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi exposés, voire vulnérables même, à la merci de l'autre. Mais en même temps, tout était si juste, si naturel. Ils se sentaient en sécurité l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, devenant peu à peu bien plus assurés dans leurs gestes. Ils se sentaient bien, tout simplement.

Certes, par moment, ils devaient encore accorder leurs mouvements, encore parfois maladroits ou mal assurés. Quelques regards interrogatifs étaient partagés, quelques rires s'échappaient même parfois entre leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs de plaisir, mais aussi de nombreux sourires rassurants étaient échangés.

Mais avant tout, et comme toujours, beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse étaient partagés. Avec une certitude commune, c'était le bon moment. C'était _leur_ moment. C'était leur première fois. C'était parfait.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla doucement. Il voyait la lumière du jour passer à travers les rideaux. Le petit matin était déjà là. La tête de Blaine était posée sur sa poitrine. Il bougea un peu de sorte à libérer son bras engourdi. Peu après, il senti Blaine relever légèrement la tête, puis la baisser de nouveau et lui faire des petites bises sur ses pectoraux.

Cette fois Kurt se laissa glisser, de dessous Blaine et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, comme ils avaient commencé le soir précédent.

Blaine lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres et lui sourit.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Toi aussi ? »

« Oui. Merveilleusement. Je voudrais m'endormir et me réveiller comme ça tout le temps… »

Kurt soupira. « Merci d'avoir attendu, Blaine. »

Blaine répondit dans un premier temps par un sourire tendre et une caresse sur la joue de Kurt. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par ajouter à son tour : « Non, merci à _toi_ de m'avoir fait attendre. »

A son tour Kurt donna un baiser à Blaine puis se pelotonna contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Il était encore tôt, Kurt pouvait rester là encore un peu plus longtemps avant de rentrer chez lui…

* * *

_**Pfiou ! ça y'est.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce que m'avait inspiré cet épisode.**_

_**Je suis même presque triste de le publier quelque part. Cela fait si longtemps que j'en écris des petites bribes ça et là, quand qu'elles me venaient en tête, de recommencer des passages, etc… Ce sera sans doute le chapitre sur lesquels j'ai passé le plus de temps, j'ai dû noter des choses quasiment depuis que j'ai commencé à rédiger cette histoire. Donc, ça me fait quelque chose de me dire que je ne vais plus y travailler dessus... Mais bon, il faut se décider à un moment ou un autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si d'autres chapitres particulièrement intéressants eux-aussi n'étaient pas à prévoir dans le futur ;-) **_

_**(bon soyons honnête, avec le rythme que j'ai malheureusement en ce moment, ils ne vont pas arriver de suite… enfin, c'est pas mal d'avoir plus d'une saison de décalage, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée du point 90 de la liste de Kurt sinon lol) **_

_**Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt !**_


End file.
